GATE: Así que el Campeón se fue a pelear allí
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Seis años después del incidente del Team Flare. Un misterioso portal se abre en Ciudad Luminous en Kalos. El caos de desata cuando un ejército extraño surge del mismo, atacando a los habitantes. La única defensa frente a tan extrañas fuerzas son los entrenadores pokemon. Liderados por el nuevo campeón de Kalos; Satoshi Katsumoto.
1. Chapter 1

GATE: Así que el campeón fue a pelear allí

Hola de nuevo. Aquí Metal Warrion con una historia crossover nueva. Para variar…ya sé que tengo un kilo de fics dispersos por todo fanfiction esperando continuaciones. Pero es que simplemente no puedo dejar pasar oportunidades como estas. Encima…muchos fics por más atención que les doy, no parecer recaba suficiente o ningún lector así que supongo este no será la diferencia. Por lo tanto dejemos esos asuntos de lado y pasemos a lo interesante.

Como ya se dieron cuenta el titulo lo dice todo…ok se que es ya una norma en los fics enfocados a Gate poner algo como X fuerza fue a pelear allí En este caso quería ver si podía adaptarlo a algo parecido a una fuerza combativa en el universo pokemon pero dado el hecho de que hay tantos grupos para listar (la elite 4, los pokemon rangers, etc.) Pues supuse que hacer mención no generalizaría esto, aunque no por ello quiere decir que todo fic de Gate sea malo. La verdad es que prácticamente todos tienen mucho potencial y un trabajo muy distinto de los fics de pokemons aunque claro esa es mi propia idea. Así que decidí simplemente poner referencia al protagonista de esta aventura y el resultado no me parece tan descabellado.

Debo añadir que este proyecto es sorpresa tanto para ustedes como mi amigo Lector Luigi, quien generalmente es coautor ya de varias historias, en todo caso como decía este proyecto crossover pensaba hacerlo para presentarlo el año pasado. Sin embargo no hubo mucho detalle para trabajar además c on el progreso de otros fics en puertas, bueno digamos que decidí publicarlo más que nada para probar otro tipo de estrategia en lo que se refiere a la dinámica de escribir fics. El objetivo: Ver que tan rápido puedo publicarlo y resumirlo hasta terminarlo por así decirlo.

Ahora si. En breve sinopsis este fin recopilara eventos vistos en el anime aunque hubiese querido enfocarme en la novela ligera que ciertamente es muy interesante. Sin embargo de momento la única innovación será la intromisión del universo pokemon y claro la interacción de los protagonistas de dicho universo al encontrarse con los habitantes de dicho nuevo mundo.

Sin más que añadir lean y disfruten.

.

.

/

.

.

 **Gate: Así que el campeón fue a pelear allí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ seis años después del incidente del Team Flare. Un misterioso portal se abre en Ciudad Luminous en Kalos. El caos de desata cuando un ejército extraño surge del mismo, atacando a los habitantes. La única defensa frente a tan extrañas fuerzas son los entrenadores pokemon. Liderados por el nuevo campeón de Kalos; Satoshi Katsumoto.

 _ **Capitulo Uno**_ _. El campeón se va a otro mundo._

 _Kalos donde los sueños se hacen realidad y la aventura comienza._ Es un gran eslogan que ciertamente ha sabido perdurar en el espíritu de la gente de esta singular región. Aun pese a que recientemente había sucedido un evento que puso en peligro no solo la utópica vida de la región y de su gente, sino la de todo el mundo.

El incidente Flare. Nombrado así, debido a la autoría de la organización que liderados por un antiguo noble. Lysson De Fleur, perpetro en la capital de la región, ciudad Luminous. De esto había trascurrido ya seis años. Actualmente Luminous logro borrar todas las huellas físicas de dicha calamidad y si bien aún costaba trabajo suprimir las cicatrices espirituales en la consciencia colectiva de la gente de esta urbe, como de la región en sí, había que reconocer que estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por dejar atrás dichas amarguras.

Evidentemente no todo debía caer en el absoluto olvido. Un monumento, había sido erigido en la zona central de Luminous, más precisamente a los pies de Torre Prisma, como homenaje a los caídos de dicha tragedia, y sobre todo para agradecer a los héroes que habían unido sus fuerzas para impedir que aquella injusticia lograse su cometido.

Ahora Kalos tenía un grupo de vengadores, héroes que sin ninguna obligación o mandato habían unido sus fuerzas para defender a esta región y en perpetuidad, a todo el mundo. Dichos héroes no eran otros que los entrenadores pokemon, quienes a lado de sus fieles amigos resistieron y lucharon hasta el final contra las fuerzas de Lysson, en lo que fue conocido como el asedio de Luminous, mismo evento que aconteció durante el incidente Flare.

Este grupo de vengadores sin embargo habían sido dirigidos por alguien singular, un verdadero héroe que pese a toda adversidad, lucho por el mañana venidero. Siendo la identidad de este libertador, nadie más que el subcampeón de la liga Kalos de ese entonces, Satoshi Katsumoto. El orgullo de Pueblo Masara en la región de Kanto.

De esto, había transcurrido ya seis años. Y Kalos emergía radiante y bella ostentando su joya de la corona. Ciudad Lumnouis. Tal cual había sido en algún momento de su historia antigua, cuando la región era un reinado, en aquello tiempos en los que las pokeball ni siquiera existían.

.

.

/

.

.

Eran las 11:30 am de un caluroso día sábado a finales del verano. Ciudad Lumonus no podía ser un lugar más bullicioso, en ningún otro día de la semana o incluso de la temporada. La gente llevaba tranquilamente sus vidas y disfrutando de todas las eventualidades que esta región casi utópica podía ofrecer. Y hoy, cerca del sexto aniversario del asedio de Luminous, se pretendía alejar aún más el dolor pasado con una muestra de recreación novedosa aun para las personas de la ciudad de las luces.

Hoy mismo el centro de Luminous era rebosante de vida no solo por ser un sábado veraniego, sino, porque se estaba preparando un gran evento social de arte y entretenimiento. Un representante distinguido de esta ciudad había tirado la casa por la ventana para traer desde Kanto y Unova el habito de los eventos de animación y arte oriental, más precisamente de anime y manga. Así es, esta fecha daría paso a la primera convención de anime y manga de la región. Y como tal, se había dedicado esmero a hacerlo especial. Como sería el aporte de las chicas talento de su excelencia señorita Palermo, las performers.

Así tal cual se había dicho todas las performers de Kalos habían sido invitadas –Por así decirlo– para endulzar y magnificar el evento con su gracia y toque elegante, caracterizando lo que aquel buen hombre denominaba Cosplay. La belleza y gracia de las performers, sumado a la destreza de un buen rol interpretativo y un adecuado disfraz, todo esto estrictamente supervisado solo podrían garantizar una combinación sublime. Y la noticia del evento había sido de tal magnitud que mucha gente, ente familias y amistades, habían asistido al centro de Luminous con el fin de disfruta de este grandioso evento y un día tan agradable como este. Al menos eso es lo que ellos esperaban.

.

.

/

.

.

Una niña era acompañada por su madre cerca de torre Prisma, mientras la pequeña se encontraba emocionada por la atmosfera que dicho evento estaba generando. Su madre tenía un tacto especial para narrarle todo tipo de historias surgidas en el grandioso mundo de los pokemon. Ella amaba mucho escucharlas y nunca se cansaba de ello. Y aun así había otro tipo de historias que también le contaba, pero eran de un mundo aún más fantástico, pues dichas fabulas, narradas por su madre le contaban de un mundo más allá del horizonte de la realidad, donde criaturas totalmente distintas a los pokemons habitaban, donde seres que podrían considerarse de fantasía habitaban el mundo junto a los humanos. Donde incluso otras especies humanas convivían con los mismos.

Inmersa en sus fantasías, alimentadas por la pronta apertura del evento de animación. La pequeña sonreía mientras su imaginación le ofrecía pequeños atisbos de dicha fantasía hecha realidad: una escena se vislumbró ante nuestros ojos. Se trataba de un bosque exuberante donde una persona, no…una chica de ropajes peculiares y bellas facciones admiraba dicho bosque desde la rama de un inmerso árbol. Se trataba de un elfo. Las orejas en punta no podían indicar algo más. Otro atisbo de ilusión nos permitirá admirar a alguien más, se trataba de una jovencita de rostro entremezclado de seriedad y curiosidad. Mismas que sumado a sus facciones aniñadas le ofrecían un semblante de cachorro. Por sus ropajes tan poco comunes, y el bastón de intrincado diseño, podríamos adivinar que se trataba de una maga. Finalmente la vista volvió a cambiar y ahora podía admirarse a una singular chica, que debido a sus ropajes, aún más inverosímiles en tono negro y rojo, parecía concordar con los de una LOLITA GOTICA.

Estas visiones se fueron cuando la pequeña sintió como su madre le llamaba de vuelta a la realidad, así fue como la niña había detenido su andar mientras su madre al parecer había encontrado a algún conocido y comenzaron a charlar de temas banales. Sin embargo, la pequeña no presto atención, no por lo trivial del mismo, sino por algo que ella pareció percibir. Una suerte de distorsión de la luz, sea por el calor o porque en verdad algo estaba sucediendo en una zona específica, justo a los pies de torre prisma.

.

.

/

.

.

La primera convención de anime/manga que iba a ser emplazada en Kalos había sido programada para inaugurar en este aniversario tras el incidente Flare y ciertamente las figuras más importantes y representativas de la región no habían escatimado en hacer de esta, una celebración especial. Incluso su señoría Palermo y Pier, habían dedicado esfuerzo personal y recursos en su preparación. Y Diantha. La ex campeona de la región y aun celebridad insignia de Kalos, había hecho parte de tan grande proyecto. Prácticamente se tenía planeado usar el estadio pokemons de Luminous para hacer la cede de dicho evento, simplemente readaptando parte de su infraestructura original. Ahora que la liga pokemon estaba en espera de la próxima liga en curso, esto debido al cambio en las fechas de ejecución del evento en acuerdo al comité de liga.

Pese a la ausencia de competencia próxima, no podía decirse que no hubiera presencia de entrenadores pokemons en Lumonus, de hecho como era costumbre en toda la región y en varios lados más, los pokemons eran una parte fundamental de la vida diaria. La gente los poseía como mascotas, o amigos leales, incluso como miembros de la familia, y ciertamente muchos de ellos eran valiosos aliados en las denominadas batallas pokemon, sin embargo, los entrenadores habían decidido dejar las batallas en pos de disfrutar de tan singular evento.

Es ahora, bajo estos eventos…cuando nuestra historia comienza y tanto los implicados en la misma como todos lo que acudieron aquel día sábado, no tendrían idea de la magnitud del evento que iba a manifestarse ante ellos.

.

.

/

.

.

 **11:45 am**

La puerta del autobús abrió indicando la parada próxima en algún sitio cercano a torre Prisma. Solo tres individuos descendieron dejando al transporte seguir con su recorrido. Aquellos que habían descendido no eran sino un entrenador y dos de sus amigos pokemon, pero no era un simple entrenador común y corriente, para nada de eso.

–Bueno chicos al fin estamos aquí. Ciudad Luminous nuevamente, vaya que se siente un poco extraño volver. ¿No creen amigos? –Exclamo el aludido a sus dos amigos que en mismo asentir respondieron sus respectivos nombres "Pikachu" "Kurgar" (Greninja). Así es. Aquel entrenador no era nadie más que Satoshi Katsumoto. El actual campeón de Kalos.

Satoshi (Ash) era hoy en día considerado una celebridad, pero sobre todo un héroe. Un auténtico héroe como aquellos de antaño de los que se escribía en los cantares de los antiguos bardos. Esto debido a que había sido Satoshi katsumoto. Quien había liderado a tan singular grupo de vengadores, en contra de las fuerzas Flare hacia seis años. Momento en el que demostró todo su valor y arrojo a la batalla defendiendo el bien común y ayudando a detener las malévolas ambiciones de Lysson.

Cuando toda la batalla termino, las imágenes de Satoshi y sus aliados vitoreando el nuevo amanecer, dieron la vuelta no solo a la región sino al mundo entero. Esto gracias a cierto trio de torpes malhechores que decidieron hacer algo bueno para variar. Dando a reconocer el incidente Flare y gran parte de su complejo entramado

Actualmente Satoshi quien se había convertido en el héroe de Luminous, y campeón regional tras lo esclarecido por el campeón de liga de ese entonces, había procedido a centrarse en sus retos como próximo maestro pokemon. Y ahora, volvía nuevamente a Luminous con el objetivo de participar de este interesante evento de animación.

–Bueno chicos parece que estamos a un a tiempo de llegar al evento. Me pregunto si los chicos ya estarán allá. Sera genial volvernos a ver frente a frente. –El azabache había mantenido contacto continuo con sus grandes amigos, los hermanos Meyer quienes tras el final de su viaje había separados caminos, no solo del grupo de Satoshi sino entre ellos, siendo Clemont quien se esmeraría en su papel de líder de gimnasio poniendo en práctica las enseñanzas del viaje, mientras Bonnie comenzaría con su formación de entrenadora pokemon.

Sin embargo había que resaltar a alguien más. La persona más importante que tenía aquí en Kalos. Su amiga de la infancia y…novia. Serena Yvone Gabena. Si, Satoshi y Serena habían formado una relación que les llevo a ser novios y mantener su relación a distancia era posible en parte gracias a la siempre actitud positiva del azabache hacia su amiga. Actitud que la performer supo trabajar en conjunto con él para así tener ambos sus vidas profesionales y al mismo tiempo mantener el balance con su relación. Ahora era una grata oportunidad para el azabache, de poder volver a ver a Serena desde su anterior visita, acontecida hace casi tres años.

–Sera grandioso ver nuevamente a la pandilla ¿No creen amigos? –Le pregunto a los pokmons quienes asintieron notablemente emocionados, acto seguido el trio de amigos se adentraron en la gran lumpinuis en dirección a torre prisma donde habrían acordado reunirse.

.

.

/

.

.

 **11:40 am**

La gran celebración que se daría lugar el día de hoy, había sido dosificada para que ciertos lugar insignia de la ciudad pudieran tener su respectivo papel en las festividades, torre Prisma era quizá uno de los tres sitios de máximo apogeo en la realización de este evento. Y ciertamente el punto de partida de un improvisado desfile que llevaría el evento y a las personas interesadas, hacia el estadio.

Momentos antes, en las inmediaciones del edificio insignia de Luminous, un escenario había sido montado en un sitio estratégico para otorgar máximo espectáculo, en este mismo las chicas talento de la región, alentadas por Palermo darían su espectáculo de apertura dando a conocer una temática propia de estos eventos. Cosplay. Eso es lo que recordaba Serena Gabena cuando regreso su memoria hasta donde le dijeron que su participación junto a las demás féminas, sería la de interpretar a cierto grupo de personajes de un anime, conformado por varias chicas Idol. En una charla con Satoshi y sus amigos Clemont había mencionado algo típico de grandes ciudades de Kanto. Modelos juveniles que bailaban y cantaban. En cierto modo Serena no les seria mucha diferencia con lo que ellas eran, salvo quizá…los atuendos un tanto extravagantes y algo pecaminosos que tenían que vestir.

–Creo que me siento incomoda usando esto.

–Para nada Serena. Deberías sentirte genial, digo yo. Solo mírate, estas divina con ese atuendo.

–Tú crees. No lo sé. Yo solo creo que nos vamos a ver un poco…frescas usando estas prendas tan extrañas. –Se quejó la ojiceleste.

–Es que ese es el chiste de hacer cosplay Serena, que tienes que interpretar a un personaje diferente a ti. Si lo ve bien, es un juego interesante. A la gente la va a gustar esa temática. –Shauna exclamo sonriente.

–No pues si de llamar la atención de la gente se trata, entonces ten por seguro que les va a encantar, solo vean cuanta gente vino a vernos. –Nene se había asomado discretamente al otro lado del escenario, era cierto. Había ya una buena cantidad de gente presente, y eso que aún faltaba tiempo para la apertura formal.

–Espero…no hagamos el ridículo. –Manifestó nuevamente Serena.

–Bah que va. Mejor dinos de una vez, que no quieres que Satoshi te vea vestida así. –Manifestó Miette

–¿Que? ¿Cómo aseguras que es por Satoshi?

–Es que eres una exagerada celosa, y tienes miedo que tu novio vaya a agarrar un extraño fetiche por los cosplay. Eso es. Eres tan celosa que hasta tienes celos de una waifu, o como le digan los amantes de estos temas a las chicas de anime.

–Je je je parece que de verdad fuéramos una especie de anime no creen. –Aria quien parecía ser la más alegre se había sumado a la charla. No era necesario recordar que muchas performers se encontraban aquí, siendo parte del evento. –Es decir míranos, ya casi tenemos el grupo insignia, solo falta algo fabulantastico que ponga de cabeza el evento.

–Aria-san por favor. –Amelia manifestó su descontento con la actitud tan irracional de la aun reina de Kalos. –Y en cuanto a ti. –Dirigiéndose a Serena. –Manifiesta al menos un poco de lo que dices que sientes por un público pese a ser la segunda al mando sigues teniendo demasiados imperfectos.

–Bueno bueno ya chicas solo es una forma de pensar para Serena. Pero ya vean que todas vamos a divertirnos y además seremos parte de este gran evento. Alégrense un poco por favor.

–Tienes razón Aria. Lo…lo siento. Está bien vamos a hacerlo. –Serena manifestó un cambio de actitud que debía de mostrar alegría. Y tenía razón de sobra para estar alegre. Después de todo. Iba a ver a Satoshi de nuevo. Si. Sin lugar a dudas este día iba a ser grandioso.

Era una lástima que todos lo pensaron así.

.

.

/

.

.

 **11:50 am.**

Aquella pequeña que habíamos visto anteriormente estaba absorte en la figura fantasmagórica que se manifestaba justo enfrente del arco principal de torre prisma a escasos metros del escenario donde las performers tendrían su concierto apertura. Fue entonces que aqúella enorme estructura comenzó a materializarse ante todos los ´presentes que sin embargo parecían no darse cuenta de la misma. Sencillamente seguían en lo suyo hasta que esta estructura tomo forma y volumen. Fue entonces cuando dio a conocer su verdadera identidad.

 **11:55 am.**

–Eh chica, creo que deberían venir a ver esto. –Nene junto a Shauna llamaron a las demás performers que estaban ultimando los preparativos de la presentación que daría lugar justo al medio día. Las chicas atraídas por la solicitud de sus amigas acudieron a ver qué es lo que les incomodaba a esas dos.

–¿Qué sucede chicas? –Aria les cuestiono ya con su atuendo listo; un traje escolar con toques bastante personalizados y cerrando el juego con una diana sobre su cabello pelirrojo que ostentaba una pequeña pero notable corona.

–Miren eso de allá –Shauna señalo por encima del escenario más allá de los espectadores y el personal de apoyo que estaría controlando el evento, justo debajo de torre prisma, como una estructura que hacía poco jurarían que no estaba ahí se encontraba levantada. Una edificación de aspecto clásico deco; construcción occidental de lo que parecía ser mármol o granito se componía, algo era seguro, incluso a esta distancia se notaba más que bien que no era simple utilería.

–¿De dónde salió esa construcción? –Cuestionaba mientras Aria corría parte del telón y salían todas al escenario. Sin embargo, pese a ello, la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera les prestó atención y es que de alguna forma u otra, mucha de la gente presente estaba más interesada en averiguar qué es lo que era esa "puerta" y de donde había salido de la nada.

–¿Sera acaso parte del evento? –Amelia cuestionaba pese lo que había dicho Aria y lo que veían claro está. Sin embargo mientras las personas parecían absortas con la singular construcción está que solo parecía ser el umbral de una gran puerta parecía ahondar más en su interior solo mostrando una oscuridad sin igual. Hubo incluso algunos que habían acercado a corroborar si en efecto no era un truco o una ilusión, cayendo en cuenta que de espaldas no había más que una pared sólida, pero de frente…un gran recinto y una oscuridad que impedía ver su fondo.

De repente, una ser alado emergió a pleno vuelo del portal

 **11: 57 am**

–Chicos…tengo el presentimiento…de que algo no está bien. –Satoshi detuvo su andar casi en un pestañeo cambiando su semblante manifestando esta extraña sensación. Sus pokemons parecieron concordar con el mientras miraban hacia todos lados sin embargo, las malas vibras parecían venia de una sola dirección. La misma hacia donde se dirigían. Torre Prisma

 **11:59 am**

La gente ahí presentes se quedó congelada cuando una suerte de seres emergió desde el interior del portal. Estrañas siluetas que dieron paso a seres humanoides de distintas complexiones y tamaños, siendo estos solo la vanguardia de un contingente aún más grande.

Casi inmediatamente un número más grande de hombres a caballo y de extrañas vestimentas y atuendos se manifestaron emergiendo desde el portal. No se veían amistosos. La gente incluidas las performers estaban boquiabiertas.

 **12:00 pm**

.

.

/

.

.

Satoshi que se encontraba corriendo hacia torre Prisma detuvo su avance debido a un llamado, volvió su atención a la derecha, encontrándose con Clemont. Sorprendentemente estaba junto a Bonnie, el genio rubio llevaba una suerte de disfraz, más precisamente de un personaje de un anime muy conocido (Royce Mustang de FMA) mientras que Bonnie vestía como una suerte de chica mago (CCS) debido a la impresión que tenía en su pecho Satoshi apenas pudo reaccionar.

–¿Muchachos? –Sin embargo antes de que pudiese decir algo más. Un gran sonido llamo su atención. Era hondo y sonoro. Como una trompeta.

.

.

/

.

.

El cuerno de guerra fue hecho sonar, indicando a todas las fuerzas imperiales que era hora de la batalla. Los hombres aprestaron sus lanzas, los jinetes blandieron sus espadas las bestias lanzaron un coro gutural de rugidos y bramidos, ansiosos de sangre y los arqueros lanzaron la primera andanada de flechas.

El shock entremezclado de distintas situaciones, sumado a lo inverosímil de lo que tenían enfrente, tomo por completo desprevenido a las personas que tarde reaccionó cuando las primeras flechas aterrizaron alcanzando a todo individuo por igual, arrebatándoles la vida o peor aún hiriéndoles seriamente. Fue entonces cuando los gritos de terror de cientos de voces colmaron el cielo de Luminous, acabando con toda la alegría que habían sido reunidas ese día.

.

.

/

.

.

–¿Que fue eso –Clemont cuestiono a lo que Bonnie intento aprestar su iodo para poder escuchar lo próximo que vino arrastrado por el viento. Satoshi no dijo nada, simplemente volvió la vista hacia la dirección donde iban, la calle por donde se dirigía era interceptada por una línea de metro que impedía apreciar más allá y la posición donde estaban no ayudo mucho, sin embargo los tres amigos humanos y los pokemons se acercaron a una baranda por donde pudieron apreciar algo que rondaba el cielo. Y no era un pokemons.

–¿Qué es eso? –Satoshi, un conocedor de muchas especies pokemons debido a sus viajes, nunca logro identificar aquel ser volador, pero eso fue lo de menos cuando miro al jinete a sus espaldas y como dirigía a la bestia hacia algún sitio en tierra.

Fue encantes cuando el mar de gritos desesperados y de auxilio llegaron a sus oídos, causándoles aún más sorpresa, sorpresa que fue rematada cuando vieron por la calle de abajo como la gente huía desesperadamente desde aquella dirección, algunos incluso cayendo al suelo por su terror y unos más intentando cubrirse con sus brazos o luchaban por encontrar refugio.

–¿Pero…que está pasando? –Cuestiono Clemont.

–¡Hermano! ¿Que son esas cosas?

–No lo sé Bonnie, pero vienen del gimnasio. –Acerto a concluir el rubio de lentes.

–¡¿Estás diciendo que vienen de torre prisma?! –Acerto sorprendido el azabache.

–¿Serena está ahí no es verdad? –Bonnie concluyo.

–¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser bueno!

–¿Que hacemos? –Volvio a preguntar el rubio.

–Debemos averiguar que sucede. Debemos de- –Los chicos decidieron que contra todo lo esperado, deben al menos asegurarse que estaba sucediendo y de ser necesario, ayudar en lo que pudieran.

–¡vamos entonces! –Bonnie exclamo. Su hermano no pudo decir que no, mejor que se quedara con ellos antes de arrisegarse a dejarla sola.

.

.

/

.

.

La carga imperial fue precedida por la horda de bestias extrañas, que sin orden ni disciplina arremetieron contra la población de Luminous tomando las siguientes vidas y derramando sangre inocente en la explanada de torre Prisma.

El caos desatado entre todos los presentes solo sirvió para promover el caos que termino por hacer más fácil el ataque de los extraños hombres acorazados, quienes con una barbarie sin precedentes atacaron a la población indefensa, situación que aterrorizo a las performers, las cuales aún se encontraban en dicho escenario y lamentablemente el terror que les invadió les impidió huir de ese sitio. Sin tiempo de reaccionar y totalmente a la vista de los atacantes las performers fueron el botín de guerra perfecto para los imperiales, quienes no dudaron en plantar una bandera sobre la recién creada pila de cuerpos a los que posteriormente prenderían en llamas.

Uno de los centuriones clamo en palabras ininteligibles: *…*

–*¡En nombre del imperio…someteremos esta tierra y a sus habitantes para la gloria de nuestro emperador y de los divinos Palapa y Emroy.

.

.

/

.

.

Lo que podríamos reconocer como los sonidos de la masacre sanguinaria llegaron a oídos del trio de amigos y los pokemons quienes inmediato sintieron el peligro acercarse, una amenaza que incluso ellos no parecían entender.

–¡Unidad 09! ¡Prisma, necesitamos refuerzos! –La voz radial seguramente de parte de la policía era escuchada, mientras una serie de jinetes de dragones sobrevolaban desde Torre Prisma. En direcciones varias, siendo quizá la punta de lanza de este ejército invasor. Y la primera sorpresa para cientos de ciudadanos que vieron por primera vez seres ajenos a los pokemons, de formas asombrosas sin ninguna consideración como los anteriores. Mismas figuras fueron vistas por Satoshi y compañía, deteniendo su recorrido mientras comenzaban a ver las primeras cosas venidas desde otro mundo, literalmente.

–¿Que son esas cosas? –Satoshi ciertamente estaba impresionado, no sabía que decir, nunca había visto pokemons tan extraños y eso que tenía suficiente experiencia viajando en diferentes regiones.

–¿Sera acaso…? –Clemont iba a decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo, un disparo tomo por sorpresa al grupo mientras miraban más adelante, como un oficial de la policía protegía a dos ciudadanas de la envestida de ese animal al parecer había acabado con la vida de uno de los oficial, el cual estaba en el suelo.

La perspectiva de muerte y sobre todo sangre derramada sobre el suelo de Luminous hizo revivir amargos recuerdos en las psiques de nuestros héroes, sin embargo apenas pudieron tener tiempo de pensar cuando la bestia aparentemente herida, dejo caer algo al suelo en su última carga en picada. Era una persona.

El oficial estaba tan impactado como nuestros héroes y los demás cuando vieron que el hombre de extraños atuendos; una armadura de aspecto greco-romana…seguía aparentemente vivo y lo peor, sin duda ni tiempo que perder, se levantó y cargo contra el oficial, desenfundando con endiablada velocidad una daga.

Antes que algo más ocurriera, Greninja salto sobre el desconocido agresor inmovilizándolo casi con la misma velocidad de ataque, el hombre lucho por liberarse del candado al cuello que el pokemon ninja ejercía para inmovilizarlo.

–Bien hecho Greninja. –Dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba al extraño y Clemont acudía al oficial a salir de su shock.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –El rubio pregunto sacudiendo ligeramente al oficial que reacciono casi en espasmo.

–¿Porque están haciendo esto? –El azabache cuestiono al desconocido. Greninja le aflojo el agarre solo lo suficiente para que pudiese hablar. –¡Responde! ¿¡Porque están haciendo esto!? –Exigió con más fuerza mientras apuntaba la hoja de la daga a su rostro. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió, fue que el hombre le amenazase en un idioma que nunca había escuchado. Sea lo que sea nunca había escuchado un lenguaje así.

–Parece que no puede entenderte. –Clemont advirtió.

–Eso parece. –El azabache miro detenidamente la daga que había levantado del piso.

–¿Que es lo que vas a hacer? –Pregunto el rubio de lentes. Sin embargo no fue necesario hacer nada más. El azabache uso el mango de la misma y le propino un duro golpe al extraño hombre, quien quedo noqueado en el acto. Un vez hecho esto, Graninja lo puso en el suelo boca abajo mientras se sentaba sobre su espalda. Seria buena idea usar las esposas de policía ahora mismo.

–Oficial. Pida refuerzos a toda unidad que pueda ayudar. Tenemos que proteger a la gente. –El azabache volvió a cuestionar al agente quien rompió su monótono actuar para responder exaltado.

–¿¡Quien te has creído que eres para darme ordenes mocoso?! (¿21 años?)

–El campeón regional Satoshi katsumoto. Pronto miembro de la elite 4 de Kalos. –Dijo el azabache bastante molesto mientras Greninja se ocupaba de ponerle las esposas al hombre desmayado, que Pikachu le había alcanzado del oficial caído.

–Y yo soy el líder de gimnasio de Luminous. ¿Oficial…va a seguir cuestionando nuestros roles o va a ayudarnos a proteger la ciudad? –El rubio contesto ciertamente molesto aunque su miedo no dejaba de acrecentar.

.

.

/

.

.

Las fuerzas imperiales se abrieron camino entre las principales calles de ciudad Luminous generando un tremendo caos, el mismo que era seguido por un helicóptero de la principal televisora regional y cuyo personal estaba transmitiendo en vivo para toda la gente que se encontraba sintonizando las transmisiones de emergencia. Esto fue posible al menos hasta que una triada de los extraños dragones les asedió, intentando derribarles. Por suerte un Charizard negro intervino al momento, lanzando poderosos ataques de lanzallamas que lograron en unos acasos ahuyentar a los dragones desconocidos y en otros, derribar a sus jinetes.

–¿Que? ¿Un charizard X. ¿Eso quiere decir…? –Dijo la reportera aferrándose a la vida y a la manija de apoyo del helicóptero. –Eso quiere decir…

En una azotea cercana, el charizard descendió justo a donde sus amigos le esperaban. Si, era cierto entrenador de gran fuerza.

–Bien hecho Charizard. –Alain acaricio la cabeza de Charizard una vez este se posó en el edificio.

–Hiciste bien en proteger a ese helicóptero, fue una estupenda idea Alain. –Marion afirmo al ojiazul que se encontraba a su lado.

–No debemos perder el tiempo, lo mejor será avisar al profesor Sycamore. Vamos, andando. –ambos subieron sobre el lomo de Charizard mientras Chespin se aferraba al regazo de Marion y entonces el grupo emprendió el viaje.

.

.

/

.

.

Las imágenes del asedio de Luminous volvieron a repetirse quizá con una cercanía demasiado chocante, quizá incluso aun peor de lo esperado, pues en aquella ocasión gran parte de la destrucción fue material, con una relativa cantidad de bajas civiles, muy pocas vidas en contraste con la carnicería que se estaba manifestando ahora mismo. Siendo una zona céntrica. El número de víctimas y bajas civiles se estaba incrementando continuamente.

La carga de caballería barría con todo a su camino mientras las bestias multiformas y multitonos de piel, bramaban y cargaba contra la gente y pokemons por igual. Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de los últimos, y su lealtad hacia sus entrenadores. El choque y respuesta se haría venir, solo hacía falta la orden adecuada para acometer contra los invasores.

Frente a la carga bestial. Y detrás de la estampida humana que intentaba escapar. Un par de botas rojas fueron reconocibles. Satoshi Katsumoto estaba frente a la escena más dantesca que alguna vez haya visto en su vida. La sangre de cientos de victimas brillaba vistosa a lo largo de la avenida principal desde torre Prisma. Incrédulo miro como las llamas de lejanas hogueras y el mar de gritos venían como antesala de un mal aun peor. Finalmente tomo el radio que había prestado del oficial caído y llamo.

–Clemont. ¿Dime que estás viendo esto? –El azabache había llamado a su amigo quien estaba atónito viendo las escenas dantescas en su ordenador portátil.

–No lo puedo creer. –El rubio hacia esfuerzo por evitar devolver su estómago.

–¿Que es hermano?

–No veas. Vuelve la vista al frente. –Ordeno casi en un grito. Entonces tomo nuevamente la radio. –Hay que ayudar a la gente Satoshi.

–Entonces no tendremos más opción

.

.

/

.

.

 **Flash back.**

–Está pasando en toda la ciudad. La oficial Jenny de este sector no responde. –La patrulla avanzaba hacia torre Prisma, pero entre la estampida de refugiados y el avance lento pero seguro de los hostiles y las bestias impensables, obligaba al vehículo a delinear una especie de cerco. El vehículo había incluso recibido un par de flechas que habían logrado incrustarse en ciertas zonas de la carrocería. Provocando gritos exagerados de las dos jovencitas que viajaban con ellos y claro casi arrancando el llanto de Bonnie. –Que vamos a hacer que vamos a hacer. No podemos hacer nada. –El oficial dejaba la radio de su patrulla mientras maldecía. ¿Qué hacer? –Todo esto porque principalmente estaba el caos generado, una fuerza atacante desconocida compuesta por…por no sé qué cosas y la gente huyendo a toda prisa. Simplemente Satoshi atrajo su atención.

–Solo guíenlos al estadio. –Respondió Satoshi sin perder de vista las escenas que estaba viendo y mordiéndose los labios por la impotencia de no hacer nada. Pikachu estaba con él y Grenija seguro estaba en su pokeball.

–¿El estadio? –El oficial desvió brevemente la mirada hacia el azabache, por medio del espejo

–Es buena idea. Es un sitio amplio con puertas controladas. Casi una fortaleza. ¡Bien pensado Satoshi! –Alabo al oriundo de Kanto.

–¿Hay una forma de comunicarle esto a los demás? –Cuestiono el azabache.

–Usar la radio de la policía y claro si vamos al estadio podría usar los equipos de difusión para cominucarlo. –confeso el genio rubio.

–Bien ya tenemos algo. Serás todo un héroe Clemont.

.

.

/

.

.

 _ **Flash back end.**_

Clemont y Bonnie ya se encontraban en el estadio, donde los organizadores del evento. Es decir la convención, estaban confundidos por lo acontecido mientras la policía tomaba las instalaciones y comenzaban a hacer espacio para recibir a los primeros refugiados, junto con otras fuerzas del orden y servicios públicos como bomberos y servicios médicos. Y claro, asegurarse de que ninguno de esos invasores lograse llegar. Si, el estadio de Lumious sería el refugio perfecto para toda la gente que pudiera llegar, solo había que decírselos.

Esa era la razón por la que Satoshi no estaba ahí, sino en la avenida principal en plena línea de ataque enemigo. El azabache tenía claras intenciones de plantar cara al enemigo pero no estaba solo.

.

.

/

.

.

– _Atención. Les habla el súper intendente. Estamos bajo ataque. Fuerzas desconocidas se desplazan por la avenida principal._

 _A todo civil en las calles, busque refugio inmediatamente. Repito. Fuerzas hostiles atacan la ciudad desde torre Prisma. Evacuen inmediaciones del centro de la ciudad._

 _Atención población civil. El estadio de Lumious está abierto a todo refugiado. Favor de movilizarse a dicha ubicación. A todo civil en las inmediaciones busquen refugio en el estadio. Vayan al estadio._

 _A todo entrenador pokemons de alto rango. Se está montando una línea defensiva para repeler al enemigo, en la avenida principal. No se precipiten ni subestimen la fuerza combativa del enemigo. Antepongan su seguridad primero. Este mensaje se repetirá en bucle._

 _Atención les habla el superintendente…_

.

.

/

.

.

Satoshi libero a todos sus pokemon, y ubicado en la intersección clave que daría al estadio. Justo a tiempo para recibir a la horda de bestias y las falanges imperiales. El equipo de Ash como campeón regional era ciertamente de alto nivel, siendo abanderados por Pikachu y Greninja. Pero como habíamos dicho ya. Ellos no estarían solos frente al enemigo. Un entrenador anónimo de cabellos y ojos castaños asintió mientras liberaba a sus propios pokemons. Casi al mismo tiempo una entrenadora igualmente anónima y de ojos azules con largo cabello pelirrojo le asintió. Ella se veía claramente furiosa. Como muchos otros también.

–¡Prepárense para defender a los civiles! –Satoshi grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque junto a sus pokemons en contra de las bestias fantásticas que ladraban por la sangre de nuevas presas. Una serie de multi ataques caerían sobre ellos; fuego, rayos, hielo y diversos meta ataques.

.

.

/

.

.

Las tropas imperiales habían barrido con los inferiores de este mundo más rápido de lo esperado apenas encontrando resistencia, casual de parte de una suerte de magos y sus "demonios" a los que dieron caza tras pequeños altercados donde uno o más soldados fueron diana de tiro para magia destructiva de amplia variedad. Los salvajes tenían una gran variedad de demonios o bien seré fantásticos que podían usar magia. Como hadas o efigies. Sin embargo la gran mayoría era tan frágil como los inferiores que se atrevieron a enfrentarles.

Demasiado fácil. Ya se encargarían de someter a todos los inferiores como esclavos y suerte es, que habían descubierto la enorme cantidad de tan bellas y deliciosas salvajes cuyos cuerpos y edades no podían ser más que envidiables. Muchas de ellas serian perfecta mercancía o preciados tesoros a obtener como botín de guerra.

Sin embargo ahora era cuando tras esos pequeños incidentes y continuar su marcha sanguinaria por esta increíble ciudad de salvajes, encontraron un gran edificio que bien podría ser una ciudadela parecida al coliseo de la capital imperial. Muchos vieron como varios de los salvajes que masacraban acudían a dicho sitio en busca de refugio. Parecía ser un verdadero reto al final del camino. Y la presencia de varios salvajes que parecían formarse desorganizadamente en torno a un límite fijado, parecía ser señal de que por fin una fuerza combativa vendría a enfrentarlos. Una batalla de verdad.

.

.

/

.

.

Dos mundos diferentes estaban a punto de chocar fuerzas en esta ciudad de Kalos. En un día que debería ser alegre y pacifico para conmemorar el sexto aniversario del asedio de Luminous. Sin embargo todo ello ahora parecía ser nada comparado con el choque brutal que estaba por presentarse justo ahora.

.

.

 **13:45 pm.**

.

.

Sable Abbadie Lombard terminaba de atender los últimos asuntos de importancia en lo que a la agenda real requeria de su atención. Como monarca parlamentista de la región, ella sabía que se estaba organizando una celebración alternativa por el aniversario del incidente Flare, pero más allá de otorgar su ceremonia luctuosa en el templo de Xerneas muchas de las figuras icónicas de la región le invitaron en vano a participar en el futuro festival de animación y esas cosas. Palermo y Pier habían intervenido y junto al profesor Sycamore habrían pretendido planes alternos más allá de una ceremonia religiosa. En todo caso ahora le quedaba tiempo libre para poder planificar la construcción de una cuarta planta de energía en la región de Kalos sur. Sin embargo sus planes para la tarde de ese día, se vinieron abajo cuando Diantha rompió todo protocolo interrumpiéndole en su despacho argumentando disparates sobre monstruos y legionarios de película tesaliana. (unova) sin embargo todo termino cuando sus asistentes le trajeron la noticia de que una matanza sin precedentes que se estaba suscitando en medio de su ciudad su capital; el corazón de su amado reinado.

Tras vislumbrar las primera imágenes sintonizadas por las cámaras de seguridad enviadas por el superintendente. No tuvo que recibir un informe oficial para entender la naturaleza de estos actos y por ende. Su furia seria desatada en su respuesta.

.

.

/

.

.

La carga de los hostiles fue frenada casi de golpe en parte por toda la fuerza descargada de los pokmeons que lanzaron desde hiper-rayos hasta ataques sombra y pisco-rayos, así como los tradicionales ataques elementales que amartillaron con fuerza sobre las filas de aquella bestias y sobre los soldados acorazados, que caían de sus monturas, deteniendo su avance o rompiendo la formación de falange.

Pokemons enfocados mas en ataques físicos, tuvieron su oportunidad de demostrar su habilidad y fuerza para atacar a los seres desconocidos y a cuanto legionario estaba su alcance, puede que muchos de ellos, no les gustase del todo la idea de atacar humanos, pero en este caso tenían que hacerlo para detenerlos de seguir cometiendo sus fechorías.

La escaramuza había generado un caos aun mayor y no era fácil evitar a los civiles que aun huían dentro del rango en que ambas fuerzas chocaban en confrontación. Sin embargo, las cosas empeorarían cuando las bestias aéreas al mando de sus jinetes cargaron sobre la formación de los entrenadores, provocando las primeras muertes de estos. Siendo una improvisada respuesta de estos, al usar a sus pokemons voladores, sea como montura para contrarrestar a estos o bien en solitario para dirigir desde tierra.

Satoshi había tenido suerte. Suerte de que no lo asesinasen desde la primera escaramuza. Muchos de los apenas contados entrenadores que componían dicho grupo de defensores habían caído en la primera andanada de dragones voladores. Y sin sus entrenadores para dirigíroslos muchos de los pokemons aliados, optaron por lanzarse en plan kamikaze contra los invasores a fin de vengar a sus amigos caídos, siendo eventualmente muchos de ellos, víctimas de la batalla.

La visión de los jóvenes entrenadores muertos en el suelo y sus pokemons cayendo en frenesí por la ira y el dolor, mermo la moral de los defensores en un instante. Muchos decidieron escapar. No tenían estomago para esto y ciertamente no podían ser culpados.

Satoshi y algunos más, decidieron seguir en la fila, eran muy pocos y por increíble que parezca aun había civiles detrás de las líneas enemigas. Satoshi que había usado un letrero de señalamiento como escudo para evitar las flechas de la andanada de arcos. Hizo un lado este para contemplar como de una calle aledaña cerca de la línea improvisada. Una niña venia corriendo lo más rápido que podía, aunque sus pequeñas piernas apenas le permitían intentar mantener el paso de la gente que corría delante de ella…

A estas alturas el azabache no sabía si sentir lastima o rabia por los infelices cobardes que huían, mientras dejaban atrás a una niña. Mientras que él y unos más, estaban arriesgando la vida por proteger a los civiles. Bueno, a fin de cuentas no iba a lograr nada si se quedaba ahí, tenía que salvar a la pequeña. Sin apenas tomar tiempo, el azabache que había dado órdenes a sus pokemons en caso de que el mismo cayera, solo pidió la ayuda de Pikachu y Greninja, quienes salieron en tropel detrás suyo.

El caos en sí, era indescriptible, con tantos ataques acertando a metros o incluso centímetros cerca de uno y sumado a la acometida de las bestias jinetes y soldados de a pie, era imposible centrarse en todos los flancos. Por lo que podría decirse que el azabache tenía una suerte endiablada, o que la divinidad le protegía, además de sus amigos pokemons, que en más de una ocasión evitaron un golpe fatal hacia su amigo humano.

Corriendo hacia la pequeña que había tropezado justo en ese mismo instante, y que también un ser enorme de al menos dos metros de altura con rajos toscos y piel verdusca se interponía entre la pequeña y el, dispuesto a molerlo con un golpe de garrote, el azabache tuvo que pensar relativamente rápido. Justo a tiempo el joven se barrió, saliendo de la trayectoria del arma contundente y pasando debajo de este monstruo para acto seguido levantarse a por la niña. El ser que nosotros podríamos reconocer como un orco, volvió la vista hacia su víctima en retirada y antes de que pudiera cargar contra este, un relámpago le impacto de lleno.

Satoshi tomo a la niña y cargando con ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras lo último que vio detrás suyo fueron a esos hombres en armaduras tensar sus arcos nuevamente, razón de más para hacer lo posible por escapar de ahí. Sin embargo un Charizard X aparecería sobre el horizonte en contra dirección suya, listo para lanzar por poderoso lanzallamas que golpearía sobre el contingente de arqueros que habían llegado a reforzar a las bestias y claro a los legionarios que mantenían formación de escudos para repeler en todo posible los ataques de parte de los pokemons.

Debido a esta nueva acometida el azabache había aprovechado y salido en retirada hacia el estadio, después de todo quizá ya habían auxiliado lo suficiente y posiblemente de seguir ahí, iban a morir ellos mismos.

–¡Retírense al estadio! ¡Al estadio! ¡Vamos! –En su momento Satoshi encontró a la entrenadora pelirroja que había sobrevivido, el azabache directamente le arrojo a la niña a sus brazos mientras le ordenaba retirarse. La niña apenas vio el rostro de su salvador mientras la joven que cuidaba de ella ahora corría al estadio. Satoshi miro a la niña irse y tratando de mantenerla a salvo. Intento forzar una sonrisa por encima de sus lesiones, mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo para despedirse. La pequeña le respondió, pero esto no duraría mucho tiempo.

Satoshi vio como la niña cambiaba su expresión señalando ahora con su manita a espaldas del mismo, casi provocando que su cuidadora desviase la mirada. Afortunadamente para la pequeña y mal presagio para el azabache. El azabache volvió su atención justo a tiempo para evadir al jinete sin embargo no pudo evitar que el golpe sobre su cuerpo lo derribase para caer al suelo totalmente adolorido. Satoshi intento reaccionar a la acometida cuando vislumbro el suelo a su derecha con amplio rango…y algo rojizo machando este y sus mismas ropas. Intento voltear bocarriba, descubriendo un duro enfriamiento en su lado izquierdo. Y le pareció sentir muy pesado y frio de la zona del codo hacia abajo.

Luchando por incorporarse para luchar de nuevo, Satoshi estaba mareado y le costaba salir de ese estado, tomando en cuenta que alcanzo a ver a Greninja saltar sobre el jinete y usar sus cuchillas de agua para literalmente apuñarlase mutuamente con el hombre de armadura y caer al suelo.

–Grenin… –El azabache levanto su brazo derecho mirando la sangre manchar sus dedos… entonces rodo sobre su vientre y cuando quiso mover su brazo izquierdo, termino dándose cuenta de la aterradora realidad. Que su brazo desde el codo hacia abajo había sido tajado.

El shock fue tal, que lo único que pudo hacer el azabache fue sujetarse el muñón con su mano libre y arrinconarse contra algo que podía ser parte de la infraestructura del estadio…o bien la montura extraña de aquel jinete derribada en la carga suicida de Greninja.

Satoshi quería levantarse, quería buscar a Pikachu pero solo veía un difuso grupo de figuras agresivas cargar sobre las debilitadas líneas de los pokemons que heroicamente caían ante la avalancha hostil. Lagrimas fluyeron de las cuencas del azabache. Quería levantarse, quería luchar quería salvar a esos pokmeons, quería detener a esos monstruos…eso es lo que eran…monstruos sin importar si llevasen armadura o no.

Todo parecía perderse en la distancia. ¿Qué había sucedido con Serena? ¿Dónde estaría ella? La duda llego apenas a la mente del azabache. Solo veía montones de esos monstros acorazados abalanzarse contra el estadio. ¿Habrá hecho mal al evacuar a la gente aquí, en su intento de protegerles?

.

.

– **¡Fuego! –**

.

.

La voz distante lanzo esta prórroga y enseguida un sonido característico se hizo escuchar a granel en ese sitio. El azabache pudo reconocer ese sonido aunque solo en películas y tv. Era el sonido de un arma de fuego accionarse. Entonces pudo vislumbrar como la masa de hombres y bestias acorazados comenzaban a ser derribados cual pilas de hojas ante las andanadas masivas de cientos de armas accionarse.

–¿Están…cayendo? –Satoshi pudo ver como las líneas enemigas rompían formación mientras caían fila tras fila antes la acción de varios hombres en uniformes azules que incluso comenzaron a avanzar desde varios lados a espaldas del joven azabache. –Han…vencido… –Finalmente Satoshi se dejó caer de forma que extendió su cuerpo sobre el suelo asfaltado, ahí fue cuando la perspectiva desde arriba nos otorgó el desafortunado resultado de la primera resistencia al imperio.

El joven azabache solo era una de las muchas bajas entre civiles entre civiles, entrenadores y mismos pokemons que yacían sobre las calles de Luminous las cuales eran nuevamente manchadas por la sangre de aliados y enemigos incluso aun peor de lo que sucedió hacia seis largos años.

Esta era la perspectiva desde lo alto en ciudad capital de Kalos, con lejanas columnas de humo y los sonidos distantes de las armas accionarse y los gritos de hombres y fieras al ser destruidos por nadie más ni menos que la guardia de Kalos. La única y más poderosa fuerza combativa que la región haya tenido nunca jamas.

.

/

.

Dos mundos chocaban fuerzas ese funesto día…siendo conectados por el portal que había aparecido de la nada…y que posteriormente se llegaría a conocer por los pueblos de ambos bandos como…

.

.

.

" **THE GATE"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gate: Así que el campeón fue a pelear allí.**

.

.

En el anterior episodio. Las fuerzas hostiles invaden ciudad Lumionus y ante el caos generado solo los entrenadores pokemons lograron montar una defensa efectiva mientras las fuerzas del orden les relevaron tras casi ser aniquilados. ¿Ahora…que esto que sucedió realmente, y lo más importante, como deberá reaccionar Kalos y en general la gente de este mundo, acostumbrada a la vida prácticamente utópica luego de haber sido víctimas de actos tan deplorables y sanguinarios? Como cambiaran las formas de pensamiento tras este incidente.

 **Antes de empezar, algo de connotación técnica y contexto.**

Una serie de puntos y detalles técnicos que quiero abordar antes que nada. Basados en lo mostrado en todo el metaverso pokemon; anime, manga y juegos, es un hecho que este mundo no solo es una casi perfecta utopía, sino que además posee tecnologías mucho más avanzadas y eficientes Qué el mundo que conocemos. No parece haber un impacto ecológico trascendental y es posible y hasta sospechoso la estabilidad financiera y socioeconómica presente, pese a cierto descalabro de lógica, como el que jóvenes de edad académica ordinaria puedan "acreditarse" como ciudadanos completamente legales con sueldos, profesión, derechos y obligaciones civiles inclusive libertades para contraer matrimonio. (Esto último según el canon de Takeshi Shudo). Dejando de lado esos últimos detalles, podemos considerar al pokemundo como una utopía.

Por lo tanto fuera de cuestiones morales éticas y escenarios multivariados que he charlado horas y horas con mi buen amigo Lector Luigi sobre este fantástico pokemundo, limitémonos a resumir los detalles más importantes para nuestra historia.

Punto número uno: Tecnología. Es de común saber, que este "pokemundo" es un paraíso utópico con tecnología evidentemente más avanzada y que la nuestra, y que ha logrado de alguna forma darle estabilidad y prosperidad a sus habitantes en su totalidad con ayuda de esta misma. Sumado esto a la aparente irrompible paz que se hace evidente en ausencia casi total de conflictos activos o enfocados. Lo que da entender que al menos este mundo y su humanidad no han sufrido de guerras tan sangrientas o desgastantes como el nuestro. O bien que estos conflictos fueron decayendo con el progreso tecnológico y posiblemente ideológico de su civilización. El punto radica en que irónicamente poseen tecnología que debió haberse desarrollado primero como medida bélica, eso o bien que su desarrollo fue mucho más lento que el nuestro, pudiendo haber demorado mucho más de lo que fue nuestro propio progreso, amén de evitarse eventos poco gratos como fueron las guerras modernas de nuestra realidad.

Segundo punto. Sociedad y economía. Debido a la aparente facilidad con la que niños de edad escolar pueden trepar la verdadera vida civil, y que cientos sino miles de estos puedan viajar a través del mundo que habitan y competir en conferencias de alta relevancia en la sociedad, usando a poderosas criaturas que bajo otras circunstancias podrían ser un tremendo peligro para todos incluso sus propios entrenadores. Esto parece ser indicativo de una paz y una estabilidad, sin igual o bien una sapiensa y madurez social y política sin precedentes, una paz imposible no solo entre naciones sino que con la que humanos y pokemons, que parecen ser tratados como iguales. Exceptuando contados casos claramente demostrables de abuso y mal uso de los pokemons para fines egoístas.

Punto número tres. Ciencia y pensamiento. La abundancia o prosperidad económica y tecnológica implicaría que el pokemundo y sus naciones como Kalos, tiene los recursos técnicos y económicos para aprovechar al máximo sus recursos, la energía parece ser un tema casual, siendo poblaciones más humildes provistas de estos bienes. Campos como la medicina, la robótica, las comunicaciones, y los recursos energéticos y logísticos deberán de cumplir con eficacia las expectativas de su población en general. Pese a enfocarse en los pokemons parece haber indicios que fuera del circulo de las batallas pokemon la sociedad es libre y no padece ninguna tendencia negativa de mucho calado. La cultura parece premiar y un reflejo de la influencia japonesa impresa en el orden o forma de trabajar en este mundo ficticio. Pese a la presencia de organizaciones malvadas, estas parecen estar o bien escondidas o bien dominantes en altos cargos, pero sin suficiente poder de influencia.

No parece haber presencia de conflictos raciales, culturales o ideológicos marcados, y debido a lo visto en todo el anime, el idioma y posiblemente la religión sea unitarios en todas las regiones o en todo este mundo. Siendo posiblemente el culto a arceus y los legendarios como divinales de segundo orden. Estos indicios parecen indicar que hubo una época en la que diferentes culturas idiomas o ideas proliferaron y compitieron para quedar una sola correine. Sin embargo no parece haber indicios de ello. Solo limitémonos a aceptar lo postulado en este punto.

Impresión asimilación y reacción. Este punto es quizá el más complejo de los puntos a cubrir y de hecho deberían ser tres cuestiones. Cuál sería la impresión de este mundo, de esta región Kalos, que en cuestiones anteriormente citadas puede ser el caso de cualquier otra, recibir este choque cultural.

Como deberían de aceptar y sobre todo aprender y conocer sobre este entorno. Y quizá lo más importante de todo. Cuál sería la acción conveniente a seguir. No solo para la región en Si sino para toda esta comunidad internacional que seguramente querría averiguar y actuar de acuerdo a los resultados de aquel incidente ocurrido en Luminous.

El primer punto de esta cuestión y donde se pone en aplicación los factores antes citados, seria traducido en una mejor confianza o seguridad de la capacidad de respuesta de un estado frente a una emergencia, sin demasiados procesos burocráticos o de asuntos personales sobre el bien común, siendo estos obstáculos puestos de lado o resultando más fáciles de evadir casos de corrupción y abuso de poder o desvió de recursos que tanto aquejan nuestro propio mundo. Esta dinámica se mantendría vigente en los demás escalones de las sociedades humanas en el "pokemundo".

El siguiente punto a tratar, es la similitud de la población y el gobierno a un acto de terrorismo extremo en la forma de fuerzas bélicas atacando a la población civil causando un genocidio con todo el descaro y falta a las leyes y criterios de una sociedad aún más estricta en lo referente al prejuicio de acciones como estas. Tanto la población civil como el gobierno en este caso de la región Kalos verían esto como un atentado contra la utopía mantenida a costa de trabajo y esfuerzo de todas las partes de la sociedad en general. Siendo clara y lógica una negatividad o rechazo a estas acciones como de sus perpetradores y claro eventualmente esto generaría una suerte de desprecio y mala aceptación de todo lo proveniente del otro lado del portal.

Esto es de importancia porque sería una fuente de alimentación para las acciones bélicas futuras sobre el territorio enemigo más allá de la puerta. Aquí entra el siguiente punto.

Nuestro propio mundo está sujeto a caprichos de la politica, que en cierto punto, toma las guerras como un negocio o debate de poderosos que terminan saliéndose de control, malgastando recursos humanos y materiales que en realidad son un completo desperdicio en estas acciones. En suma, ninguna nación en la actualidad deberá temer a su enemigo, por amenaza de completa erradicación debido a las leyes internacionales y porque en cierto modo es un negocio de destrucción controlada. Eso no sería visto de igual forma en el mundo pokemon. De hecho la idea generalizada entre todas las regiones seria la siguiente:

Debido a la forma de pensar con ideas ciertamente idealizadas, seguro que conceptos radicales vistos en nuestro propio mundo serian poco cobijados o mal vistos en este. Prueba de ello sería la indignación y suma negatividad de la población ante lo hechos vistos en Lumionuis y la consecuencia respuesta general de sentirse completamente amenazados por enemigos de otro mundo. En pocas palabras; esta guerra seria librada no por fines económicos al menos de momento, sino de desesperación o prevención de este mundo, en un intento de detener a las amenazas del otro mundo.

Resumiendo. La gente estaría a favor de una guerra contra los "monstruos" del otro mundo y si bien la corriente general seria de tristeza y pesar por la perdida, sentimientos auténticos de ira y venganza se gestarían a partir de la tragedia. La población estaría a favor de que su gobierno envié una fuerza punitiva al otro lado del portal para apresar a los responsables de dicha acción infame y hacerle enfrentar la justicia. (El bonito concepto idealizado de Gate toma forma de verdad) anhelando se haga pagar al líder o responsable de estas acciones, así como compensar o reponer los daños y malestares provocados.

Dentro de este hipotético cruce de universos todas las ideas planteadas pueden divergir en resultados totalmente aleatorios que son fuera de todo concepto prácticos o lógicos de tomar en cuenta siquiera. En definitiva la idea detrás de esto es de choque de contrastes, un mundo utópico que podría representar una sociedad similar pero a la vez tan diferente a la nuestra, enfrenta un choque de cultura con una civilización equivalente de la preoccidental clásica. (Roma)

Indudablemente las cosas vana cambiar. Irremediablemente van a cambiar.

.

.

.

INCIDENTE DE LUMONOUS.

Bajas civiles estimadas; mas de 10000 entre muertos y desaparecidos.

FUERZAS DE LA GUARDIA DE KALOS ENTRAN EN LUMONUS PARA NEUTRALIZAR A LAS FUERZAS INVASORAS Y SALVAGUARDAR LAS VIDAS DE SUS HABITANTES. EL SALDO DE ESTE CHOQUE AUN SE ENCUENTRA EN RECUENTO

.

.

Sable Abbadie Lombard, la última en la línea genética de la familia real. Que habría gobernado Kalos desde épocas arcanas. Ahora hacia frente al podio del senado frente a las cámaras micrófonos y reporteros que asediaron con sus preguntas apenas ella estuvo al frente.

Demostrando nuevamente, su férrea postura y haciendo valor a su título como reina pese a su relativamente joven edad, aclaro su garganta y dirigiendo la voz de la razón, se dirigió a su pueblo.

–Hace dos semanas, una fuerza hostil y desconocida…invadió la capital de nuestra región. –La escena cambio mientras las fuerzas de Kalos; efectivos ataviados con uniformes azules de corte militar un cromático, se abrieron paso en los puntos exactos y con apoyo de sus pokemons, todos estos criaturas de elite por su grado de entrenamiento y nivel alcanzado. Siendo quizás al mismo nivel que lod de la elite 4, y que desataban su fuerza elemental y "poder de fuego" contra las bestias míticas de fantasía, así como de las filas de soldados romanos que pese a sus intentos de organización militar, sus formaciones de tortuga y las cargas de pilums que inútilmente quedaron lejos de ser una amenaza para los soldados modernos quienes no solo dirigieron ordenes de ataue directo a sus pokemons sino que ellos mismos coordinaban sus maniobras con el uso del limitado y prácticamente arcaico armamento de hacía casi un siglo de existencia. (1)

Pese a su antigüedad, las carabinas de repetición, rifles de cerrojo o palanca y revolvers; auténticas piezas de museo y claro las pistolas de uso reglamentario, mismos que usaban la fuerza policiaca de Luminous, demostraron ser tremendamente devastadoras en su conjunto contra los imperiales que por más blindaje que llevasen en su armadura y su escudo en formación de testudo. Fueron totalmente inútiles por detener la fuerza destructiva de los proyectiles y esto fue el complemento del caos destructivo que fue desatado contra los invasores del otro mundo.

La contraofensiva de la guardia kalosiana logro un efecto devastador al destruir a las fuerzas invasoras y forzarlas a volver hacia la aún desconocida puerta que había aparecido a los pies de la torre prisma. –Estas extrañas tropas fueron rechazadas primeramente por nuestras fuerzas del orden, y eventualmente por civiles dispuestos a defender a su ciudad y en sí, por su patria. –Las escenas de Sable declamando los resultados de las últimas semanas resumiendo los resultados de este evento.

A la par, las fuerzas de Kalos golpeadas psicológica, mental y moralmente ante las trágicas imágenes que se vieron en medio de una pacífica luminous ahora un baño de sangre. Sangre inocente de compatriotas.

– Las perdidas han sido lamentables, me duele decírselos. Pero lamentablemente, miles de nuestros compatriotas han perdido su vida ante este acto deplorable e irracional. Una infamia no provocada y cobarde de parte de estos invasores, de parte de estos…terroristas. Que incluso superan el nivel de infamia que los traidores Flare orquestaron hace seis años contra de nuestra bella ciudad.

– La voz de Sable tomo fuerza mientras ella misma buscaba desfogar parte de su rabia reprimida por haber tenido que cargar con el pesar de miles de muertes, y pudieron haber sido menos si tan solo los problemas de comunicación no hubieran interferido tanto, aun pese a que Diantha Carnet le había explicado que nunca nadie pudo esperar algo como esto, era un hecho que mínimo la mitad de esas almas habrían podido haberse salvado.

La escena nuevamente cambio mientras la guardia de Kalos tras recapturar luminous, había auxiliado a cientos de supervivientes refugiados en el estadio principal y vengado a los heroicos ciudadanos que habían tomado la lucha en su propia mano para defender a sus compatriotas caídos. Incluso se había logrado capturar a un número sustancial de estos invasores a quienes las tropas kalosianas tuvieron que contener su ira reprimida por no aporrearles hasta la muerte con el fin de hacer justicia. Esto era algo relevante pese al hecho que nadie había siquiera pensado que un castigo establecido por la ley fuera insuficiente para hacerles pagar su crimen.

Obbiamente hubo ciertos casos durante el caos en los que contingentes enemigos habian sido tan golpeados que terminaron fragmentados y los pocos supervivientes de esos grupos, fueron literalmente perseguidos hasta su aniquilación tanto por las tropas regulares como por ciudadanos que tuvieron la oportunidad y la aprovecharon al máximo. Aun pese a que generalmente tales actos hubieran significado condenas penales a todos sus autores.

Como se terminó de confirmar por las mismas fuerzas kalosianas, dicha invasión provino de una extraña construcción; un portal que no parecía haber tenido otro medio de origen más que el haber aparecido de la nada. –Finalmente. Las sorpresas solo empezarían cuando las mismas fuerzas decidieron cruzar el portal en persecución de estos enemigos, encontrando con ello un nuevo mundo…y el origen de sus ahora jurados enemigos.

.

.

–Hasta donde sabemos, demoler la puerta no significara el fin de esto, las tierras más allá de esta no aparecen en los mapas y no sabemos cómo interpretar esto de la mejor forma, más que suponer que aquellas tierras son ajenas a nuestro mundo. –Sable le revelaba esta información a su pueblo y a través de los medios masivos de comunicación, al resto del mundo. –Como bien dije, cerrar la puerta no arreglara, ni siquiera compensara debidamente esta tragedia. Por ende, junto con el consejo y senado de Kalos…hemos llegado a la conclusión, que las tierras detrás de la puerta serán consideradas zona hostil y deberán ser sometidas a la jurisdicción de nuestro gobierno. Además de buscar con esto al responsable o responsables directos por la acometida a nuestro pueblo y traerlos ante la justicia. –Palabras duras que englobaban el sentimiento posterior a pesar y luto que todo Kalos sopesaba.

–Por ello y más, a partir de ahora…solicito al senado, permiso total para declarar el estado de GUERRA. –Momentos históricos. Por primera vez en poco más de cien años de historia pacifica aun pese al incidente flare y propias acciones de otras facciones radicales, una región quizá la única en el mundo actualmente, declaraba el estado de guerra, no contra sus vecinos o miembros de la comunidad internacional, sino contra los invasores barbaros de otro mundo.

La radicalización de Kalos frente a este incidente fue de completa atención para las demás regiones pero en vista de lo sufrido en plena ciudad de las luces, un núcleo urbano modelo y que ciertamente era punto de encuentro de muchos extranjeros, nativos de varias de las regiones alrededor del mundo, muchos de los cuales perecieron en ese incidente, orillo a las demás regiones a mantener una postura pro-neutral conforme a las directivas internaciones. Cuestión que se ahondaría eventualmente.

.

.

Ahora…algo que debemos recordar el valiente sacrificio que han entregado aquellos que sin obligación alguna tomaron la decisión de proteger a los demás ante estas hordas invasoras. Ciudadanos modelo y personas que ahora y siempre, serán recordados como gloriosos entre las naciones y ejemplo a seguir para todos los ciudadanos de Kalos. Ante ustedes. Nuestros dos héroes de Luminous. –Sable clamo palabras patrióticas intentando apaciguar el hecho, que de aquellos partisanos defensores de luminous, solo habían quedado un par con vida.

.

.

Las puertas se abrieron y el recinto se vio aludido al observar como dos figuras avanzaban hacia el corazón del mismo, escoltados por una guardia de honor. Aquellos dos héroes, no eran más que un chico y una chica de joven edad. De estos dos el chico, identificado así debido a su complexión ya que su cuerpo en si estaba cubierto por una suerte de traje de combate de singular diseño, sobresaltando una suerte de gabardina marrón que dejaba ver parte de blindaje sobrepuesto, ciertamente no era un atuendo para asistir a un evento así, era más bien un atuendo que podría asemejarse a los primeros pokemons ranger, que marcharon sobre Unova hacia un par de siglos, pero obviamente con marcadas diferencias; su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco militar que envolvía casi todo su cráneo, ocultando cualquier rastro de cabello o piel siquiera. Eso o tenía una suerte de malla o bandolera envolviendo su cabeza…

Su rostro había sido encerrado debajo de una suerte de mascara antigás, creando del casco en su un complejo resultado en su aspecto, pues prácticamente toda su humanidad estaba cubierta por este atuendo incluso sus manos estaban cubiertas por ajustables y robustos guantes negros. Algo curioso de añadir es que aun evadiendo el sonido presente en el sitio, podía escucharse la respiración un tanto dificultosa por parte de este chico. Eso y la aparente dificultad de poder caminar siguiendo el paso de su colega fémina.

La joven por su lado estaba en mejores condiciones, pues simplemente estaba vistiendo un uniforme de la guardia kalosiana de corte femenino pero que mantenía la postura seria en este entorno. Quiza su cabello largo y suelto de mas alla que dos broches, que le daban una suerte curiosa de adorno marcaban que era una civil. Ambos jóvenes marcharon hasta quedar ante su alteza real, quien no tardo en darles presentación.

–Ante ustedes, los ilustres entrenadores pokemons de elite. Los héroes de lumionus. –Sable clamo mostrándose benévola.

.

.

Ante el senado de Kalos y en si, ante toda su gente. Satoshi Katsumoto se presentaba ante la reina sable siendo enfundado por aquella suerte de coraza, en el momento en que fue presentado. El mismo se limitó a no revelar su rostro. Simplemente porque tras recordar lo que vivió mientras era traído de vuelta a la vida, pudo sentir algo parecido a una tortura sin igual. Y cierto era que su aspecto era demasiado grave para dejarse ver así frente a las cámaras.

–Una vez más ha demostrado su valía, joven Katsumoto. Nuevamente ha hecho honor a su título. –Fueron las palabras de Sable en el momento en que le entregaba su reconocimiento. Sé que pese a su malestar y la complicada situación que está atravesando, quisiera poder hacer más por compensarle. –Remarco. –Dígame. ¿Hay alguna forma en que pueda compensarle? –Satoshi pese a no poder demostrar nada en su rostro cubierto, ciertamente llevo su mano al cuello intentando afinar su voz. Entonces respondió.

–Su alteza. Parte de mi familia murió en esta tragedia. Mucha gente que estimaba murió o desapareció…yo mismo eh perdido parte de mí, mi identidad…puede que mi vida. –Satoshi desvió ligeramente su vista hacia su brazo derecho mirando su mano. Ciertamente no era ya su mano real. –por favor…le pido…me permita unirme…a la guardia de Kalos. –Estas palabras tomaron revuelo entre la gente expectante, mientras los flashes de las cámaras accionaban sobre el recinto.

–¿Quiere unirse a la guardia? –Sable remarco la pregunta, ciertamente no esperaba esto.

–Quiero luchar. Quiero luchar contra ellos. (los invasores) quiero… –Estrujando ambos puños. –quiero acabarlos…a todos ellos…hasta el último que quede. Quiero…hacerles pagar…que paguen por su crimen… –Pese a no verse su rostro detrás de esa mascara, la voz aunque distorsionada era claramente furiosa. Y cierto fue que de lo que se conocía de el, claramente había quedado marcado por la lucha.

–¡Tiene razón! –Alguien entre el senado clamo lo siguiente: –¡Esto ha sido un ultraje! ¡Debemos responder con la misma fuerza!

–¡Son salvajes! ¡No tiene caso negociar con ellos!

–¡Debemos hacer justicia!

–¡justicia!

–¡Justicia!

.

.

Lentamente el revuelo comenzó a manifestarse, debido a que no solo los miembros del senado clamaban por tomar acciones al respecto, sino que los mismos guardias de Kalos, y varios reporteros y periodistas sobre todo aquellos ligeramente radicales y directos, levantaron la voz. Y con ellos, muchos espectadores de la región, anidarían la idea en sus mentes. Pronto todos ellos querrían lo mismo: Justicia, a cualquier costo. Al final Sable levanto la mano por sobre el senado y todos los presentes, Sable Abbadie Lombard, demando silencio, tras suspirar y centrar su atención de nueva cuanta hacia Satoshi, continuo.

–Si esa es su elección. Entonces mucho me temo que no puedo hacer nada en su contra. A partir de ahora, Satoshi Katsumoto se unirá a la guardia de Kalos. Siendo el primero y hast ahora único miembro extranjero. Esperemos…sea el ultimo.

 _._

 _._

 _Grave equivocación de Sable, pues a partir de ese dia, cientos de extranjeros se ofrecerían para unirse a la guardia y muchos de ellos tendrían el mismo fin que el del azabache, saldar cuentas pendientes._

 _._

 _._

La región especial… –Sable nombro. –Como el portal de acceso a estas tierras está dentro de las fronteras de Kalos, en seguimiento a la constitución; estas tierras pasan a ser soberanía de la región y deber de su población tomar y aprovechar para su beneficio. Por lo tanto aquellos criminales y fuerzas radicales alternas o fuera de control de nuestro gobierno, serán consideradas enemigos del estado, por lo que a partir de ahora la guardia de Kalos partirá a la región especial para someter a estas fuerzas hostiles y capturar a su líder supremo con el fin de traerlo ante la corte y exigir justicia y compensación por los crímenes cometidos.

.

.

En algún lugar y momento posterior a esto. Veíamos a Sable vestida con atuendo formal; –falda de tablones de media rodilla de color azul rey, camisa de vestir blanca pulcra y un listón azul oscuro ataviado a su cuello, medias negras y zapatos de piso de corte escolar.– mientras caminaba en compañía de lady Diantha y del elite Narcizo quienes le acompañaban por una suerte de pasillo siendo de un lado una suerte de pasillo real, quizá del palacio de Cenit.

–Parece que lo consiguió su alteza sin siquiera creerlo.

–Ciertamente fue no esperado, pero la petición de estado de guerra estaba ya en mesa del senado desde que se confirmó la invasión Diantha. –Narcizo le respondio por su alteza. –Si me permite decirlo es exagerado ver los resultados.

–Si. No solo una alta cantidad de civiles se presento al servicio solicitando ingreso a la guardia de Kalos, sino que ahora tenemos un contingente de quinietos extranjeros ya en entrenamiento.

–Ahora estamos en guerra Diantha. Y en la guerra hay riesgos. Nada es seguro. En todo caso esto es inevitable. –Sable se detuvo a encararles –Quiza luego de los ucedido y de que tuviéramos queaminorar las contundentes noticias ded que incluso decenas de guardias de Kalos perecieron tras la contraofensiva del otro lado del portal, deja entre ver muchas cosas. Quizá todos esos reclutas sean necesarios después de todo.

–Guerra. Puede que sea la primera guerra en muchos años tantos como cuanto...un siglo quizás. –revelo la Elite. –Parece que no hemos mejorado en ese tiempo.

–Eso se debe a que ciertamente hemos progresado como especie. –Narcizo contesto. –Pero parece que ciertas costumbres nunca se olvidan del todo. Pese a que después de la gran guerra, se tomó en cuenta la advertencia del mal camino que estábamos tomando las naciones con esto. –Narciso declaró.

–Ciertamente es un beneficio que haya sido así. Sin embargo; ahora vemos que estamos en cierta desventaja. –Sable afirmo. –De no ser porque la guardia poseía pokemons de alto nivel quizás habría sido aún más difícil rechazar a estos salvajes.

–Bueno ciertamente no son tan salvajes. Solamente parece que son tecnológicamente arcaicos. –respondió nuevamente el elite.

–Si. Puede que sean anticuados, pero si se les permite, pueden causar peores destrozos que lo ocurrido en luminous.

–Sobre todo si tiene en cuenta que ellos poseen bestias de fábula que ciertamente no son como los pokmeons.

–De hecho esa es nuestra ventaja. –Sable tomo punto de atención en esto mientras se dirigían nuevamente por ese pasillo hacia un par de puertas al fondo, –Según los reportes que leí, parece que a diferencia de nosotros, ellos no son tan hábiles lidiando con pokemons dispuestos a proteger a sus entrenadores o familias. (No todos los pokemons son entrenados para competir eso es saber común.)

–Ciertamente me resulta esperanzador saberlo. –Confirmo Diantha. –Pero no me gusta la idea de usar pokemons como armas de guerra, por no mencionar que estos no deberían ser usados como sacrificio o carne de cañón.

–yo igual Diantha. Estaba pensando que sin ellos quizá hubiésemos llegado un punto en que no pudiésemos defendernos de salvajes como estos. Pero igualmente me siento mal de que hubiera muertes innecesarias de estos pokemons, son criaturas magnificas, y una muerte así no es digna de ellos –Sable detuvo frente a las puertas dobles de madera mientras alegaba esto. Los puntos importantes a recabar eran quizá estos:

–Escuchen. Militarmente, estamos desentrenados y desactualizados, el progreso tecnológico parece que se olvidó de las aplicaciones militares, usamos aun armamento de principios del siglo pasado cuando ocurrió la gran guerra y ciertamente no hubo ningún desarrollo por increíble que pareciera oírse, de tecnologías armamentísticas.

Lo siguiente es que nuestros enemigos parecían provenir de una era mucho más antigua, digamos medieval, luchan con espadas y lanzas, y usan armaduras de acero y hierro que claramente son útiles contra ese tipo de armas. Sin embargo pese a esta ventaja tecnológica, no podemos seguir usando armamento obsoleto para combatir esta nueva guerra.

Los pokemons demostraron ser estupendos aliados, pero…si iban a ser parte de esto, debería ser como un apoyo. Y finalmente. Debemos desarrollar una estrategia uniforme para conseguir ganar esta guerra y evitar más bajas innecesarias. Civiles y militares por igual.

.

.

Sable había logrado conseguir el apoyo de total de la nación y pese a la idea de iniciar una guerra en estas épocas de paz y armonía, las imágenes del incidente luminous que dieron la vuelta al mundo, amedrentaron la negativa de regiones vecinas, sobre todo porque también muchos ciudadanos de estas mismas regiones perdieron la vida en el incidente. Así que en cierto caso, aquellos invasores habían declarado la guerra no solo a Kalos sino a todas las naciones cuyos ciudadanos murieron ese día en las calles de la ciudad de las luces.

.

.

Tras haber cruzado las puertas encontraron lo que Sable deseaba averiguar; la respuesta a sus inconvenientes técnicos. El recinto era el laboratorio y estudio del palacio donde ahora se había montado todo lo relacionado a la necesidad bélica presente. Ahí también estaban varios individuos que pudimos reconocer en breve.

–Su alteza. Buen día. –Meyer y su hijo Clemont habían levantado su atención de la mesa de juntas en la que se encontraban junto con otros eruditos como el profesor Sycamore así como el cerebro de la frontera y especialista técnico Noland y Tokker; otro cerebro de la frontera de Kanto que debido a su especialidad como arqueólogo e historiador fungía como guía técnico. Ahí también se encontraban Steven Maximus. El elite de Hoen quien hacía varios años había tomado mando de la compañía de su padre y era ahora parte del equipo técnico. Ahí también se encontraba Samuel Oak el especialista pokemon de Kanto.

Todos ellos eran parte del equipo técnico que debió al incidente de luminous se encontraban aquí, preparando el terreno para la lucha.

–Buenos días caballeros. Eh venido a ver los resultados y propuesta que tienen para mí.

–Es bueno contar con su presencia majestad. –Sycamore tomo palabra mientras hacían espacio para que Sable tomara asiento. La mesa de conferencias tenía un proyector de hologramas que les serviría de apoyo para ilustrar mejor sus propuestas. –Por favor tome asiento.

Muchas gracias. Como verán. La situación señores, es que estamos en guerra y lamentablemente nos encontramos con ciertos desperfectos que ponen en riesgo nuestra ventaja tecnológica frente a estos invasores. Así que tras esto espero que me muestren lo que tienen para solucionar esto. Mmmm –La reina entrecerró la vista. –Me parece que les conozco…creo que no nos han presentado. –Sable señalo a un trio que ciertamente destacaba por su peculiar aspecto.

–Oh claro permítanos presentarnos. Me llamo Jessiebell. Seguramente me recuerde por haber sido performer hasta hace menos de dos años. –Ahí estaba Jessie junto a james y Meowht, este disfrazado como un oficinista gordo de traje y gabardina de color beige…que en realidad era el disfraz perfecto para que Woboufet que servía de piernas para el pokemon parlanchín no se viera tan bajo de estatura. El trio rocket estaba aquí presente con uno de sus convincentes disfraces pero lejos de lo que pensáramos sus intenciones aquí eran otras muy distintas.

–Jessiebel…creo haber oído de usted. Mostro potencial en su último año de performer. Lamento lo de sus compañeras. –Sable se disculpó debido a que durante el ataque invasor. Las performarse desaparecieron y debido al tremendo estado en que algunos fallecidos fueron recuperados, no pudo identificar ni menos confirmar su paradero.

–Descuide. Yo también lamento no haber estado ahí para ellas. –En cierto modo las palabras de la pelirroja eran ciertas. Pese a que no se llevaba del todo bien con la mocosa novia del bobo, en cuestión profesional todas eran aliadas. Y frente a esta situación lamento no haber estado ahí para ayudarles. –Sin embargo ahora mismo pretendo redimirme al ofrecerme como voluntaria para este proyecto así como mis asociados.

–Si así es su alteza. –James tomo palabra con sus dotes de actor, que muchas otra vez le había funcionado. Disculpe no nos presentamos. Somos de automatron inc. Empresa en robótica avanzada. Espero que nuestro apoyo pueda serles de mucha utilidad. –James informo. Ahora sabíamos que estaba sucediendo aquí.

–Bien. Es a eso a lo que venimos aquí. –Sable recobro postura. –ahora pasemos a lo importante.

.

.

Satoshi lanzo un grito de dolor apenas la luz regreso a sus ojos. Pudo sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo. Siluetas oscuras que le rodeaban entre esa luz enceguecedora, que no sabía si le pretendían ayudar o perjudicar. Sintió como las máquinas y brazos robóticos pescaban su muñon o eran acaso muñones…cortados por aquellas hojas afiladas, y pinchando quemando o soldando cerraban sus heridas y suturaban sus cortes. Casi pudo sentir como si parte de su humanidad estaba siendo despedazada sin su consentimiento.

.

/

.

Detrás de su casco, Satoshi respiro dificultoso. Esta mascara, aunque eficaz, le costaba acostumbrarse. Sin embargo. Su concentración siguió adelante. Corto cartucho y la carabina boto la cacerina usada, el clásico chasquido del porta balas era hasta cierto modo un sonido atractivo que rápidamente cogió como uno de sus favoritos. Porque cuando sonaba; le estaba diciendo que ocho de esos infames habían muerto y él debía de recargar antes de que otros ocho llegasen a por él.

Introdujo la nueva cacerina en la recamara y tras cortar parque se levantó. Corrió a través del circuito y al momento de llegar al siguiente punto de control, se arrodillo y levanto el rifle tan rápido como pudo. Diviso los objetivos marcados y disparo. Aun le pesaba un poco reponerse a la patada del culatazo que el arma provocaba pero en cierto modo le estaba tomando el truco. Eso y que su fortaleza física así como su nueva condición, le estaban viniendo de la mano, al menos eso le dijo Clemont en su momento.

Acertó a los objetivos marcados; cinco. Entonces se levantó y presuroso se preparó para ingresar al fortín. Haciendo uso de las mejoras recibidas, pateo la puerta y esta azoto brutalmente contra la pared, el ingreso levantando el arma a mitad del cuerpo y entonces diviso un nuevo objetivo al frente tras el portal de una recamara contigua. Disparo una vez y enfilo. Entonces un nuevo blanco emergió al lado de la entrada. Satoshi no se amedrento, y lanzo un golpe con la cacha del rile empujando a su atacante. El azabache recupero la postura de la carabina y entonces usando la bayoneta que tenía adosada al cañón, cargo contra este y lo atravesó. Retirando inmediatamente la punta para dirigir su atención el objetivo entrante por la ultima recamara y disparo dos veces mas

La cacerina chasqueo y el arma estaba vacía. Satoshi la descarto y tomo la pistola de 9mm de su funda así como su cuchillo reglamentario y en una combinación de ataque corto y media distancia. Se entró al último cuarto. Encontró una improvisada barricada a mitad del mismo y entonces apenas vio emerger a su enemigo disparo cuatro veces, entonces entro en derredor de la habitación para percatarse que no hubiera otro atacante. Miro al fondo del cuarto y vio una puerta más, avanzo rápido y con el arma en mano abrió ligeramente la puerta haciendo que esta se descubriera sola. Revelando así, su verdadero objetivo; un maniquí con el letrero de rehén. Satoshi reviso todo el derredor pero solo estaba eso. No más no menos. Entonces procedió a revisar el mismo y antes de eso decidió revisar debajo de la silla. Encontrando si una trampa cazabobos. O eso es lo que le dijeron en la instrucción. Bueno él no era un bobo. Así que con ligereza, se encargó del mecanismo. Y una vez hecho esto corto los amarres y llevándolo al hombro, se devolvió sobre sus pasos para salir de ahí.

PRUEBA TERMINADA.

Se escuchó en los altavoces y entonces Satoshi dejo caer el maniquí una vez estuvo en el punto de control. Dando por terminado el ejercicio.

.

.

–Nada mal para un novato. –la voz de un hombre de marcado acento kalosiano dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde el azabache estaba.

–Señor. –Satoshi afirmo colocando el maniquí sobre unas cajas de armamento.

–Parece que podrás hacer tu trabajo después de todo. Eso es bueno. Pero no te confíes. No porque tus enemigos no posean ningún arma de fuego o similar no signifique no sepan cómo luchar. Ahora que vas a ser líder de unidad. Aprende que el riesgo dependerá de las decisiones que tomes. Y de ahí dependerán las vidas de tus hombres y la tuya, estas entendiendo.

–Si señor Petta. Soy consciente de ello. No quiero…no quiero que eso pase de nuevo. –Era curioso ver a Satishi dentro de esa coraza de ranger de unova.

-puede suceder de nuevo novato. Por ello debes estar seguro de las acciones que tomes y pienses seriamente en las consecuencias de tus actos. Aun no sé cómo este la situación para los chicos que están allá. Pero cuando te incorpores y marches con los refuerzos próximamente. Todo allá dependerá de ti y tus acciones. Así que más te vale hacer bien tu trabajo. Me está escuchando chico de equipo.

–Completamente señor.

–Honestamente no sé qué está pensando su alteza en enviarlo allá.

–Honestamente…no pienso volver. –Dijo el azabache sin ningún reparo.

– ¿No planea volver? Es que acaso pretende morir allá.

–De lo por hecho coronel Petta. –Alguien llamo al aludido desde lejos. Tanto este enfundado en su informe de guardia de Kalos como Satoshi vestido con aquella indumentaria extravagante. Volvieron la atención hacia su izquierda. Ahí encontraron a dos hombres de complexión media, militares claramente pero de rasgos extranjeros. Satoshi momentáneamente los confundieron con kantonses como el pero en breve noto que eran de distinta procedencia.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes soldados? –Petta pregunto.

–Disculpe la impertinencia. –Uno de ellos alego mostrándose más respetuoso que el otro. Teniente Louis especialista en comunicaciones.

–Sargento Marcus. Especialista en explosivos. Venimos a liderar la legión extranjera, fundada por su alteza Sable Abbadie Lombard.

–Así es. Aquí están los documentos que lo avalan. –Louis le entrego una carpeta a Petta, quien reviso, mientras volvía la vista hacia el azabache. –Puede decirme. Porque no tienen la misma indumentaria que nuestro juvenil amigo. –hizo referencia a la armadura que llevaba Satoshi.

–Lo desconozco, pero me parece que es un prototipo. Quizás pronto se nos proporcione a los demás. –fue la respuesta que encontró mientras saludaba ahora al azabache. –Usted debe ser el héroe de luminous. No es así.

–¿Eh en serio es Satoshi katsumoto?

–Así es. Soy yo. Katsumoto Satoshi campeón de Kalos. –Respondio el azabache señlandose a si mismo con el pulgar.

–El campeón de Kalos sin duda, pero ciertamente esto es diferente de la liga pokemon. –Petta repitió de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo parece mostrar mucho empeño en querer pelear.

–¿Que no es algo similar lo que usted debería sentir?

–Mi trabajo es entrenar a los reclutas hijo no opinar. Yo no opino con usted ni siquiera frente a usted. Ya debería saberlo.

–Entendido señor. Solo quería compartir mi opinión.

–Pues ya tiene la mía. Bueno no se quede ahí parado. Vaya a entregar su equipo y prepare sus cosas seguramente ahora deberá presentarse con ustedes no es así.

–Efectivamente señor. Tomaremos cargo a partir de ahora. –Louis termino de afirmar.

Tras haberse retirado el instructor. Satoshi pudo presentarse formalmente con los dos oficiales descubriendo que estos provenían de una singular región llamada Aztlan. Lejos de aquí al sur de Unova. Sin embargo antes de poder indagar más, sintió una serie de golpecitos sobre su casco. Apenas él se volvió recibió un jalón de este, desajustando la máscara y el casco, confundiéndolo en el proceso. Una vez termino de reaccionar se encontró con una chica que nosotros reconocíamos bastante bien.

–Erres demasiado lento kínder. –Chica pelirroja de ojos azules zafiro y piel blanquecina le llamo "chico" en otro idioma. Uno usado en la vecina región de Hermania. Como se supone que vas a matar a uno de esos salvajes si no puedes evadir una broma de tu amiga. –La joven alego con poderío pero ciertamente se mostró empática con él, hasta el punto de abrazarlo. Mientras sonreía.

–Asuka… ¡Me estas ahogando! –El azabache reacciono estrepitosamente.

–No seas baka…como voy a hacerlo. Ni que fuera tan fuerte como tú. –Sonrió ella haciendo el candado.

– En serio me estas asfixiando. –Pese a no revelar su verdadero rostro. Satoshi actuaba y hablaba como si en verdad pareciera ahogado. Cosa que llamo la atención de los dos aztlantes.

– Vaya. Mira esto Marcus. ¿No te recuerda a Laura?

–No sé de qué estas hablando.

–Hehe no te hagas que la Gardevoir te habla eh. Si es casi una calca de lo que pasaba cuando estábamos en Antacorita.

–Te digo que no sé de qué me estás hablando. –Se defendió el fortachón.

–Oh ustedes deben ser los nuevos líderes no es así. –Asuka Lysson Soryou. Un placer. –La pelirroja finalmente soltó al azabache quien respiro aliviado.

–Yo soy Louis…y él es Marcus. Ambos somos guardias de la región de Aztlan. Es un placer conocerle joven Soryou.

–Si es un placer conocer a la doncella de Kalos. –Marcus dijo con sorpresa. –Quien iba a decir que personas de diferentes regiones fueran a congregarse aquí en Kalos cuando sucedió lo peor.

–Muchas vidas se perdieron en la tragedia de Luminous. Por supuesto que muchos quieren que se haga justicia. –Satoshi recobro su postura. –Supongo que vamos a trabajar juntos en esto.

–Así es chico. Aunque ciertamente seremos divididos en escuadrones. Su alteza real, nos encargó a nosotros específicamente, que ustedes dos pasaran a ser parte de nuestro escuadrón. Sera cuestión de tiempo en lo que terminan los preparativos para la operación de refuerzo, pero al final…vamos a depender unos de otros una vez hayamos cruzado el portal. –Explicaba Louis.

–Y que lo digas. Escuchen, sé que esto puede sonar mal, pero mucho de lo que vaya a suceder dependerá también de que tan efectivos coordinamos y eso implicara mantener la unidad. Está claro eso. Soldados. –Louis, confirmo su mando sobre este equipo recién formado.

–SEÑOR SI SEÑOR. –Tanto Asuka que ya poseía un quipo corporal similar al de Satoshi, excepto por el casco y la máscara, como el azabache asintieron.

–Lo que usted diga señor estudioso. Usted tomara control en el primer momento de la batalla. Y junto con Karine una vez este por aquí y con estos niños…vamos a montar una perfecta parodia de anime bélico. –Marcus sonrió mientras usando sus brazos y tamaño sostenía los hombros de ambos chicos y sonreía. – ¿Quién sabe? Quizá luego de pensar en lo que se vio en Luminous es indicio de lo que haya allá. Quizá encontremos Kitsunes, Nekogirls o quizás…Elfas… –Marcus sonrió perversamente mientras reía maquiavélicamente. –hu hu hu imagina si fueran elfas…o espera. Que tal…loris legales… En esta ocasión la sonrisa perversa de Marcus escalón a nuevas escalas si es que eso era posible.

–Hiug…pervertido. –Asuka reclamo mostrándose incomoda y zafándose del agarre del gigante.

–Estas enfermo Marcus. –Louis exclamo notoriamente molesto.

–Bueno. Bueno…dejemos eso para después. Vayamos a llenar el resto de los trámites y…de paso ir por algo de comer. Además nuestros pokmoens necesitan estirar las piernas. –Cambiando de tema el gigante decidió dejar de jugar.

–Si es comida lo que buscan puedo guiarles. Síganme. –Satoshi les invito mientras el grupo de adultos y jóvenes salieron del campo de tiro, adentrándose en el campo militar principal cercano a Luminous, donde cientos más de otros guardias de Kalos estaban realizando diferentes actividades; entre ejercicios, adiestramiento, revisión de equipamiento, y practica de armas y artillería. Ciertamente eran cientos, y muchos más venían en camino. Lentamente Sable movia los recursos de su nación para enfilarse hacia la mítica puerta.

.

.

Lo cierto es que ya habia una fuerza combativa del otro lado del portal. La misma que se habia encargado de repeler a los invasores hechandoles de luminous y asegurando una cabeza de playa al otro lado del portal, la misma puerta que se erguia ahora sobre la cima de una colina en medio de una planicie provista de hondonadas laderas y lomas.

Este era el lugar donde las fuerzas de Kalos y las invasoras legiones…chocaron fuerzas verdaderamente. Los quizá primeros encuentro y quizas los mas sanguinarios a los que la guardia de Kalos pudo haberse sometido nunca antes.

.

.

–Comandante. –un joven quizá en sus veintes, quizá un cabo habia traido noticias de avance. Su superior era una mujer rubia de ojos castaños pero cualquier prejuicio era inútil, ya que aquella comandante era una autentica guerrera y su rostro lo mostraba al mantenerse inmutable.

–Informe soldado. –Cuestiono apenas desviando ligeramente su mirada de la línea de fuego, montada en una línea de trincheras rápidamente improvisadas en parte gracias a los pokemons traídos con ellos.

–La municion esta a su diez por ciento de capacidad. La mitad de las tropas de primera línea tienen quizá un solo cargador. –Informo.

–Todos sabíamos que este momento ocurriría. –Bien cabo, den las siguientes instrucciones. Redistribuyan la municion. Priorizen municion a las tropas de primera y segunda línea. Que la tercera línea guarde todo lo que tengan para cuando sea el momento. Primera línea. Preparen sus bayonetas. Que todos los pokemons se presenten a apoyar la primera línea. Haganlo ahora.

.

.

–A BAYONETAS!

.

.

La orden unánime impartida por los oficiales. Todos los soldados de la primera línea prepararon las bayonetas; las mismas chuchillas del mismo modelo que se uso en la gran guerra cien años atrás.

–Recuerden esto soldados. Ninguno de esos salvjes debe pisa suelo kalosiano…a cualquier costo. –eran las palabras dichas por un sargento mientras todos ellos la hheroica guardia de Kalos. Preparaba todo lo que tenia para darles a los legionarios…su rutina de saludos.

.

.

Cuando la artillería o mejor dicho…los pokemons en su totalidad cancelaron sus ataques tras haber agotado todo su vigor y estaminal. Decidieron aguardar para estar en su mejor forma para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A estas alturas los vigías confirmaron que todas las bestias habían sido destruidas y las filas enemigas habían sido diezmadas…sin embargo rápidamente esos cabrones dejaron atrás sus formaciones de escudo y sus propios escudos y sencillamente se lanzaron correr con sus lanzas y espadas en un ataque desesperado. Bien en ese caso las fuerzas de Kalos ya podrían estar en la misma situación.

–FUEGO! –Las armas de fuego hicieron su trabajo, rifles y pistolas incluso hicieron su descarga inicial. Luego las siguientes y finalmente las últimas rondas se dispararon. Alguno que otro decidió dejar sus armas de apoyo para el combate cercano. Incluso no falto el sargento o teniente que presto de una escopeta o mejor aún, un sable.

–Recuerden esto chicos.¿. Ninguno de esos salvajes volver a Kalos…nunca mas!

–CARGUEN! –La orden se impartió y los silbatos indicaron que era hora de salir de la trinchera, entonces todos los soldados de la primera línea abandonaron sus trincheras armados con todo lo que tenían y siendo seguidos por los pokemons de distintos tamaños y formas.

El choque de fuerzas no tado en suceder demostrando la sadica revelación de porque las guerras nunca han sido nada benefico independientemente de las armas y la técnica…todo se reducía a esto. Dos individuos de distintos origen…encontrados…dispuestos a despedazarse mutuamente.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**Puerta:** _Por lo tanto el campeón fue a pelear ahí_

 **Capitulo** **3.** _Rojo amanecer._

La situación era tan agobiante para el joven cabo Nicholas Bernandou de la guardia de Kalos, mientras aterrado luchaba por mantener su rifle semi automático en sus manos. El cielo estaba pintando con los colores del amanecer. Y lejos de ser un momento hermoso y pasivo, lo ciertro es que era todo lo contrario.

Los gritos de aquellos bárbaros que exclamaban en profanas lenguas, nunca antes escuchadas por algún hijo de Kalos, le estaba aterrando más de lo que esperaba, no había mojado sus pantalones debido a que aún tenia suficiente hombría para luchar y con ello, defensor el terreno de la colina sobre la que se levantaba la enorme puerta que era el nexo entre este extraño mundo con la ciudad capital; Luminous, a donde habían arribado aquellos bárbaros, salvajes y esas criaturas de fantasía que de encanto no tenían más que el termino clasificatorio.

Nicholas era aun joven. Y no tenia experiencia en combate. Maldición se había alistado hace solo dos años. Y teníamos la región del mundo en si, no había tenido que tener algún conflicto más alla de las actividades ilegales de organizaciones criminales que no tenían mayor calado que el de un molesto insecto que zumbaba cerca de uno cuando está disponible para descansar. Sin embargo, ahora mismo era uno de los primeros guardias de Kalos en consideraciones "afortunando" de ser de los primeros soldados Kalosianos en lanzarse a la guerra, luego de poco más de cien años tras el final de la gran guerra.

.

La misma que puso fin a todas las demás.

.

Afortunando un cuerno. Era la mejor forma que tenia de mencionarlo. Aun cuando sus enemigos no eran más que brutos salvajes y primitivos, desprovistos de cualquier tipo de arma de fuego, era un hecho que sus numerosos y tendencias suicidas que les obligaban a lanzarse en plan kamikaze en medio del fuego cruzado o las detonaciones de artillería hasta el punto actual de agotar las municiones y latas a los pokemons, ser un buen elemento desmoralizador para las tropas regulares de un mundo moderno y utópico del que venían, suficiente desaliento para animarse a salir fuera de la trinchera.

Ahora mismo lo que mas temía estaba sucediendo. Al momento de escuchar y eventualmente sentir los lejanos estruendos de los finales detonaciones de artillería, se dio por hecho que habían terminado con todas sus municiones. Algo que Nicholas lucho por evitar en todo lo posible y que no quería pensar nisiquiera un poco, luego de escuchar los bramidos de los enemigos que marchaban con moral revivida, ajenos a la fuerza y terror que provocan las piezas de artillería entre sus filas y como habían dejado a sus congéneres a su paso.

.

–¡Preparen bayonetas! –Escucho a la comandante Curie impartir la orden que no quería aceptar como un hecho.

–¡A bayonetas!

–¡A bayonetas!

–¡Bayonetas l

–¡Bayonetas!

–IiiBayonetas! - Todos los oficiales de regimiento repitieron la orden y Nicholas no tuvo más opción que obedecer dicha orden.

Saco la hoja afilada que destello con el brillo matinal de esa empapada mañana, la visión de la hoja reluiente en plata, perlada con gotas de sereno. El joven adjunto la bayoneta en la boquilla del rifle miro en su derredor y vio a todos sus compañeros compartir su sentimiento ... aunque en diferentes tonalidades lo mezclaron con claros indicios de irritación, irá, odio y resignación. Nadie lloro todavía. Muchos otros estaban de hecho ... deseos de esperar por este momento. Era el momento de machacar, cortar y picar a esos bastardos. Como ellos lo hicieron hecho con las mujeres, niños y ancianos de Luminous hace varios días.

.

—¡Soldados! ¡Prepara un defensor en su posición! –Un sargento declaro mientras se erguía sobre la línea de trincheras a medio cuerpo descubierto. –¡Que no pasen de vuelta a la ciudad!

—¡Aguanten ... a mi señal! —La voz estridente del comandante Marie Curie demando, mientras que el artillero adjunto a ella, un joven quizás de, la misma edad que Nicholas, con el apellido Chantez escrito en el bordado de su uniforme, mantenía el dedo rozando el gatillo de la ametralladora de tambor refrigerada con agua. Aunque a estas alturas habían optado por usar orina ante la ausencia del vital líquido.

.

.

Marie Curie era una de las primeras mujeres enlistadas a la guardia de Kalos en haber llegado al rango tan elevado como seria el comandante. Ella podría estar segura y orgullosa de su éxito personal y esfuerzo. Ahora podría jactarse de ser la primera comandante en la historia reciente en dirigir un contraataque a una invasión enemiga. Sin embargo no podría decir que era algo para alardear.

Cuando está locura comenzo. Curie había saltado todas las órdenes de aquí hasta la misma primer ministro Sable Abbadie Lombard y ordenó su regimiento marchar hacia la ciudad de las luces con el objetivo de averiguar qué estaba sucediendo y qué tuvieron que ver los disparados informes de dragones y caballeros en armadura , con el estallido de un conflicto en medio de la ciudad.

Afortunadamente el campo militar donde se encuentra estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que agradecía esa situación en el tiempo de reacción para arribar a la zona caliente y obtener información en primera línea de batalla.

.

En un giro de los acontecimientos que francamente nadie espero. Una invasión se estaba orquestado en plena capital de la región. Y si eso ya era un asunto apremiante, el alcalde sería el desconcierto al averiguar qué dicha invasión además de estar perpetrados muy lejos de cualquier paso fronterizo o línea costera, estaba siendo cometa por extraños combatientes equipados bajo prácticamente medievales, desprovistos de cualquier tipo de armamento y equipo "moderno" o incluso de vehículos motorizados de alguna clase.

No obstante las confusiones solo crecieron más cuando las fuerzas de avanzada avistaron contingentes de extrañas criaturas humanoides que en la mejor definición de los exploradores, parecían haber salido de un jodido cuento de hadas.

La aparición de estos semihumanos y de otras criaturas que no parecían pertenecer a ninguna especie Pokémon conocidos y que eran usados como monturas o bien bestias de carga, término confundiendo más a los militares, sin embargo. Las confusiones y dudas fueron lanzadas lejos ... reemplazadas por terror, incredulidad, irá y odio, cuando descubrieron que al momento de invadir la ciudad; Está fuerza bárbara estaba asesinando sin reparos y con alevosía y sadismo sin igual a la población civil, contactando entre las víctimas a los niños indefensos cuyos cuerpos fueron destruidos por las armas de filo e incluso fueron victimas de acciones tan horribles que muchos testigos tanto militares como civiles, preferirían no entrar en detalles.

Era una visión aberrante para lo que no tenía nombre en este mundo. Nisiquiera los horrores de la gran guerra, de hace casi un siglo atrás, podría equiparase de palabras para cuadrar lo que estaba sucediendo este día en la capital de la región

Curie era un soldado, pero antes de eso era una mujer y una madre, y en algún momento perdido grabado leer cuentos de fantasía a su hija cuando está era una niña pequeña. El sentimiento de criaturas fantásticas y masacre indiscriminada se hizo una amalgama que a la líder le provocó un tirón en su estomago. Sus entrañas solo mantuvieron su alimento dentro porque la visión de muerte desde el abordo del utilitario todo terreno lucha por las escenas vistas delante.

.

Las visiones de cuerpos infantiles ultrajados y exhibidos como trofeos o señal de guerra psicológica como aquellos seres envueltos en un mensaje a ella misma: _Tu hija y tu hijo las siguientes_ . Fue casi como si pudiera escucharlo entre los bramidos guturales de esos monstruos.

Cuando la comandante recuperó su voz lo hizo para brevemente romper su autocontrol. Lanzó una prórroga en un rugido fuera de todo protocolo militar: –¡DISPAREN! ¡DISPARENLES! ¡MATEN A TODOS ESOS BASTARDOS! - No hubo necesidad de cuestionar la ¿Orden? Que importaba. Lo que importaba era terminar con estos infames y hacerles pagar por su ofensa.

Asi fue como inicio la ofensiva de Luminous y la lucha de la guardia de Kalos por detener esta masacre. Eso y la destrucción de la fuerza de combate hasta su retirada y persecución a traves de la extraña estructura, que contra toda posibilidad les conduce a un mundo totalmente nuevo y donde parece que estaban esperando por ellos.

Con la información, sumada a pruebas recolectadas y la solicitud en su informe de refuerzos para defender este sitio contra refuerzos enemigos. Curie envío una comitiva de vuelta por la puerta hacia los regimientos aliados que se sumaron al suyo y que se quedarán en la capital para poner algo de orden, mientras el gobierno comenzó su investigación.

Todo eso había ocurrido hace casi dos semanas y ahora mismo Marie estaba expectante. ¿Por qué aun no llegaban los refuerzos solicitados? ¿Un castigo por insubordinación o quizás porque el portal se había cerrado ya. Prefirió ignorar eso último. Lo último que quería saber es lo que había perdido atrapada aquí con sus chicos a morir en un sitio olvidado por la mano de Arceus. Quería averiguar qué sucedió pero se negaba a dejar su guardia y necesitó a todos sus elementos, por lo que nisiquiera se apoye en enviar un solo guardia a corroborar esto.

Marie Curie nego con la cabeza. Tenía que centrarse en el presente. Así que hecho un vistazo a la línea del frente. Al otro lado de la probabilidad; "zona de muerte" delimitada por la tierra suelta y los charcos de agua que habían convertido ese perímetro en una lodazal cuesta arriba que debería de significar una odisea para cualquier imbécil lo suficientemente necio para intentar subir esa pendiente usando una armadura metálica. Todo eso bajo el fuego de artillería y las rondas de armas automáticas y reglamentarias de los soldados que coronaban dicha cima. Curie requirió de felicitar a esos bárbaros por su insistencia. Tanto para que hayan perdido tantos de los suyos por recapturar esta maldita colina. Tanto, que obtuvieron su objetivo a medio camino; forzar a las tropas de la guardia de Kalos a recurrir al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

.

La idea se dividía tanto el deseo como el miedo. Muchos de sus hombres y ella misma, deseaban apuñalar a esos mal paridos con sus bayonetas. Pero la idea de que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo se vieran superados por un enemigo que era diestro y estaba equipado con el material adecuado para este tipo de lucha; se podría traducir en múltiples bajas sino es que también la perdida de su posición y el paso de esos monstruos a la capital kalosiana.

Esto último era sin duda lo que más le afligía. Moriría por su patria eso era un hecho, pero de nada serviría su sacrificio y el de sus hombres si no se aseguraba de negarles el paso a estos invasores. Giratinas, se suponía que los refuerzos deberían estar aquí desde ayer. Que más podrían hacer.

Curie suspiró sutilmente. Entonces fue cuando escucho el segundo llamado de su artillero esperando por su orden.

.

—Comandante. ¿Sus órdenes? —El joven soldado estaba mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. No quería despegar la mirada del frente pero necesitaba confirmación de parte de su superior.

.

Curie centro su vista en la turba de salvajes. Lo pudo ver claramente aún estando ya en los primeros cien metros de distancia. En serio que los bastardos se habían superado a si mismos. Noto que las bestias de fantasía estaban prácticamente destruidas. Después de las primeras carnicerías en sus intentos por subir la colina, fue un hecho que terminaron siendo exterminados primero; devorados por el fuego de artillería y las minas antipersonal que se habían sembrado eventualmente. Bien, eso facilitaba las cosas pues aún si hubiera uno de esos cabrones pieles verdes entre las filas supervivientes en este ultimo asalto, era un hecho de que sería destruido en las últimas rondas de ametralladora. Mejor así. Evitaría muchas sorpresas desagradables cuando llegase la hora de luchar.

Al final la mayoría de los combatientes eran humanos. Los otrora orgullosos legionarios con sus armaduras brillantes habían optado por quitarse el equipo más pesado y deshacerse de su pesado escudo. Ahora ataviados con lo que podría considerarse su "uniforme" conservando apenas blindaje, se hallaban en circunstancias similares a sus enemigos de la colonia.

Su armamento igualmente se había degenerado. Las orgullosas legiones corrían cuesta arriba con sus armas desenvainadas en total desorden y con gritos y maldiciones mientras se arrastraban por el lodo. Irónicamente está visión no les haría muy diferentes de las huestes bárbaras que ellos tan prepotentemente denigraban.

Bien. Si tanto era su deseo por suicidarse, que más podría hacer que cumplirselos. Curie concluyo y entonces afiló su mirada mientras sacaba su propia arma de apoyo. El artillero vio a su comandante sacar la pistola de su funda, cortar munición y liberar el seguro. Entonces la líder del regimiento de la guardia de Kalos dio la tan esperada orden.

.

—¡FUEGO!— La orden fue seguida por el accionar de las ametralladoras automáticas, cuyo martilleo fue imitado por todas las demás posiciones comprometidas. Cada nido de ametralladora que tuvo vista frente al enemigo activo sus mecanismos y las rondas automáticas comenzaron a destrozar las filas de soldados enemigos que seguian su ascenso por el lodazal de la zona de muerte. El infierno se desató para las fuerzas imperiales que cargaban cuesta arriba.

.

Las demás tropas esperanon una vez más los infinitos segundos que les separaban de su carga final. Ninguno de ellos había disparado nada aún. Debido a que la mayoría de ellos solo les quedaba en cargador en uso. Se decidió que usarían sus últimas rondas cuando la carga de bayonetas se iniciará. Y en conjunto a los pokemons que les acompañaban, el efecto sería aún más destructivo. Siempre en cuenta de reducir al máximo los números de sus contrincantes antes del inminente choque de aceros.

Una vez las ametralladoras sonaron secas tras agotar su munición. Y con los enemigos ya dentro del rango de cincuenta metros. Los silbatos de los oficiales sonaron al unisono. Siendo intercalados por órdenes de cargar contra el enemigo.

—¡Carguen! —En sargento ladro con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. A su lado el silbato casi le deja sordo pero a él no le importo.

Seguido a esto. Un gran grito conjunto de hombres, mujeres y pokemons se hizo escuchar. Retumbando la cima de la colina, con la misma fuerza que el poder de la artillería previamente usada. Los gritos de mil hombres, mujeres y pokemons dominan el entorno matinal de ese gran llano e incluso llegaron a todos los últimos soldados que desde la retaguardia luchaban por subir la colina sagrada de Iberus. Solo para toparse con tan tremendo rugido en sincronía que sufrió fuerte y claro el mensaje. Más que nada para sus oficiales y otros futuros testigos que tienen la noticia al corazón mismo del imperio.

.

 _Los hombres de azul ya estaban aquí._ (1)

.

Las tropas imperiales de Sadera que habían emergido triunfantes hasta esa campaña tras la puerta de Arnus habian encontrado la horma de su sandalia cuando intentaron algunas tierras a las que los habia llevado la puerta sagrada. Ahora en la colina de Iberus, estaban repitiendo la misma terrible suerte. Pese a lo que parece ser una campaña relativamente fácil tras esta segunda puerta invocada, gracias a la divinidad de Hardy. Una tierra fértil llena de mucha mano de obra débil y sumisa, llena un rebozar de vírgenes que afectados por la tensión, está codificada por los esclavistas y sus clientes.

Sin embargo, todo se desplomó tan pronto como se levanto. Casi de la misma forma que había sido en la primera campaña en Arnus.

Ahora está nueva expedición estaba en las últimas, con sus fuerzas desvalidas. Cuando la segunda puerta mítica se abrió. Cerca de sesenta mil tropas aproximadamente veinte legiones (2) complementadas con una fuerza no estimada de auxiliares no humanos y tropas de leva reclutadas a lo largo de varios feudos y ciudades estado dentro de los límites del imperio sumaban una fuerza alrededor de casi ochenta mil tropas en físico.

Un formidable ejército compuesto por un grueso de infantería, caballería, arqueros tanto montado como a pie, motores de asedió y por supuesto unidades especiales como lo eran los caballeros wyver más la carne de cañón habitual: Conformada por su su totalidad de semihumanos; entre lo que podrían destacarse orcos, trasgos, goblins y trolls como unidades de infantería de choque de ahí, diversas razas bestia como hombres lobo, kajitas, lizardmans incluso elfos oscuros y enanos (en su mayoría esclavos o mercenarios) hacían un complemento de tropas de choque que serviría para abrumar o al menos cansar a sus enemigos y ablandarlos para el enviste de las legiones.

Finalemente muchas unidades de los distintos feudos que habían venido a complementar el esfuerzo bélico proveyendo los números necesarios y que llevando los escudos de sus casas nobles eran abanderados de sus mismos líderes. Siendo la mayoría obligados por la orden imperial.

.

Todo esto era el ambicioso plan del imperio Saderano para conquistar las tierras de más allá de la puerta de Iberus y someterles bajo dominio imperial. Todo. Desde las tierras para su uso agricola o minero hasta su población. Cómo mano de obra esclava o bien como futuros soldados auxiliares que complementarían las tropas para futuras campañas, tal y cual se estaba orquestado actualmente en Arnus. Ese era el dogma imperial.

Sin embargo. Las cosas no habían funcionado tal y como lo esperaban los líderes de dicha expedición. Y ahora casi medio mes después del avancé inicial a través de la puerta. El ejército imperial saderano era una sombra de lo que antaño había sido. Si bien aún conservaba una buena parte de sus legiones en este lado. Lo cierto es que todo lo visto anteriormente hacia pensar que ante enemigos como estos los números eran inútiles. Hasta esta mañana.

Finalmente. Tras dos semanas de sufrir bajo la magia prohibida de esos invasores que habían tomado la cima de la colina y con ello la puerta sagrada, finalmente estaban cediendo al empuje imperial, estando estos próximos a su objetivo principal. Recapturar la puerta sagrada y dar paso nuevamente a la conquista del otro lado. Si era posible aún había forma de revertir esto y compensar el esfuerzo bélico al contraatacar la colina de Arnus, al mismo tiempo que los ejércitos aliados debilitaban a los primeros invasores y al mismo tiempo se eliminaba la posibilidad de que los reinos aliados se revelarán al sometimiento Saderano.

Las legiones restantes se asegurarían una cabeza de playa en espera del arribo de refuerzos imperiales que deberían llegar dentro de unos días más, desde las lejanas provincias de oriente. Una vez dichos refuerzos estuvieran aquí, entonces Sadera podría marchar de nuevo sobre la singular capital bárbara que se encontraba del otro lado. Tal plan en su momento resultó tentador para los generales y sobre todo el legado que había quedado encargado de este lado tras la posible muerte del principal dirigente de la expedición.

Está vez ... la venganza sería imparable para el imperio. Ambos mundos, conectados por las colinas e Iberus y Arnus se duplican ante la fuerza del imperio Saderano. O eso fue lo que espero el legado cuando tras interpretar la ausencia de artillería como el acto de esos magos hereticos habían agotado su mana así como esas bestias extrañas. Quizá era esto señal de buen augurio. Sin embargo. Contra todo ello. El rugido, no el grito de batalla que estalló en la colina sagrada fue una señal de esos extraños magos bárbaros no iban aa entregar la puerta sin derramar suficiente sangre.

.

.

Las tropas saderanas que habían llegado en tropel hasta la cima de la colina sagrada. Habían obtenido cerrar la distancia al menos a cincuenta metros y dónde está la puerta ya era visible para ellos. Fue ahí también cuando vieron a sus implacables enemigos. Se consideró de hombres y ... ¿mujeres? vestidos de extrañas ropas abultadas de color azul. Con aparente ausencia de armadura en sus cuerpos, a menos que esas secciones de color negruzco hayan alguna especie de armadura ligera, y que parecían mantenerse escondidos en una suerte de tumbas cavadas por ellos mismos.

La extraña visión fue algo irreal aunque muchos legionarios tomaron esto como un gesto de cobardía de parte de dichos magos bárbaros para intentar quizás esconderse. Esto también fue una señal de moral para los combatientes saderanos, que esperaron todo este tiempo el momento de hacer trizas a esos magos mal nacidos y vengar así a los cientos de compañeros y hermanos de armas que murieron bajo sus hechizos blasfemos. Sin embargo, en ese momento algo necesario.

.

—¡CARGUEN! —Se escucho una suerte de grito en el idioma de los bárbaros y entonces. Cómo si fueran demonios posesos. Los magos bárbaros que suponen que no deben hacer nada contra atacantes a corta distancia, gritaron salvajemente y salieron de la línea de zanjas que tenían cavado en el suelo.

.

La visión de esos hombres de extrañas ropas de color azul oscuro saliendo de la tierra empuñando una suerte de bastones extraños a los que habían adjuntado una suerte de dagas o en los casos empuñaban extrañas espadas curvas y delgadas, aparentemente una aparente señal de que esto era un ataque desesperado. Sin embargo, la furia desatada en esa envestida, aparentemente indica que al menos estos magos bárbaros también se contaban con lo que cierto entrenamiento de lucha a corta distancia.

Dicha revelacion fue tomada en menos importancia por una gran mayoría de las tropas saderanas. Pues aún cuando estos magos supieran luchar, seguían siendo magos y seriamente fáciles para una unidad saderana derrotarlos.

Está sería la tan esperada victoria imperial sobre los bárbaros hombres de azul del otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo. Una vez más los Saderanos tendrían que aprender por la mala, sus enemigos no eran nada parecido a cualquier otro que se enfrentaran.

A mitad del inevitable encuentro. Una serie de estos hombres de azul se detuvieron y convocaron una suerte de bola de fuego explosivo. Pues lanzaron hacia las tropas entrantes. Más de esas bolas de fuego, que si bien no han sufrido la misma potencia que lo anterior, muchas filas de combatientes.

Entonces el resto de los extraños magos de azul corrieron cuesta abajo rugiendo y lanzando maldiciones en sus lenguas.

Lo anterior motivo aún más a los saderanos que ansiosos de cobrar su venganza, tomaron todo el esfuerzo posible para subir por esa pendiente de tierra suelta y fango.

A una veintena de metros más o menos. Las tropas de la guardia de Kalos descargaron sus últimas rondas. Mientras avanzaban. Gracias a los mecanismos semi automáticos, sus rifles mecánicamente dispararon solos mientras corrían hacia la formación del enemigo. La inesperada salva termino de fracturar aún más la falange saderana y entonces lo inevitable sucedió.

.

Las vanguardias de ambas fuerzas. Tanto guardias de Kalos como legionarios de Sadera, chocaron mutuamente en un espectáculo como no se había visto anteriormente. Al menos por ningún combate de esta generación.

Guardias de Kalos aún disparando, apuñalaron con sus bayonetas a los legionarios, que tenían desecho de su armadura en el asecenso, estaban en iguales condiciones de protección que sus enemigos.

Legionarios imperiales empalaron con sus pilums a las guardias de Kalos que habían errado el disparo final o bien perdieron fuerza en la carga. Si bien los pilotos no fueron diseñados originalmente para empujar de cerca demostraron ser útiles en esta lucha ... al menos con el primer guardia que encontraron. Pues por la naturaleza de su uso el pilum quedaba estropeado para mayor uso. Lo que obligaba a recurrir a la Gladius o espada corta y que sería un factor determinante en la siguiente fase del combate.

Era cierto que los Kalosianos no estaban limitados para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero eso no era del todo un factor en desventaja.

.

Debido a la naturaleza de operaciones que las tropas seguían usando desde la gran guerra. Se implicaba el uso de tácticas de cuerpo a cuerpo improvisando en la mayor parte del adiestramiento. Derivando en una forma de lucha que podría tener como deshonesta. "Pelea sucia"

Bajo esta premisa. Cualquier cosa era válida para obtener la ventaja sobre el enemigo. Patear, empujar, derribar, usar cualquier medio necesario para obtener ventaja. Todo en su momento fue usado en la gran guerra por sus tatarabuelos y ahora ellos harían tributo a su legado usando las mismas técnicas "deshonrosas" contra estos bastardos.

Los manuales escritos a lo largo de la gran guerra que estudia mucho la situación de un combate en trincheras y lo que esto implica. Derivo en una gamma de armas improvisadas para complementar esta forma sucia de pelear.

Era ahora ejemplo de esto, ver cómo más de algún sargento corrio hacia la batalla llevando una suerte de garrote al cual la punta se le había adherido clavos tan largos como una o dos pulgadas, del cual completaba con alambre de púas entrelazado. Otros hicieron un uso más eficiente de sus herramientas de cavar trincheras. Pues las mismas además de ser una amalgama entre una pala y un pico tenían suficiente balance para ser usados como un hacha. Sería suficiente poder de penetración para atravesar los cascos de esos tipos, gracias a un regalo de la era moderna. (Acero al carbono)

Si todo esto no era suficiente para suprimir la ofensiva imperial, siempre estaba el factor Pokémon.

Hasta este momento Los Pokémon estaban en plena carga a lado de sus compañeros soldados. Listos para desatar toda su fortaleza física en el campo de batalla.

Debido al continuo uso de sus técnicas base. Muchos habian agotado su energía en tiempo récord. Por esa razón se había optado por luchar cuerpo a cuerpo a fin de conservar sus energías al máximo.

Muchos Pokémon estaban más adaptados para luchar contra una corta distancia, incluso aquellos que no eran de este tipo, bien podrían valerse de su fuerza física. Sus mandíbulas y sus garras específicas clave para lastimar seriamente a estos invasores. Y como habían visto en su momento, también tenían cuentas pendientes con esos malvados.

.

Una vez que las vanguardias ya estaban trabajando en contienda, el resto de contingentes chocaron sus armas y tuvieron que luchar en el lodo. Sin embargo, debido a la naturaleza del campo de batalla. Fue un hecho que el empuje de la guardia de Kalos logro una espléndida muestra de poder al derribar a los legionarios fila tras fila.

.

.

A diferencia de los imperiales que habían tenido que realizar un gran esfuerzo físico y mental al subir la colina y atravesar todo ese campo de muerte para acercarse a luchar contra su enemigo. Los guardias de Kalos estaban tan frescos como ellos. Y habían conservado su energía para este choque final. Además de ello, tenían el factor de que su equipo no era tan pesado como el de la mayoría de sus oponentes, algunos de ellos habían conservado el peto o algunas secciones de esta, por lo que seguían siendo muy pesados para llevar encima.

Todo lo anterior sumado al hecho de moverse en un lodazal irregular ya hacia que los enemigos habituados a luchar en grupo ordenado y dependiente de sus escudos estuvieran en notables desventajas ante combatientes instruidos lo suficientemente bien en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como para tener una oportunidad de ganar.

Esto se resumió a un balance, por así decirlo ... entre las fuerzas de la guardia de Kalos y las legiones de Sadera. Sin embargo, la brutalidad del enfrentamiento no era para hacerlo menos suave.

Gritos de dolor por ambos bandos cuando las bayonetas y los pilums o las Gladius atravesaban sin piedad a sus objetivos, descargas improvisadas a quemarropa, tiros al estomago o al pecho incluso a la cara, golpes de cachas, tajos de espada, miembros amputados por los golpes de las espadas saderanas, degoyados por los cuchillos Kalosianos, golpes con el mango de las pistolas o la empuñadura de los sables o bien con las canchas de los rifles.

A todo este coro, se sumo el enviste Pokémon. Siendo muchos de estos quienes usan su fuerza física para derribar a los imperiales, mientras que algunos usaban sus garras y dientes para asesinar un golpe que podría provocar heridas serias. Muchos Pokémon de tamaño mas grande y diferente alineación racial. Usaban técnicas de lucha, más propias de una batalla de torneo con una fuerza más enfocada. No dirigida a incapacitar sino directamente a matar. Provocando muchas fatalidades y sembrando el terror en las filas imperiales.

.

Muchos saderanos no lograban entender como estos hombres de azul habían obtenido invocar o domar a bestias tan poderosas cuyas pieles eran muy resistentes abrazo los embates de las armas de los legionarios. El que podrían ser lesionados e incluso muertos por estas no era tanto animo, pues literalmente se necesitaban varios hombres para lograr aislar y matar a una sola de estas bestias. Situación tremendamente difícil pues tanto otras bestias invocadas su o incluso sus domadores humanos se lanzaban en su auxilio. Volviendo esto aún más difícil.

Un veterano de la guardia de Kalos que lucho contra la amenaza Flare hace seis años. Fue el ejemplo mejor explicado de esta situación.

Su nombre era La Hire Anton. Un gigante de casi dos metros de altura que oscilaba una porra con punta revestida en clavos y alambre de púas. Mientras que en su otra mano usaba su pistola reglamentaria y al mismo mango de esta había encontrado su bayoneta. Usando esta para desviar esas lanzas o incluso detener los golpes de esas espadas mientras pisaba o pateaba a sus contrincantes. De manera que perdiera en su equilibrio y les finalizará con un golpe bien asestado a la cabeza.

Logro evadir el tajo de una Gladius y disparó a quemarropa. Empujó al legionarios con el garrote mientras aplastaba su cabeza como una sandía. Tropezó pero eso no lo derrotó. Disparó dos veces contra otro agresor y luego barrio sus pierna hacibedole caer. Acto se descargo su furia en un golpe de maza.

En otro lado del campo de batalla el joven Nicolás cargaba contra uno de esos legionarios. El hombre había resbalado y caído al suelo. Nicolás grito entre miedo y furia y lo apuñaló. La bayoneta se pinto de rojo mientras el hombre gritaba al sentir la cuchilla perforar su vientre. Nicolás retiro su hoja del vientre y repitió el golpe de la hoja dos veces más en el pecho asegurándose de que el maldito estuviera muerto.

Acto seguido tuvo que hacerse a un lado ante la acometida de una Gladius. El joven interpuso su rifle mientras el legionario golpeó por encima. Y luego sujeto una de sus manos mientras intento apuñalarlo.

El guardia se vio forzado a dejar su arma caer al suelo mientras su enemigo se hacía con ella. Siendo el primer impulso ver cómo empuñar el baston contra el. Sin embargo, en ayuda del joven guardia, un durmiente de madera aplasto la cabeza del Saderano. La ayuda vino de un Machop quien llevaba equipo de la guardia de Kalos y un casco con las cintas apenas cerrando sobre su cabeza.

.

Nicolás vio atónito mientras el Pokémon tomo el rifle y se lo entrego luego asintio para seguir luchando mientras se lanzaba contra otro saderano. El joven guardia reaccionó y entonces se lanzó junto con el en la ofensiva.

La comandante Curie dirigió a sus hombres a la batalla. A su lado su Espeon y su Incinerator corrían a toda marcha para proteger y apoyar a su entrenadora. Con ayuda de ambos. Fue fácil para la comandante luchar contra estos bárbaros. Pues mientras Espeon ofrecía ataques psíquicos que podían ser útiles a distancia y como medio defensivo, Incinerator era la opción ofensiva. Y de corto alcance y si bien el mismo quería demostrar su poder de fuego contra estos adversarios, tendría que ahorrar fuerzas y usar sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo para despacharlos

Los pokemons aunque eran grandes aliados. Eran escazos en este momento y muchas veces debian de priorizar la defensa de los soldados más allá del ataque, aunque jugando a favor suyo había que reconocer que los Pokémons, eran su aplastante ventaja sobre los bárbaros. Si uno era más observador, podía considerar a estos hombres más débiles físicamente que los guardias de Kalos más verdes. Situación que afectaría notablemente las cosas a futuro.

Curie ordenó a su pokemons que velase por la seguridad de otros guardias, los novatos sobre todo. Una vez aceptaron la orden se separaron de ella mientras se lanzaba a si misma a la batalla. Fue en ese momento cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Todo contingentes te enemigo tiene un lider, si estás tropas habían logrado llegar hasta aquí, indudablemente habia sido porque tenían un comandante al cual seguian en su loca y suicida carga. Si quería derrotar a estos invasores debía despachar primero al líder enemigo. Afortunadamente el infame podía ser fácil de reconocer.

Ahí estaba, el hijo de punta, era de los pocos que llevaba aún una montura, una de esas extrañas bestias similares a un Rapidash. Eso y que aun conservaba partes de su pulcra armadura. "Estúpido hasta el final" fue esa su opinión. Inmediatamente empuño el sable y grito.

.

—¡BASTARDO! —Curie rugió levantando los brazos con sus armas en alto. Evidentemente funcionó.

.

El centurión Aegis Sarperion levanto su espada mientras cargaba a hacia la cima de la colina. Asumía que lo anterior supondría la victoria definitiva sobre los magos salvajes del otro lado de la puerta, pero aún con ese poder nunca antes visto. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que sucumbieran ante la avanzada imperial.

Asumió también que en una batalla convencional en campo abierto no tendrían oportunidad contra la avanzada capacidad militar de las legiones saderanas, no podrían lograr nada contra la veloz y letal caballería y desde luego su organizada infantería. En cuanto el portal fuera suyo de nuevo...nada, nisiquiera estos arcanos magos y su oscura magia podrían hacer nada en absoluto contra ellos.

En ese momento vio algo que no creyó. Una mujer una maga arcana de estos bárbaros. Tan cobardes eran estos salvajes que incluso enviaban a mujeres al frente. Desde el enfoque de pensamiento saderano las mujeres no eran mas que ganado, solamente las mujeres nobles o las afortunadas que lograban convertirse en aventureras o sacerdotisas de las deidades dentro y fuera de Sadera, podrían considerarse una excepción.

A esto había que recordar que aún las princesas y doncellas de varias casas nobles eran todavía una moneda de cambio o una inversión para proyectos futuros, como la alianza de dos clanes o familias. Y claro, aun estaban los casos más inverosímiles como la orden de la Rosa de la princesa Pynia. Una simple orden del soldados del juguete para adornar.

Y aquí estaba esta maga de asedio, levantando sus armas extrañas y gritando blasfemias. Incitando lo a que le atacase. Aegis no sólo sitio algo de burla sino, tambien molestia, esta perra hechicera lo estaba retando. Espoleo su caballo y se lanzó a por la mujer. Sería una buena burla poder esclavizarla y violarla o sencillamente violarla o luego de eso matarla, sería una buena forma de acabar con ella.

Cargando su montura sobre ella levantando su espada. Era hora de asesinar a estos bárbaros.

.

.

Curie observó al comandante de esta unidad. Recordando las clases de historia pudo identificarlo como un centurión. Cambios mas cambios menos. La comandante se lanzó a la carga corriendo contra el jinete. El mundo entro en lentitud. Todo se comenzó a mover en cámara lenta mientras los sentidos se realzaban para ambos contendientes. El campo de batalla se mostraba ante ellos.

Hombres de ambos bandos luchaba con una fuerza y una desesperación sin precedentes. Alguíen detuvo una bayoneta atravesando la mano, un legionario acuchillo con una daga a un guardia debajo de su pectoral, una mujer guardia de Kalos pateo sobre la rodilla de un legionario derribandolo, inmendiante los golpeaba con la cacha de su pistola. Un legionario se lanzó sobre un guardia rompiendo la quijada del guardia kalosiano. Otro guardia detuvo la espada de su enemigo y haciendo palanca derribo al legionarios mientras lo pateaba en la cabeza.

Curie corrio a toda velocidad. Entonces en su paso tomo un rifle descartado, cerró la distancia en breve tiempo y antes de que su enemigo cerrase la distancia final. La comandante se barrio y enterró el rifle con la bayoneta empuñaban al aire igual que si fuese una estaca. El mundo acelero en un pestañeo y el caballo lanzó un relincho de agonía. Herido de muerte al momento de ser empalado, y su jinete lanzado al aire.

Aegis rompió de bruces en el suelo, intentando comprender que había sucedido. Tuvo demasiados problemas y mareo constante en su esfuerzo de levantarse, sin embargo; salió de su confusión cuando una quemazón aguda hirió su brazo. Lanzó un grito y entonces miro como su brazo comenzo a sangrar sin haber una flecha o un perno de ballesta incrustado ahi. Volvió la vista y vio a esa arpía sosteniendo una suerte de varita mágica que apuntaba gracias el con su brazo extendido.

¿Que habían hecho esa maldita?

.

.

Curie se había levantado y obtenido su arma de apoyo; su pistola al infame. Ella punto al pecho y jalo del gatillo. Sin embargo, la fuerza de una explosión, por parte de una granada detonando lo suficientemente cerca, hizo a la mujer perdiera precisión por la onda de choque y consecuencia de ello la bala destinada al pecho de su enemigo termino impactando que su brazo derecho.

Una vez superado este percance, Aegis repuso fuerzas y se lanzó contra su contrincante. Puede pesarle un poco el brazo, pero eso no importo ahora. El centurión corrio hacia la carga.

Curie miro a su enemigo venir hacía ella. Volvió a apuntar su arma y disparar. Sin embargo, el mecanismo chasqueo. Indicando que estaba vacía. La mujer maldijo y acto seguido; arrojó su pistola mientras tomaba su sable y su bayoneta.

Aegis descargo un golpe de tajo descendente y este fue bloqueado por curie, en una muestra de fortaleza y reflejos dignos de reconocimiento. Tras este primer bloqueo Aegis repitió lo golpes en estoque y tajos tanto de forma ascendente como inversa y de forma diagonal o lateral. Nuevamente obligando a la guardia a rechazar o en su mayoría evadir los golpes, mientras saltaba hacia atrás alejándose de este.

Al centurión no le importo ni un solo momento. Estaba sintiendo dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Pero poco le importo, rugió mientras estaba empuñando sus armas golpeando golpeando y golpegando hasta asegurarse que la perra estuviera muerta.

Curie decidio dejar de huir y contraatacar. Así fue como cruzó espadas con su nemesis y empezó a buscar todos medios para superarle. A diferencia de su sable, la espada del centurión era corta y rápida de usar, sumado eso a sus habilidades nacida de su entrenamiento, debía ser la combinación de que su enemigo estuviera herido y la aparente mayor fortaleza de ella lo que estaba haciendo gala de igual la pelea.

.

Ambos se bloquearon en mutuo agarre, y luego de ello se vieron frente a frente. La mujer kalosiana apenas sería un poco más baja que el hombre saderano, y sin embargo eran fortalezas similares los dos estaban dispuestos a acabar mutuamente entre si. En ese momento Curie golpeó con su frente a su enemigo. Todo esto para empujarlo, acto seguido logro desviar la fuerza del golpe y hacer puntal para hacerse espacio.

Una vez hecho esto la justa se reinicio y volvieron a su chocar sus armas entre si mismos. Entonces Curie lanzó un puñetazo contra su enemigo, sin embargo este logro lanzar un estoque de su Gladius que corto el lateral exterior de su brazo derecho haciendo que ella la perdiese iniciativa.

La Kalosiana se apartó dándole tiempo a Aegis que tomase la punta de acero de un pilum y lo empuño como arma de apoyo imitando a Curie. Sin darle tiempo de reacción Aegis le atacó y ella reaccionó en su lugar. Los dos intercambiaron golpes y cortes que se bloquearon o desviaron. En uno de estos estoques, Curie fue herida en el brazo izquierdo y un golpe de la rápida Gladius logro lacerar su pierna de apoyo, haciéndole caer de una rodilla casi al instante.

Viendo la debilidad de la bruja una vez fue herida, el centurión Aegis lanzó un golpe con su Gladius, que inútilmente fue bloqueada por el sable de la comandante, terminando esta hoja partida por la más robusta y corta espada saderana. Curie cayó de espaldas y con logro rodar lejos de su enemigo quien avanzó tras ver una brecha para lograr liquidarla.

En el suelo Curie lucho por erguirse mientras levantaba un rifle capturado el cual solo le dio tiempo para bloquear un último tajo lateral de Gladius, misma que logró evitar le golpeasen, pero sólo para que en reflejo Aegis lograse retraer su brazo golpeando la espalda de Curie con el filo de este.

La comandante lanzo un agudo grito de dolor, no uno de una mujer débil, sino uno de una guerrera que por fin cedía al dolor de sus heridas y al mismo tiempo se dejo caer de rodillas mientras inútilmente sostenía aún el rifle en sus manos.

Perdición…

.

¿Había perdido? ¿Todo había terminado? —Esto fue lo que se cuestionó Curie mientras veía veía a sus hombresl y pokemons luchar a uñas y dientes mientras más y más de esos bárbaros en armadura plateada ya estaban consiguiendo llegar a sus posiciones. Ella lo esperaba pero nunca estuvo dispuesta a lidiar con ello. Se suponía que los refuerzos vendrían ahora, se supondría que nuevas unidades y munción fresca sería traída aqui.

La idea de luchar ante los refuerzos enemigos que habían, subido en orden y calma desde que empezaron su lucha desesperada por la colina, era sin duda una culminación de una pesadilla. El enemigo despiadado había lanzado cuantos de sus hombres pudiera, todo con el fin de lograr distraer distraer a estos hombres de azul, mientras los refuerzos acorazados subian cuesta arriba manteniéndo sus filas intactas.

Iban a morir aquí. No querían hacerlo sin saber que les darían la paz a sus tropas y resguardo a resguardo a sus compatriotas, a sus familias.

Curie pudo admirar a lo lejos, como la figura de la mítica puerta se erguía sobre la colina, coronando este campo de muerte. El paso que unia su mundo con este, representaban dos polos totalmente opuestos. Fue la perdición de muchos compatriotas y...sería la luz de esperanza para ellos y toda la nación kalosiana al final.

.

—¿Es aquella una luz…? —Curie vio algo en el umbral de la oscura puerta.

—¡Está puerta...está colina. Es nuestra...bruja! ¡No hay más que puedas hacer contra nosotros… —Aegis miro despectivamente a su enemiga, debía reconocerlo. Tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo aún sin esa arcana y heretica magia. Pero ella seguía siendo una mujer. Jamás sería digna de nada.

.

En ese momento se preparo para decapitarla con la fuerza de un golpe, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo. Su vista fue capturada justo a tiempo para ver una suerte de candil o lucero carmesí destellando en algun momento, apareció en medio de la oscuridad de la puerta sagrada. Todo parecía tan calmo y oscuro hasta que…

.

—Marie —Fue lo que dijo la heretica bruja. Debido a la barrera del idioma de la comandante Aegis interpretó a Curie como si esta estuviera invocando algo nuevo.

.

.

Sin embargo, antes de la que podría hacer algo no podría desviar la mirada del umbral de la puerta y entonces podría. En el umbral de la puerta crítica. Algo se vislumbro como antesala de ese candil carmesi, la estrella roja destello. Entonces se reveló como el reflejo de la luz del día; siendo devuelta por el lente rojizo del visor termico de una máscara extraña usada por un hombre en armadura de avanzada que usa puesta mientras montaba el lomo de un furioso y rugiente dragón de llamas.

La visión de este golem oscuro de extrañas telas raidas montando sobre un dragón de llamas de tamaño mediano, tomo por sorpresa al centurión. Pero esto solo era el principio.

.

¡GGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!

.

El rugido barrio con el caos en el medio de la batalla. Mientras los saderanos miraron atónitos, como ese dragón de llamas era montado por el golem oscuro y entonces su llamado de batalla; un ejército completo de bestias de hierro, de colores oscuros verdosos abrumaron la salida de la puerta. El poder obtenido por estos titanes en su avance y velocidad era similar al de esas bestias mágicas invocadas, y sin embargo ... tuvieron el cuidado de evitar aplastar a sus domadores humanos.

Aegis, completamente atónito repetidamente a varios de esos golems y behemoths acorazados conjurar más de esa magia arcana de gran poder explosivo y lanzarla contra las falanges en avance y más de esa magia poderosa que los magos arcanos usaban por medio de sus bastones y varitas extrañas.

Por si la situación no fuera de la mas desalentadora para las fuerzas saderanas, observaron como de los lomos de estas extrañas bestias metálicas muchos de esos magos de azul, vendían en apoyo de sus compañeros mientras traían a cientos de esos extraños golems negros y claro, más de esas bestias, mágicas que no dudaron en lanzar mas de su devastador poder elemental.

Pudo ver en como ese golem líder, salto de su montura draconiana. Aterrizando con pesado actuar sin importarle el terreno y el aparente mayor peso de su armadura, y una vez sobre el campo levanto un pesado artefacto que destello llamas como las de un dragón y apunto dicho candil hacia las falanges saderanas completamente acorazadas que venían en arribo.

.

—¡ARDAN! —Fue el rugido de batalla o la conjuración del grimorio arcano y entonces, un arco del fuego de alto poder golpeó sobre las filas enemigas. Era solo un golem oscuro, y por si mismo estaba haciendo retroceder a toda una centuria mientras más de esas llamas consumían hasta la muerte.

.

.

Fue entonces cuando, perdido en su confusión. Un estoque brutal saco al centurión de su sorpresa, el sonido reconocible de la hoja de acero atrayendo a un cuerpo. Fue ahí como vio a sí mismo y noto la bayoneta Kalosiana se había incrustado en su esternón. Más alla, el rifle en manos sucias de sangre y barro de esa mujer guerrera que lo habían apuñalado. La bruja estaba, iracunda con dejo rabioso y enfurecido.

Curie miro con odio al saderano mientras tomaba el su sable y aun con la hoja rota, con el borde más afilado hacia el cuello del centurión. Independientemente de la barrera del idioma, sus emociones controlaron el mensaje que sus palabras no pudieron.

.

No se que giratinas dijiste ... pero no te dejare tocar a mi hija. —Acto seguido. Acuchillo la garganta del centurión. Arrancando una mirada de sorpresa, una que deja un claro semblante de negación.

—Una ... mujer ... una mujer ... —Egis proclamó mientras incrédulo miraba a los ojos azules de Curie, y proclamaba en frustración las palabras incomprensibles. El centurión había perdido frente a una mujer, una mujer. Emroy estaría avergonzado con el por haber perdido contra una mujer barbara. Quizás si hubiera muerto a manos de su apóstol la muerte Rory la cegadora. Pero no por una hechicera barbara.

.

.

Curie mantenido el agarre firme en sus armas. Mirando a su oponente. Asegurándose de que estaría totalmente muerto, viendo la luz de los ojos inertes, vacíos de toda la vida. Al final Curie libero su agarre, soltó sus armas mientras dejaba al derrotado Aegis, sostenido por el arma que era usado de puntal.

La comandante regresó la vista hacia donde su némesis se había dejado estupefacto. Ella miro de vuelta a la puerta. Observe con precisión la nueva avanzada de parte de sus aliados.

.

—Finalmente vinieron ... —Suspiró —Volvere a casa ... Marie ... —Curie finalmente se dejó caer de rodillas por completo. Todo esto termino para ella, no por cuestión de rendirse a sus heridas, sino por la cuestión de liberar tensión por haber obtenido la victoria definitiva sobre esta "Puerta" ahora podría rezar por las almas de sus hombres caídos, que lucharon hasta el último aliento para defender esta colina.

.

.

La ofensiva Kalosiana había llegado justo en el momento oportuno, siendo el medio de una ofensiva enemiga. Una completa vergüenza grabadora el mando superior y los responsables de haber pospuesto este avance hasta ahora. Sin embargo, por ahora lo más importante, era hacer frente a los nuevos invasores, nuevamente la colina y la expulsión de estos invasores.

Fue así como la guardia de Kalos irrumpió en la batalla con todo el poder que tenía que tener esgrimido desde el principio; una carga de poderosa caballería mecanizada compuesta de vehículos ligeros abordados por escuadrones de cuatro a seis tropas, destacando el operador como el respetuoso artillero quienes eran apoyados por el resto de los tripulantes mientras se mantenían dentro de los vehículos y procedían a buscar sus objetivos y disparar a los invasores en el fragmento de la batalla.

Así fue como las tropas frescas llegaron a destino inmediato. Todos listos para prestar apoyo a sus colegas, humanos y pokemons por igual. Fue asi como en plena batalla varios guardias de Kalos que cayeron ante el embate de los últimos saderanos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, fueron salvados o al menos vengador por sus compañeros recién llegados.

Un legionario apuñaló a un joven guardia kalosiano, entonces fue acribillado continuamente hasta que su cuerpo fue casi desperdigado, por doquier. Acto seguido de muchas guardias llegaron para auxiliar a su colega abatido.

.

.

Katsumoto Satoshi estaba gritando con todo su espíritu vengativo mientras disparaba continuas líneas de fuego sobre las filas Saderanas. Estaba excitado por esto, espero mucho tiempo, realmente no mucho, quizás el suficiente. Pero al giratina. Estaba aquí finalmente listo para matar a otros podría, que mas da ... si podría, mataria a todos los bárbaros de este lugar maldita sea iba a matarlos a todos, incluso si eso implica destruir destruirá todos ellos en este mundo. Los mataría a todos, hasta el último de ellos.

.

Y lo iba a degustar ...

—¡Oye más amable! —Un segundo golem oscuro desciende de un poderoso salto aterrizando a un par de metros de Satoshi, poco le importa aplastar al par de legionarios heridos que luchan por levantarse. Asi como el kantones Langley Asuka, estaba operando una de estas nuevas tecnologías conocidas como "armaduras de poder". Ambos usaban poderosas armas de destrucción, en forma de este poderoso lanzallamas. O bien la poderosa arma de asedió Gatling que ahora, la pelirroja apuntaba hacia las filas enemigas. —¡No acapares toda la diversión!

—Descuida. Hay suficientes para todos. —Retomo el ataque contra los enemigos incinerado más de estos. —¡Barrelos! —Ordenó, reto intrascendente, abajo los espirales de fuego hacia los imperiales que agonizaba en el suelo muriendo con su carne chamuscada.

—¡Mueran! —La pelirroja perdió algunas maldiciones más en su idioma natal, disparó contra las nuevas falanges y las tropas que estaban intentando escapar. De nada les sirvió las apretadas formaciones ni sus pesados escudos de hierro y sus armadura completa de acero.

.

Cuando los seis cañones giratorios co, encaran un acto un caudal inumerainumerable de plomo al rojo vivo trazo un ciento de rondas incandescentes que viajaron más rápido que la vista, levantando penachos de tierra y agua mientras trazaban su camino a lo largo del campo de batalla buscando su presa. Una vez hecho esto, las falanges fueron hechas añicos sin importar nada.

Así como ellos, muchos más de la guardia guardia de Kalos equipados con esta suerte de armaduras negras, estaban destinados a ser unidades especiales dedicadas a la barrera contra las filas de combate enemigos. Los legionarios cayeron como moscas, ante el embate de estos golems oscuros, miradas con orbes rojizos o candiles infernales que aterrorizaron, cientos de saderanos luchando por escapar de la colina, todo esto mientras eran perseguidos ahora por la magia destructiva de alto poder.

.

.

Las tropas imperiales ahora mismo huían a tropel tirando sus escudos, descartando sus armas, arrojando piezas de sus armaduras. Todo para ganar velocidad en su retirada. Todo con el fin de escapar de la colina, con el fin de escapar de estos demonios, combustible al final cuando las visiones de todos esos golems hacen caer destrucción sobre sus tropas destruyendolas con absoluto poder, sembró el terror y la locura en las tropas imperiales .

Así fue como, con la visión de una nueva derrota. El legado actual, intentó dar toque de retirada cuando alguna ronda de esa magia destructiva logra impactar dentro del campamento imperial, logró destruir algunos de los barrocones, y moler algunas cuantas centurias, asustando aún más a los presentes. Al final, se ordenó exactamente una huida apresurada.

Y entre gritos de terror y dolor el ejercito superviviente tocaban una retirada postuma. Sadera jugo sus cartas y perdio, una vez mas una puerta se habia abierto a un nuevo mundo. La colina de Iberus ofreció nuevamente un efectivo potencial que debería brindarle al imperio, una esperanza de vengarse de los invasores que habían golpeado al imperio en la colina de Arnus. Sin embargo, en su lugar, el unico activo que trajo fue la furia de dioses...no de los demonios. Mostrando un mensaje fuerte y claro, para llevar a sus superiores, por todos los niveles de jerarquía hasta llegar al mismísimo emperador. "Esto se buscaron por pisar la cola del Dragón de negro de ojos rojos".

.

.

Curie fue llevada de vuelta a la seguridad del hospital de campo, recién levantado, mientras el campamento comenzaba a ser levantado en la zona derredor derredor de derredor dela colina. Un flujo de camiones de carga y maquinaria pesada había sido traída mientras cientos de tropas así como personal de apoyo ya estaban encargandose de construir la futura base de operaciones. Aun cuando había aún disparos ir lejanas explosiones, pero era necesario asegurar el territorio próximo a la colina.

.

—Comandante. Comandante. —El general de brigada Fillip Petta, asistía a la comandante, mientras era atendida por los medicos de campo.

—General Petta... —La mujer reaccionó apenas saliendo de su shock.

—Lo lograste. Lo lograste. Gracias a ti. Podremos asegurar una cabeza de playa. —Confirmo ,intrascendente le mostraba la colina dominante y a lo lejos los vehículos logros logros y pesados haciendo haciéndose las suyas con los vecinos rezagados.

—¿Dígame que ya terminamos? —La mujer declaro aún divagando.

—¡Así es! Lo has logrado. Lo lograron. Descuiden los chicos se encargarán de terminar el trabajo.—Palpaba la cabeza de la mujer como si fuese jna niña. —Ahora descansen, se lo han ganado.

—Tengo...tengo caídos allá señor. —Confesó aun dolida.

—Descuida, nos encargaremos de ellos. De verdad lo lamento tanto en verdad.

—No los dejen volver...no permitan...que los dejen volver…

—No te preocupes. No te preocupes Comandante. Nos aseguraremos de ello. Vamos a encargarnos de ello. —Discretamente Petta dejo ver su estado furioso y ya tenía idea de que hacer con los prisioneros supervivientes. —¡Vamos a devolverles el dolor de nuestra gente...se lo haremos llegar multiplicado por diez!

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ**...

.

.

/

.

Próximamente.

.

.

—Múltiples batallones enemigos acercándose al perímetro. Cientos de criaturas fantásticas en asalto.

—Bien. Entonces que vengan. Preparen todas las líneas defensivas. Quiero los cañones en primea fila morteros en segunda fila y los explosivos en última barrera. Quiero artillería movil, unidades especiales y escuadrones de fusileros al frente. Preparen nidos de ametralladora. Y liberen todos los seguros. ¡Vamos a mostrarles el significado de lamento guerra! —Demando el general Petta.

.

.

—Parece que el enemigo esta desesperado, si nos esta lanzando todo ese pedazo de ejército. —Marcus hizo aumento en su HUD mientras veía desde la línea de trincheras

—Pues que vengan. Estamos preparados. —Asuka levantando su propia ametralladora con un cinto de cadena que llevaba hacia una mochila a su espalda.

—Segun los drones zubat, deben ser al menos trescientos mil tropas entre soldados y más de esos monstruos y criaturas magicas. —Dijo el teniente Louis ya con su casco asegurado.

—Debe ser un gran esfuerzo reunir todo ese número de efectivos. Será la ruina económica y humana para este lugar. —Karine cuestionó muy afligida.

¿Importa eso? —Satoshi cerró los mecanismos y levanto la nueva arma experimental. Se instaló como un cañón de retroceso montado en una suerte de base fija a la armadura del azabache. —Tenemos las armas y la fuerza. Quizás al principio sus números importaban pero ahora ya no. —Reviso el tambor de munición explosiva. —Vamos a matarlos ... matarlos a todos. Cubierto por su casco y las lentes carmesí activadas, brillaron con destello carmesi indicando la activación de su modo nocturno. —Que sufran.

.

.

El escuadrón se abría paso fuera de las trincheras, mientras que hacia el uso de sus poderosas armas contra las líneas enemigas siendo aniquilados por centenares.

Uno de ellos; Satoshi miraba de forma funesta mezcla de rabia y una lkgera suerte de diversion. Aunque su semblante difícil de definir, era encapsulado detrás de la máscara de su casco. "Dark golems" le gustaba como sonaba eso. Y haría notar ese miedo, en este mundo enfermo.

.

(Y así reinicia este archivo estancado)

.

AN: Es bueno estar de vuelta. Final, ente pude conseguir un nuevo ordenador tras la muerte del anterior. Asi que vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido perdido y hacer lo posible por ponernos al día con todos los proyectos pendientes y los nuevos proyectos que hemos trazado en conjunto con mi amigo y lector beta.

Ahora espero que aún tengan algo de interés en estas historias de GATE. Tengo entendido que el anime no gusta a todo el mundo pero al público que le interesa se verán muy entretenidos.

(1) Las llaman hombres de azul, debido al color singular en sus uniformes que fueron concebidos como una divergente de los uniformes estándar será dos por el ejercito francés de inicios de 1900 - 1920 en nuestro mundo. El aspecto robusto y visto como atuendos de magos, a ojos de sus enemigos esta basado en el arte conceptual puesto en la portada del fic.

(2) Según mi entendimiento, una legionarios se compone de 5 mil tropas formadas en coortes de mil tropas y a su vez estas se dividen en centurias, de cien hombres, dirigidos por centuriones. Puedo estar equivocado así que o manejare así hasta confirmarlo.

Gracias y buen dia


	4. Capitulo 4

Gate. Capítulo 4

Gate; Por lo tanto el campeón fue a pelear ahí.

By

Metal Warrion 190 & Lector Luigi.

.

.

Capítulo 4: Desaten el infierno.

.

.

El poder de Sadera era concentrado en el senado de la capital del imperio. La majestuosa ciudad de Sadera, el mismo nombre con el que se le había cedido al imperio como tal. Piedra angular sobre la que todo el poder de la nación se enfocaba como una luz, económico, militar y político.

El imperio no tenía comparación. Durante cientos de años los pueblos del gran continente de Falmart habían sufrido bajo el dominio de los cesares y sus legiones.

Los ejércitos del hombre marcharon sobre estas tierras con o sin la bendición de los dioses llevando la guerra, la esclavitud, y la muerte allá donde la guerra los llevaba. Ordenados disciplinados y aguerridos a su ideal de superioridad. Los legionarios se permitieron mancillar la tierra a su alrededor con lágrimas sangre de inocentes.

Matan violan y saquean. Parecen más bárbaros que un ejército como tal. Sin embargo, pueden asumir que es el caos y el fragor de la guerra lo que desboca la mente de estos hombres primitivos aún dentro de su ensimismado credo de ser la luz en un mundo bárbaro.

Al final Sadera, como lo había hecho el imperio romano en nuestra Tierra, había combatido contra todo su mundo conocido, ganando en muchas ocasiones y perdiendo en muchas otras, pero siempre asegurándose la superioridad de su hegemonía, la hegemonía humana; pese al hecho rechazar, discriminar, conquistar, erradicar y esclavizar a otros pueblos humanos. Pero si la hegemonía de su civilización como la más avanzada de este mundo.

Claro, por supuesto que fueron lo máximo de su mundo.

Como habíamos observado el senado de Sadera, en una forma similar a sus homónimos romanos, los líderes del imperio entre nobles, patricios, senadores y mandos militares, habían hecho a un lado los ocasionales eventos, como los bailes y juegos que tanto divertían a estas élites.

Las antes amenas y monótonas charlas, banales sobre los proyectos de expansión, recolección de impuestos y desplazamiento de ejércitos, ahora eran dejadas de lado. En su lugar, las discusiones habían convertido el debate en cuestión, en una disputa que estaba cerca de irse a los puños.

Todo esto se debía a que el senado era centro de una gran discusión sobre los actuales eventos relacionados a la desastrosa campaña militar hacia los portales sagrados convocados por la divina deidad Hardy.

La primera campaña. Una fuerza expedicionaria compuesta por las mejores legiones del ejército y un gran número de auxiliares y contingentes de feudos aliados, cruzaron la puerta de la colina de Arnus con el fin de conquistar y someter las tierras al otro lado. Un nuevo mundo, lleno de tierras fértiles, minerales en abundancia y nativos bárbaros para someterlos a la esclavitud.

Desafortunadamente, lo único que trajo dicha campaña, fue una derrota sin igual para las legiones imperiales. Así como un trágico resultado de cientos de nobles miembros de familias poderosas, desaparecidos o muertos, además de un revés económico y logístico por la cuestión de tener que reponer tal cantidad de hombres y recursos militares perdidos en la campaña. Y sin embargo todo eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

El golpe final de este fallo en dicha expedición, fue la traída de esos bárbaros a estas tierras. Ahora el imperio estaba viviendo una contrariedad al ver sus tierras invadidas por estos bárbaros conocidos como "los hombres de verde" según los reportes de los supervivientes de la fallida expedición al otro lado. Los hombres de verde; extraños como peligrosos eran una suerte de magos o lanzadores mágicos capaces de conjurar una magia devastadora y desconocida, capaz de matar a un hombre o un caballo a gran distancia aún pese a la pesada armadura que estos usaban.

Tales reportes en primer instancia se consideraron tonterías, pero luego de haber visto ese poder de primera mano, y lo que parecía la presencia, de extrañas y poderosas bestias metálicas que gobernaban, cuyo poder era indescriptible.

Todo esto demostró que los hombres de verde, eran un oponente como ningún otro. Aunque por la circunstancia en la que estos encuentros se suscitaron, muchos de los testimonios de los supervivientes, sumado al hecho de intentar siquiera dar coherencia a la que muchos de esos pobres hombres estaban viendo, solo empeoró aún más la respuesta de los superiores y eventualmente el senado mismo se veía dividido. Sin poder reaccionar debidamente. Y sin decidir qué medio de acción sería el más adecuado.

Es ahora cuando veíamos de primera mano el problema abordados por el senado.

–Tiene la palabra el Marques Tiberio Kassel. –El moderador dio paso al citado. Un hombre en toga y ropajes familiarmente romanos, salvo la más que resaltable vista de botas de estilo medievo y un atuendo que le cubría formalmente debajo de las prendas de corte clásico. Su peinado recortado, coronado con una diana y su perfil rectangular con mirada afilada en tono marrón oscuro. Dirigiéndose al senado y a la figura de autoridad suprema.

–Miembros del senado. Su alteza imperial aquí presente. Es un hecho que nos enfrentamos en una situación de crisis sin precedentes. Debo preguntar su majestad. ¿Cómo es posible que las colinas de Arnus e Iberus, a día de hoy siguen en manos de los invasores de los otros mundos?

¿Cómo es posible que luego de haber lanzado todas nuestras fuerzas, así como los ejércitos aliados, los ejércitos invasores de ambas colinas santas, no sólo rechazaron la ofensiva y contra ofensivas siguientes. ¿Sino que destruyeron a la mayoría de las fuerzas sin apenas notables pérdidas en sus filas?

El murmullo se desató luego de que Marques Kassel terminase su cuestionamiento. Desde hace meses cuando todo esto comenzó y hasta ahora, la situación en el imperio había decaído hasta un estado crítico. Y todo eso debido que al momento de invocarse la mítica puerta en la colina de Arnus y la subsecuente derrota imperial. La llegada del enemigo a estas tierras provocó una serie de problemas, relacionados a la hegemonía imperial.

En busca de poder rechazar a los hostiles del otro mundo. Consiguieron el favor de Hardy de invocar una segunda puerta, esta vez en la colina de Iberus. La iniciativa de esto; era la súplica a Hardy de que las tierras del otro lado de esta nueva puerta pudieran ser más fáciles de someter e igualmente ricas y exuberantes en recursos de todo tipo. Una riqueza con la cual podrían recuperarse y eventualmente conseguir fuerza suficiente para expulsar a los hombres de verde de vuelta a su mundo y tal vez someterlos de una vez por todas.

Desafortunadamente nada de esto había sucedido a fecha de hoy. Contra todo lo esperado para el senado imperial. O tal vez una broma mezquina de la diosa del inframundo, había derivado en este oscuro resultado, pues detrás de la segunda puerta en Iberus, se encontraron con un enemigo igual o más formidable que el que enfrentaban en Arnus. Estos eran los "hombres de azul".

Ambas expediciones en sus inicios, habían sido derrotadas y expulsadas por sus respectivas puertas en menos de un día. Y si bien en el caso de Iberus, se había conseguido una cantidad de esclavos sustancialmente mayor, a la que obtuvieron en la primera campaña. Sin embargo, fuera de eso. Ninguna riqueza, ningún otro territorio anexado ni mucho menos mayor botín, había sido obtenido. Contrariamente, la situación volvió a repetirse y ahora había dos fuerzas enemigas que amenazaban la hegemonía imperial.

–En solo dos meses, más de la mitad de nuestras fuerzas han sido destruidas por ambos enemigos. Incluso la ofensiva de los reinos vasallos sufrieron la misma suerte en su asalto contra Arnus. Sus ejércitos regresan a casa sin líderes ni orden alguno. –Tiberius Kassel reveló ante los miembros del senado quienes revelaban semblantes de preocupación, rabia y miedo entre otras más. –Ahora les pregunto ¿Qué es lo próximo que haremos su majestad? –Cuestionó a la autoridad suprema presente.

El emperador Molt Sol Augusto, la figura de poder suprema, prematuro en el imperio miraba con semblante tranquilo y un tanto mezquino haciendo poco o ninguna atención real a la declaración del senador. A su vez levantó la mano en forma autoritaria para controlar la naciente discusión que estaba próxima al no iniciar entre las dos facciones del senado.

Como ya había sido costumbre, la facción pro guerra, intentaron defender su intención de continuar la guerra, a su vez que la facción pro paz rechazaría sus argumentos, en aras de una negociación al menos con alguna de las dos fuerzas invasoras, con suerte conseguir una tregua con ambas, o bien usarlas para destruirse mutuamente, como lo hicieron con los reinos vasallos.

–¿No lo ve Marques Kassel? –Cuestionó como quien ve lo obvio –Las victorias en una guerra no se consiguen sin pérdidas.

–Con todo respeto su majestad. –Un hombre mestizo mitad elfo interrumpió la conversación. Pese sus cualidades elficas era notable los estragos de la edad. Camino hasta está a la par de Kassel. Ayudándose con un bastón y revelar un vendaje en su cabeza. Parecía haber sido un superviviente de dichas campañas. –El enemigo no sólo tomó la colina sagrada de Arnus Sino que está pretendiendo construir una fortaleza en este lado.

–General Godessan… –Tiberius Kassel reveló el nombre de tan singular personaje. El antiguo legado superviviente de la primera expedición a la puerta de Arnus.

–Además los rumores que corren desde Iberus describen que los rumores invasores en dicho caso también están recurriendo al mismo plan. Si no son el mismo enemigo, cuando menos deben ser aliados, para que estén recurriendo al mismo plan. –Godessan reveló ante el senado su punto de vista.

–También es un hecho que todo intento por capturar ambas colinas han sido orquestados con todo el rigor y planeamiento militar, escrito y estudiado, sin embargo...desde la distancia el enemigo…

 _Godessan intentó mantener su porte imperial pero las visiones de la colina de Arnus en la lejanía de la noche iluminada por cientos de luces refulgentes como cientos de llamaradas o candiles incandescentes que viajaban a gran velocidad trazando destellos enlace el cielo nocturno combinado todo aquello con ese estruendoso ruido ensordecedor._

–¡Jamás había visto una magia como esa! –El antiguo legado explayo. Era cierto. Expediciones posteriores y los pocos exploradores o espías que habían enviado y logrado regresar habían narrado que los llamados hombres de verde dominaban una magia devastadora. Y que muchas veces aun cuando los espías se habían escondido lo suficientemente bien. De alguna forma, eran encontrados y muertos en el mismo lugar donde quedaron. A veces siendo seguido por un extraño ruido como el azote de un casco pero multiplicado por cien, de manera que podía escucharse muy lejos.

Por si esto fuera poco, cuando los primeros mensajeros llegaron desde Iberus, solo trajeron más malas noticias. Revelando que en dicho caso al menos la campaña inicial había logrado un resultado más provechoso. Primero en haber capturado una sustancial cantidad de esclavos, y lo segundo. Revelar algo detrás de este otro enemigo.

Dicha revelación fue la presencia de su magia oscura (1) una extraña pieza de metal que consistía de un tubo o un cilindro, con un lado hueco y que podía deslizarse sobre una suerte de canaleta en la pieza más grande que parecía una suerte de mango o manija. Una suerte de palanca, se encontraba al otro lado del cilindro y una de forma extraña adjunta a la base de esa manija, esta última protegida por una suerte de anillo de hierro.

El extraño artilugio tenía otro tipo de materiales adjuntos, que simplemente eran desconocidos. Como también lo eran los extraños mecanismos que eran un misterio. Y no ayudo en nada que un herrero del ejército se mató con el mismo artefacto sin saber nadie exactamente el porqué.

Al final y pese a estos hallazgos. Más el hecho de una contraofensiva, en la que casi se logró recapturar la puerta sagrada, el enemigo contraatacó con una fuerza tal, que no sólo invirtió la balanza sino que expulsó a toda la expedición de las inmediaciones de la misma colina. Resaltando demasiado el revuelo que esto género en el senado, hasta que el mismo Molt se vio forzado a detener.

–Es un hecho que hemos perdido buena parte de nuestra fuerza militar. Pero es un hecho que nuestros estados vasallos ya no representarán ninguna amenaza latente. –Molt señaló la ventaja que habrían ganado al sacrificar un ejército completo que bajo otras circunstancias habría resultado una ventaja contra ambos invasores. –Ahora es tiempo de usar nuestra propia tierra para enfrentar a los piratas del otro mundo.

–¿Señor? –Tiberius cuestionó esto último.

–Es hora de enviar mensajeros a todos los feudos y ciudades-estado dentro de nuestros territorios. Reclutar a todo hombre en capacidad de lucha. Envíen mensajeros a las legiones estacionados en el norte y oriente, de las colonias al otro lado del mar azul y contacten a los gremios de aventureros. Si no consiguen convencerles, entonces compren a todos los "workers"(2) disponibles. –Revelando lo que parecía ser su plan de contingencia, Molt indicó a varios de los senadores pro-guerra de las respectivas tareas extras, encomendadas. Al final todo el senado siguió la orden del emperador de continuar la guerra y prepararse para enfrentar a los invasores de los otros mundos.

Si bien la decisión había sido tomada en cuenta, aún quedaban asuntos que atender. Y muchos asuntos derivados de las iniciativas dictadas por su majestad. Una de ellas es la necesidad de información de inteligencia sobre ambos enemigos. Era un hecho que hubo en su momento, numerosa información obtenida de estas campañas, sin embargo; esta información se perdió con los exploradores que murieron en la contraofensiva enemiga del otro lado del portal, aunque esto pudo ser menos contundente en la campaña de Iberus, simplemente seguía siendo menos que confiable. Por no decirlo increíble.

Al final era innegable que necesitaban información de inteligencia necesaria para planear las siguientes maniobras logísticas, y los escasos números de tropas disponibles actualmente dejaban sin muchas opciones respecto a quién encomendar dicha misión. Molt cambio su semblante a una máscara de falsa esperanza. Tenía idea de a quién elegir, pero no pensó necesitar nunca de ella.

–Aquí es donde entras tú. Pinya. –Una joven doncella de cabello bermellón, y ojos carmín apareció ante nuestra vista. –Has oído todo lo que sabemos de nuestros enemigos. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaremos una patrulla de reconocimiento a lo largo de nuestra línea de batalla. Una tarea nada fácil, pero estoy seguro que podrás con tal diligencia. –Molt señaló a su hija, dándole la oportunidad de oro que tanto estaba esperando.

–Se hará como tú lo ordenas padre. No te decepcionare. –Esa tarde, cuando el Marqués Marcus le estaba entregando los reportes recientes desde Iberus y Arnus. Ella había irrumpido con demasiada contundencia. Al punto de que el mismo Molt tuvo que cambiar faceta de emperador a padre y poner a su hija en su lugar. Claro que sirvió también, mostrarle algo en los calabozos. Para ayudarle a enfriar cabeza.

–Espero resultados confiables de ti. Pinya… –Molt insistió paciente.

–Pierda cuidado su majestad. –Conjuro un puño en su pecho reafirmando su compromiso para su emperador. Una vez se despidió de su padre y de los miembros del senado. Procedió a retirarse para reunir a su orden y partir en su gran encomienda. Sin embargo; Marques Kassel miró ciertamente descontento. A tal grado llegó Molt, para enviar a su propia hija a una muerte casi segura. Cuando ella se retiró, no perdió la oportunidad de enfrentar al emperador ahora de pie.

–Majestad. Si envía a esos niños contra el enemigo. Será otra masacre. –Kassel espero que dichas palabras consiguieran algún efecto entre el senado, pues muchas hijas e hijos de estos estaban enlistados en la orden de la princesa Pinya. Tal augurio debería haber amedrentado a los políticos, pero sólo consiguió una sonrisa déspota del emperador.

.

.

.

.

 _Varios días atrás_

.

.

Un nuevo legado había sido designado a comandar la nueva reconquista de la colina de Iberus. Lucios Tulio Asturiano era uno de los mejores generales en el ejército. Era un soldado de a pie que había logrado llegar al cargo de legado después de que su superior y anterior legado fuera asesinado durante los últimos días de la guerra Sadera-Bunny Warrion.

Pese a su actual posición. Tulio lamentaba la muerte del legado al ser un antiguo mentor. Culpaba al incompetente y estúpido príncipe heredero Zorzal el césar, quien más allá de dirigir debidamente a las legiones en esa campaña desastrosa. Fue la razón por la que dicho conflicto se prolongó tanto tiempo, costó tantas bajas y para terminar esto, dejó a la que legiones del norte inutilizables durante los últimos tres años.

De hecho la situación actual no había dejado más opción que descomponer las principales legiones del norte, formar un solo contingente y dividirlo en dos para así, la mitad más experimentada se quedaría estacionada en dichos territorios a la espera de reclutas que le reforzaría tras el final del invierno. Mientras que la parte restante se incorporaría al nuevo gran ejército, reunido ahora por un número mayor de guerreros que anteriormente asalto dicho portal.

Así es como él, Lucios Tulio Asturiano. Había sido designado como legado de este ejército, uno de los más grandes congregados en la historia del imperio. Treinta legiones, comandando a un vasto ejército auxiliar, conformado por aliados de los estados vasallos del norte del imperio, semihumanos de tipo barbárico como goblins, trasgos, orcos apoyados por bestias de asedio como ogros y trolls, así como monturas de lobo o hienas.

Un contingente de elfos seguramente obligados a ir a luchar, usando muchos solo sus ropajes de uso común. La dualidad de piel blanca y oscura tono caramelo hacía que el contingente se viera en una suerte de blanquinegro similar a un desigual patrón de ajedrez.

Fieles a su milenaria costumbre, llevaban arcos, espadas y dagas de estilo elfico, armas de mithril; el acero plateado. Mismo que usaban en sus flechas, asegurarían una máxima perforación y mucha más con la ayuda de sus bendiciones o magia elemental.

Junto a ellos, un contingente de enanos usando pesadas armaduras de oricalco les acompañaban junto a diversos contingentes de semihumanos. Entre hombres lagarto traídos del sur, centauros de las grandes llanuras del este, kajitas o personas gato de los desiertos cálidos al este, además del licanos y conejos guerreras del norte, muchas de estas; esclavas obligadas a ir a la guerra en este ejército de auxiliares.

Este vasto ejército, en conjunto. Casi doscientos mil elementos, estaba abastecidos de motores de asedió móviles, balistas para arrojar desde rocas hasta ánforas con fuego griego, ballestas escorpión, con capacidad para disparar varios pernos pequeños o una gran lanza de una ronda. Arietes acorazados para irrumpir y destruir cualquier tipo de barricada de los invasores y aun cuando fuesen seres vivos, era mejor contar a las bestias de asedio. Trolls, Ogros, gigantes, incluso bestias salvajes como rinocerontes de las estepas al oriente y elefantes de guerra, traídos al otro lado del mar azul.

El elemento aéreo no estaba descartado, miles de wyvers planeaban un asalto aéreo en cuanto se les diera la orden. Incluso entre ellos había una suerte de grifos usados generalmente como monturas por jinetes más diestros, siendo complementados por una suerte arpías o sirenas; mujeres de aspecto joven que apenas vestidas para la batalla y remplazando sus patas de ave, filosas como las de un águila o un halcón. Lo mismo como las draconicas. Mujeres con rasgos de dragón o wyver.

El factor mágico no había sido dejado atrás por el legado y los generales que le acompañaban. Unidades de lanzadores mágicos complementarán las centurias. Un batallón de magos de asedio especializados en magia destructiva, un batallón de magos versados en magia de fe y curación, serían quienes se encargaran de la retaguardia como apoyo, y una unidad de magos de invocación, nutrieron las filas con espíritus elementales como lobos, hienas, tigres, osos y leones entre otros tipos de fieras convocadas.

Sin duda alguna, era algo increíble. Ver todo ese ejército en su totalidad era formidable, o más bien imposible era imaginar ese poder congregado para derrotar o aplastar a un número de combatientes mucho más limitado en una posición elevada. Pero que según los supervivientes tenía una magia de gran poder y alcance, y se prestaba de criaturas convocadas que podrían ser tremendamente poderosas.

Tulio no se tomó ninguna tontería en subestimar el poder de estos guerreros o magos o lo que fuesen. Así que en lugar de orquestar un solo asalto contra la parte principal de la colina, usaría el gran número de su ejército y rodeará estratégicamente la colina. Ordenando ataques sincronizados para tomar por sorpresa a los bárbaros. Eso sujetado a los asalto de wyver grifos y semihumanos voladores, debería ser suficiente para superarlos y vencerlos.

Si todos hacían su trabajo y los líderes jugaban bien sus cartas. Podrían derrotar a los hombres de azul sin necesidad de grandes fatalidades a menos que estos tuvieran alguna clase de carta de triunfo o arma secreta. Tendría que estar atento sobre la batalla. Ya no había vuelta atrás. La colina de Iberus o era de ellos, ahora o nunca. Y por los dioses que eso importaba mucho.

.

.

.

 **Campamento de las fuerzas expedicionarias de la guardia de Kalos. Nombre clave Base Delfox.**

.

.

.

El mando estaba operativo al cien por ciento. Y no podía ser en mejor momento. Los pokemons de patrullaje y los drones de explotación, habían revelado que el enemigo estaba acampando a algunas decenas de kilómetros de la actual posición, y en un recuento de tropas y su equipamiento, era un hecho que pretendían lanzarse sobre la colina en un nuevo intento por capturar la colina y con ella, la puerta.

A día de hoy, dicha puerta estaba protegida por una cúpula de hormigón reforzado y puertas mecánicas de una tonelada cada una. Era así porque al menos, sería la última resistencia en este lado si las cosas iban tan abajo como para que esos invasores conquistas en la colina. Claro eso sí se los permitían primero.

Para que lo anterior sucediera, El general de brigada Fillip Petta, y sus cuatro mil hombres y mil pokemons deberían estar muy ocupados, viendo el desfile de monstruos y cosplay. Eso o jugando las cartas y tomando café con galletas. Pero definitivamente eso es lo que habían estado haciendo los últimos meses y ahora después de haber cavado y recabado tierra, habían preparado esta colina para soportar cualquier cosa. Casi cualquier cosa.

La colina en sí, se había convertido en una base de fuego. Con suficientes emplazamientos de artillería ubicados estratégicamente en toda la circunferencia de la colina para brindar rango de 360 grados. Toda la artillería, de diversos calibres, fue requisado de donde se pudo y traída aquí por orden real. Incluso el gobierno de Kanto envió algunas piezas de su propia artillería, por su tipo de lo más peculiar.

Múltiples nidos de ametralladora conectados por una suerte de trincheras que dibujaron una línea de defensa en tres niveles conforme se subía hacia la colina, estaban erigidos hacia dentro, mientras el exterior, era camuflado por la misma tierra, rocas y pasto de la colina, así también, numerosos morteros y artillería móvil, principalmente improvisada, sería desplegada para prestar apoyo ahí donde se necesitase. Este complejo en su perímetro exterior, estaba fuertemente asentado por una barrera de obstáculos una suerte de empalizada y alambre de púas.

Se trataba de un medio por el cual el enemigo fuera abruptamente detenido de cualquier forma, empalado por las estacas puntiagudas, o apresado en la alambrada de púas. Todo esto mientras estaba en la línea de tiro de mil tropas, que empuñaban las nuevas versiones de los modelos de armas de repetición. Carabinas de cadencia semiautomática, o estas nuevas metralletas. Y eso solo era el último punto de defensa para comenzar el ascenso por la colina.

A diferencia de la vez anterior. La guardia de Kalos tenía los recursos y el tiempo necesario para repetir la misma estrategia magnífica de hacer que el enemigo sacrificase cada paso que diera en sangre y hombres de su vasto ejército. Asumiendo que sobrevivieran suficientes de ellos para acercarse siquiera a la colina.

Estas zonas de muerte estaban delimitadas desde adentro hacia afuera. Cada una un juego mortal. Pues, en la primera y más interna zona de muerte, un lodazal, sembrado de minas antipersonal, así como fosos incendiarios listos para ser activados, fosas con estacas, torretas automáticas que atacarían a cualquier intruso, fosas falsas y otras tantas de trampas para herir y lacerar al ejercito enemigo, esperando por víctimas inconscientes que irían hacia el matadero sin tener siquiera idea del tipo de tragedia al que marchaban.

La segunda zona de muerte sería la que tendría tiro libre de los morteros y la artillería móvil, sobre todo de ataques de más potencia de ciertos pokemons y estaba impregnada de cráteres y vados o zanjas que fracturaría la formación enemiga. Obligándoles a ir de forma desorganizada y dispersa. Sumado el peso de todas sus armaduras sacando provecho de esto.

La última zona o anillo de muerte, irónicamente era aquella que estaba sin aparente daño. Extendido hacia el territorio exterior. Era una gran zona correspondiente a gran parte de la llanura, prácticamente hasta límite de acción de la artillería, en un rango conservador. El límite externo había sido marcado con grandes letreros y avisos que irónicamente difundirán dos mensajes en uno de ellos.

El mensaje que se pintó en todos los letreros decía en idioma Kalosiano. LA MUERTE ESPERA PARA QUIEN CRUCE ESTA LÍNEA. GUARDIA DE KALOS. Al final de cuentas aún no se tenía un mero indicio de que rayos era el idioma de la gente en este mundo. Apenas se estaba progresando en desentrañar su idioma pero lo cierto es que había todo un montón de prioridades por cubrir. Como averiguar entre el recuento de muertos y desaparecidos del ataque a Lumimous. Cuyo único posible paradero, implicaba este lugar conocido ahora como la región especial y cuyos habitantes eran los principales responsables de la desaparición de los habitantes de la ciudad capital.

Aun así el detalle final era dichos letreros, remarcados con una calavera y dos huesos cruzados como señal de advertencia. Al final la trampa estaba tendida y ante ellos, el mando de la base Delfox y el general Petta, observaban las filas y filas de enemigos acercándose a la colina sin siquiera detenerse a leer los señalamientos. Incluso unos de ellos tuvieron la molestia de derribarlos y marchar sobre estos.

–Múltiples objetivos enemigos en próximo rango de tiro. –Una joven cadete declaro mientras miraba su ordenador portátil. Al igual que ella, otros tantos oficiales júnior se encontraban reportando, conduciendo y transmitiendo órdenes de arriba hacia abajo conforme la batalla daba inicio.

–Las seis de la mañana. Debió haber Adelantado su ataque unas horas antes. –Petta reviso su reloj de pulsera. Un ataque lento con el sol a sus espaldas, puede que a punto de vista enemigo, sirviese para distraer al enemigo. Pero estos eran otros a tiempos y otro tipo de guerra totalmente nueva.

–Parece que están acelerando el paso en su intento de tomar la colina. –La comandante Marie Curie. Estaba de pie sobre el mando con otros oficiales que permanecían en sus sillas. –Parece que no han aprendido nada de su anterior asalto. –Declaro la comandante.

–Las tropas están solicitando entrar en acción. –Otra oficial junior revelo.

–Muy bien. Que vengan...es hora de demostrarles el verdadero significado de la guerra. ¿No lo creen comandante? –Petta miro a la comandante que aun tenia sus vendajes sobe su uniforme reglamentario.

–Mándenlos de regreso al mundo distorsión. –Con voz fría y despiadada Curie afilo su mirada.

–Ya oyeron a la comandante. Inicien los protocolos de defensa, que toda la artillería comience el fuego en las posiciones donde el enemigo está avanzando. Que los observadores se encuentren listos para cambiar las coordenadas de tiro dependiendo de la situación. –Paso al frente contra la pantalla táctica. –¿Que menú de obuses tenemos?

–Señor. Si señor. –El especialista en artillería paso lista de inventario. –Tenemos alto explosivo, incendiarios, metralla y conseguimos permiso para uso de gas mostaza, napalm y fósforo blanco, –Todo mundo se quedó callado de momento. No falto quienes vieron desconcertados al general Petta. Y aquella reacción no fue sin ninguna razón.

Hace poco más de cien años cuando se luchó la gran guerra, la imaginación humana se puso a órdenes de la muerte la cual concibió los mejores y más drásticos métodos para otorgarle a sus contrincantes un arsenal de atroces métodos, capaces de matar a cientos sino miles de personas de forma eficaz, y agónica.

El resultado de esa inventiva fueron las armas químicas como el gas mostaza y el fósforo blanco. Nada ni siquiera los pokemons de tipo venenoso podían soportar su acción. El napalm por su lado podía fundir el acero mismo. Ni la armadura de los Reggies podía soportar tanto calor.

Por esa razón dichas armas fueron condenadas y motivaron gran parte del mensaje de detener la necesidad de las guerras, bajo la premisa que de seguir así, la humanidad se autodestruiría algún día. La sola mención de estas armas era sacrílego.

Petta lo sabía pero aun así, había recibido el permiso de su majestad para producir y traer un lote de estas armas a la región especial. El mensaje de su alteza fue claro y firme.

–General. –Petta volvió la vista hacia su comandante. Curie le miro firmemente, pero aun así era notable su semblante de odio. Odio a sus nuevos enemigos. –Hágalo. Su alteza tanto como yo sabe...que estos malnacidos se buscaron esta guerra. Entonces que prueben nuestro fuego vengativo y se ahoguen en él.

Con estas palabras, proclamadas de alguien que enfrentó a los bárbaros en combate cerrado, nadie, más que ella podría dar fe al uso de estas armas de terror. –Primera ronda de napalm, segunda ronda fósforos blanco. Asegúrense de hacerles llegar el mensaje a nuestros enemigos. –Nadie se opuso ahogar más dicha orden. Los oficiales de comunicación corrieron la orden hacia la artillería.

.

.

.

.

Las enormes legiones avanzando en conjunto con seres híbridos, así como criaturas monstruosas como también podría ser el numeroso grupo de dragones voladores y otra tantas amalgamas de pokemons y humanos que ocupaban el espacio aéreo. Al menos todo esto se veía a través de un aumento de zoom.

El aumento fue retirado, permitiendo ver una máscara con luces rojas por ojos, de forma tal que dicho color emanar de una máscara negra creaba un patrón intimidante. La figura en si estaba enjoyada por una armadura negra de placas, hábilmente diseñadas para adjuntarse lo más cerca del cuerpo. Así como era un traje de materiales reforzados, cuero curtido y keblar prácticamente dejando nada de piel al descubierto.

–Alguien debería tomar una fotografía. –Finalmente ese coloso enmascarado era nadie más que el aztlante Marcus. El fortachón del equipo "azul", había terminado su escrutinio y vuelto la atención a su equipo. –Deben estar desesperados si nos están han lanzado ese pedazo de ejército salido directamente del señor de los anillos. –Entrego el lugar a Karine, una joven castaña de complexión rolliza aunque tonificada por el entrenamiento y de ojos castaños ámbar, si bien era más baja que él, no había que subestimar su armadura similar a la de su compañero.

–Gracias por los aumentos. –Karine subió a la posición para echar un vistazo.

–Ja. Pues que vengan. Tenemos suficiente potencia de fuego para acabar con ellos. –Asuka Lysson Soryou estaba cerrando los broches de sus guanteletes su casco reposaba en una mesa de madera donde se hallaban planos, una linterna de farol, municiones y un par de granadas así como una pistola. Todo esto de varios de sus compañeros de equipo, su largo cabello pelirrojo, fuera de los estándares resaltó su actitud rebelde.

Luego de eso levantó la ametralladora de cañones giratorios Gatling, a la cual conecto el cinto de munición de alto calibre que estaría montado en una mochila de munición. –Quizás sus números importaban antes de que llegáramos aquí, pero ahora tenemos las armas que simplemente hacen a sus números nada. –Dijo mientras levantaba su arma de asedio como para resaltar su idea.

–Según los reportes de inteligencia. Estaríamos hablando de al menos doscientos mil enemigos –Un cuarto espectro acorazado entro en escena. Miro a sus colegas. Mientras preparaba sus armas. –¿Están todos listos para la batalla? –Cuestiono.

–Si señor jefazo. Vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo y a darles tan duro a esos imperiales de pacotilla que irán corriendo con su mami. NO DEJES QUE ESOS HOMBRES, MALOS NOS PEGUEN JA. Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando nos enfrenten en batalla. –Marcus bromeó aunque en respuesta solo recibió un codazo de parte de Asuka.

–¿En serio no sé cómo alguien como tu esta en este ejército? –La pelirroja Hermanica estaba mosqueada por la actitud del fortachón.

–En serio. ¿No sé cómo alguien como tú, no sale en una cita conmigo? –Revelo el fortachon. Lo cierto es que tenía sentimientos por la Hermanica pese a su diferencia de edades y pensamientos.

–¡Idiota! ¡Solo tengo diecisiete años! ¿Qué clase de pedófilo eres?

–Eso es mayoría de edad en muchas regiones. Además prometo dejar a mi waifu si te casas conmigo. –Marcus iba en serio, si quería tener algo con la pelirroja.

–¡Eres repugnante! –Asuka enfureció a más no poder.

–Quizás, pero no dejare de perseguirte aunque no seas legal. –Declaro nuevamente.

–Y si te disparó primero. –Amenazo mientras levantaba el arma de asedio.

–¡Ya cállense los dos! –Louis quien era el líder y había recién llegado reprendió a sus dos especialistas de armas pesadas. –¡Preparen su equipo! Si es necesario que seamos desplegados, quiero tener todos mis flancos cubiertos.

–Ahora mismo teniente. Ya vera, con ayuda de este bebé voy a masacrar a un buen número de esos cabrones. –Marcus demando. –¡Les haré pagar por esas chicas de la plaza de Luminous.

–Parece que no eres un cerdo chauvinista después de todo. –Asuka confeso notando el cambio de actitud el loliconero.

–Sabes...soy un cerdo descendente no un puerco. Yo solo me conformaría con que me dieras tus calcetas usadas como regalo. Pero nunca le haría daño a una loli que es feliz como tal. Esos monstruos trataron con la punta del pie a la gente de Luminous, sin olvidar las pequeñas que sufrieron a sus manos. Te aseguro que yo mismo voy a llevarlos ante Arceus en persona.

–Si. Si ya no saliste héroe. Pero fuera de eso. Reconozco que tienes razón. Esos malditos se merecen sufrir. –La hermanica coincidió al final.

–Estoy con ustedes. –Una nueva voz se sumó al grupo. Todos volvieron la atención al aparecido. Se trataba de cierto azabache que conocíamos muy bien.

–Katsumoto. ¿Estás listo para luchar? –Louis le pregunto mirándolo con un rostro serio, incluso para la actitud que antaño solía adoptar, cuando se enfrentaban a organizaciones criminales. Sin embargo aún era posible ver los restos de una sonrisa sincera. Bien quizá no estaba tan mal como asumió en su momento.

–Estoy listo señor. Solo tenía que hacer una oración. –Reveló el aludido mientras se llevaba el casco a la cabeza.

–¿Acaso saliste religioso kínder? –Pregunto Asuka.

–No. Pero un favor de Arceus debería ser suficiente para ayudar, aún sigo sin poder acostumbrarme a la nueva prótesis. –Levanto su mano izquierda mientras hacía girar la muñeca. Era levemente natural pero un triunfo de la tecnología actual. –Además sigo buscando a alguien. –Asuka no pudo decir nada a eso. Ya habían compartido vivencias y sabía que el azabache estaba decidido a encontrar a su prometida o novia. Eso o a matar a cada imperial que se encontrase en su camino.

–Bien. Eso será un hecho Satoshi. Solo recuerda que somos un equipo. Nos cuidamos uno al otro.

–Sí señor. –Respondió con un asentir mientras terminaba de cerrar los broches finales. Entonces activo las luces de su máscara. Las luces detallaron como dos candiles rojos en la penumbra de la trinchera.

–Bien ustedes entren también. Dimitri, Nicholas, Uppan. Alice, Victoria, Brenda. No se queden atrás. ¿Ya son todos? –Pregunto a todos los presentes.

–Si. –Dimitri, el otro gigantón del grupo respondió con un pesado acento Noviznio.

–Sí señor. –Victoria respondió con suave y elegante acento Galeriano.

–Bien. ¿Que tenemos ahí afuera? –Louis se abrió paso en la ya concurrida trinchera. Mirando a lado de Karine. La doctora estaba preocupada. No llevar la máscara permitía ver lo que expresaba o pensaba. –¿Asustada doc?

–Arceus. Solo mira. Mover tal número de fuerzas, será la ruina logística y económica de este país o reino, imperio o lo que sea. –Como médico, Karine tenía el deber y la vocación de cuidar por todos los heridos y enfermos de ambos bandos. Y si algo sabía de historia militar, era un hecho que no todos esos combatientes estaban ahí por voluntad propia.

Quizás muchos de ellos habían sido reclutados, quizá no eran más que campesinos o incluso mendigos, obligados a luchar por comida. Si la historia no mentía. Muchas cosas así se vieron en su mundo durante siglos atrás. ¿Porque no habrían de serlo aquí? Ahora.

–Fraternizando con el enemigo. –Dimitri cuestiono. Era un hecho que la impopularidad del enemigo era general en todo el ejército expedicionario.

–-No es eso. Solo que…bueno. La historia cuenta mucho de lo que la humanidad hizo en el pasado. ¿Porque ellos habrán de actuar de otra forma?

–Eso no quita el hecho de que son nuestros enemigos doc. –Alice manifestó visiblemente enojada. Vi lo que esos monstruos le hicieron a mujeres y niñas en Luminous. La primera impresión es la que juega mucho.

–Ella tiene razón doctora, mejor preocúpese de que esos tipos no logren llegar hasta nosotros. –Manifestó ahora Nicholas. Era un hecho que no querría volver a repetir esa mala experiencia de estar tan cerca del enemigo.

–Descuiden chicos. Con toda esa artillería y todo el trabajo que hicimos, preparando las defensas. Bueno…deberíamos darles un premio si consiguen llegar hasta aquí. Yo sugiero que nos sentemos a ver el espectáculo. –Sentarse era un poco suponer. Pues para que tuvieran vista del campo de batalla, cada quien tendría que posicionarse en uno de los huecos o aberturas para disparar, sin comodidad de una silla.

–Ser buena idea. Acompañar con vodka para deleite. Si tuviera vodka para empezar. –Dimitri argumento. Pero era un hecho que estaba prohibido el licor en el servicio.

–Yo me conformaré con ver a esos malnacidos morir. –Satoshi respondió ya tomando lugar en uno de los mejores lugares para disparar. Pero en lugar de ello, uso sus aumentos para poder ver la próxima masacre. –Escuche por radio que autorizaron uso de napalm y fósforo Blanco. Lo que sea lo segundo, espero que sea igual de destructivo que el napalm. –Reveló esto a oídos de sus compañeros soldados.

–¿Autorizaron que? -Un conjunto de voces respondió y luego sin esperar dispuesta todos lucharon por agarrar los mejores sitios de tiro o mejores asientos para el espectáculo.

–¿Oigan quién lo diría? Ven lo que yo veo. –Uppan pregunto mientras veía a sus compañeros buscando respuesta.

–Yo solo veo... ¿chicas de anime? ¡Joder! Si existen las chicas de anime –Nicholas veía nuevos híbridos que a diferencia de los monstruos que vio en su momento, bueno eran mucho disfrutar. Quizá no una calca de un anime isekai, pero si lo más aproximado.

–Quien lo que diría. Marcus tenía razón. Si hay elfas y no sé si sean kitsunes pero sin duda alguna es una amalgama de Pokémon lobo y humana. –Reveló el azabache.

–Te lo dije chico te lo dije. Je, je, je ¿Sabes que es lo malo? Que están estaba punto de entrar en la línea de fuego. –Confeso bastante desanimado.

–Mala suerte supongo. –Asuka sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Algunas partidas (3) de aventureros solían acompañar a las legiones como una oportunidad de experiencia y dinero fácil. Por lo que ante semejante oportunidad como el avance sobre territorios nuevos por explorar, decidieron unirse a la campaña. Así fue como _storm cloaks_. Una de varias partidas de aventureros novatos se habían, aventurado valga redundar, para unirse a esta expedición.

Storm cloaks estaba formado por cuatro integrantes. Que bajo sus propias reglas, habían optado por no usar sus nombres reales al menos hasta que esta, su primera campaña con el ejército imperial terminase. Entonces podrían revelar sus nombres sin problemas. Así fue como, el joven espadachín ( _alias el kirito de turno_ ), wizard; la maga erudito, monge; la artista marcial y priestess; la curandera. Se habían unido y marchaban ahora al lado de una cortes y siendo respaldados por una guarnición de centauros.

Para la joven priestess era esta la primera oportunidad que podía apreciar un centauro, una raza orgullosa y honorable. Aun así, se veía que estaban aquí por alguna suerte de compromiso, eso…o el ejército imperial los había forzado a venir a luchar aquí. De cualquier forma para priestess admirar a muchas razas semihumanos era grandioso. Todos ellos eran hijos de la madre tierra. La diosa Wareharum, deidad de los bosques y sus criaturas.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, cuando una de las centauros de la formación percibió su mirada y cruzo miradas con ella. Una hermosa rubia mujer de batalla, aun cuando fuese un centauro era un hecho que tenía la belleza de una mujer recién ascendida a la madurez. Tanto poder en su mirar obligo a la acolita otro lado, fue entonces cuando algo que nadie espero, sucedió. Una serie de estruendos lejanos, fueron escuchados desde algún lado. En ese momento todo mundo se detuvo llamada su atención por causa de aquel extraño silbido, el cual se prolongó ganando cada vez más fuerza.

Antes de que alguien pudiera dar algún tipo de reacción una enorme explosión de fuego y llamas detonaron justo encima de la coorte imperial que venía a su derecha. Liberando una nube de fuego que envolvió en llamas a todo desafortunado que atrapo.

Pese a lo retirados que estaban, priestess pudo sentir un calor insoportable que la obligó a cubrirse en busca de evitar dicha alza de temperatura, su ropa se sentía tan caliente que parecería se iba a incendiar. Finalmente luego de recuperar la noción desafortunada que estaba pasando, su vista le entregó una perturbadora y horrible visión.

Hombres y caballos envueltos en llamas y con la carne chamuscada a tal punto y cualquier prenda presente carbonizado o encarnada. Gritos de agonía de estos antaño, hombres y bestias, lanzaban desgarradoramente mientras agonizaban intentando aliviar el dolor más indescriptible que pudieran concebir. El metal de sus armaduras se había insertado en sus cuerpos negruzcos mientras cocinaban a su usuario por debajo.

Estos seres chamuscados de agonía, cuya carne se les caía a pedazos cual arcilla. Sembraron el terror y el miedo en los supervivientes y todo aquel que estaba presente, lo que los hizo detener su avance. Y que también los ponía a merced de la artillería kalosiana con más de esta "magia heretica".

Está visión salida del infierno, tomo por sorpresa a la joven acolita que nunca había estado en batalla, ni mucho menos ante magia de este tipo. Desafortunadamente la pesadilla estaba comenzando. Justo en ese momento, una serie de explosiones más azotaron sobre la planicie rumbo a lo largo de la colina. Todo esto causando un shock entre el resto de las formaciones de batalla, generando así el caos, que ante esta extraña magia destructiva. Intentaban cuadrar que estaba sucediendo.

La siguiente tanda de magia destructiva cayó sobre la formación restante de la coortes justo a donde storm cloacks se dirigía. Solo para ser atrapados por la explosión. Matando a monge y al young swordman. Priestess y su compañera superviviente; wizard lograron levantarse entre el estruendos solo para ver un mano destrozada, quizás de monge o era la de young swordman. La verdad no se sabía, pero el solo hecho de ver una extremidad amputada de forma tan brutal, le afecto.

–¿Que...que ha sido eso...que ha sido eso eso...? –Wizard intento reaccionar aún pese de estar viendo tropas imperiales marchar con renovada velocidad cuesta arriba.

–¿No...no lo sé...la furia de un dios…? –Explosiones siguientes se desataron entonces pronto el suelo de la colina retumbo a medida que más explosiones cayeron sobre las filas de semihumanos acabando con la vida de cientos de un solo golpe. Las poderosas tropas orcas, los trolls y los goblins asustados por el fuego fueron tomados por sorpresa con las siguientes rondas, las cuales estallaron haciendo llover metralla sobre ellos. Aun con sus habilidades regenerativas…los trolls tuvieron dificultades para reponerse, sobre todo cuando neblina o vapor liberado de algunas de esas explosiones, les estaban cocinando en vida.

–¡Ustedes dos suban aquí rápido! –vieron a la poderosa centauro arribar con su poderosa armadura. –No oyeron. Suban aquí. ¡Ahora! –Declaro con suma fuerza en su voz. Entonces ambas treparon sobre el lomo de la misma, ya con la confianza de sentirlas sobre su lomo arrancó a galopar.

Contra lo que era de esperarse la centauro, no galopo lejos de la colina. Todo lo contrario. Cargo de vuelta hacia donde su tropas estaba cargando. Esto era entendible. Pues la deserción aun siendo un auxiliar. Implicaría la muerte. Esa era una de las mismas prórrogas que le impusieron a las partidas de aventureros como _storm cloack_. Así fue como la centauro siguió su avance a toda velocidad, rumbo a sus muertes.

Fue así como desde esta perspectiva en alto y ascenso, tanto wizard como priestess podían observar, como a su alrededor el Armagedón se desataba. Cientos de explosiones liberaron una fuerza tal que apenas se preguntaban cómo es que seguían ahí. Fuego caía del cielo como si fuese un castigo de los dioses. ¿Era este el poder de los invasores del otro mundo?

Muchas explosiones desataron lluvia de plomo que atravesaba las armaduras, hacia pedazos a los hombres y sus monturas y bestias. Neblina blanquecina era liberada como si fuese polvo o vapor, que extrañamente estaba cocino la piel descubierta de los desafortunados, cegando a varios, aún aquellos mejores guerreros de armadura completa parecían sufrir por esa neblina.

Pronto o más bien tardíamente, se daba la orden de cargar y todo mundo avanzó con ellas. Vieron a magos de asedio lanzar bolas de fuego o de hielo pese a que estaban aún muy lejos de la colina. Era ahora cuando priestess y wizard miraban hacia el frente como Iberus aparecía a la vista. La colina aún estaba lejos. ¿Cómo era posible que los invasores del otro mundo pudieran convocar magia de tal poder y a tal alcance?

Vieron algunas señas que podrían indicar una suerte de límite, quizás la primera línea defensiva. Aquí priestess pudo ver como las cortes de centauros tanto, machos como hembras seguían a galope su ascenso cuenta arriba con todas sus fuerzas. Pudo ver a la caballería saderana acelerar con sus espadas en alto. Pudo ver también a cientos de bestias convocadas que cargaban cuesta arriba. Vio también a jinetes de lobo, orcos que así como los anteriores cargaban a toda furia. Todos los ejércitos de esta gran expedición debían estar en marcha. Rumbo a la cima de Irberus.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Centro de mando base Delfox**_ **.**

.

.

–El enemigo ha acelerado su avance.

–Múltiples bajas enemigas. La artillería está haciendo su trabajo.

–Todos los sectores reportan asaltos enemigos.

–Objetivos cruzando el segundo perímetro de muerte.

–Aumenten el número de rondas, ordenen a los morteros entrar en acción. Que las torretas activen sus seguimientos. Que los tiradores ubiquen objetivos valiosos. –Declaro Petta mientras mantenía su visión al holograma de las tropas enemigas en su avance.

.

.

 _ **Primera línea de trincheras**_ _._

.

.

–SON VALIENTES...O BASTANTE ESTÚPIDOS –Asuka confesó mientras veía las explosiones de napalm, fósforo blanco y demás explosivos crear un pandemónium en las filas enemigas.

–Espero que haya suficientes para llegar aquí. Dimitri quiere matar a unos miles. En cierto modo estaban de acuerdo aunque la presencia de chicas anime o bien mujeres, planteaba la idea de si era correcto o no dispararle a esas mujeres. De cualquier forma sino lo hacían ellos alguien de la guardia lo haría. Y si sobrevivirán al infierno causado por las explosiones y luego por las trampas...bueno no podían hacer nada.

–Si. Sí señor. Descuide nos haremos cargo. Fuera. –Louis termino de recibir órdenes por radio. –Nicholas, Uppan. Suban a nuestra trinchera. Tomen nuestro mortero y lancen fuego explosivo sobre sus posiciones hasta que se les acaben las municiones. –Ordenó a los dos únicos que no formaban parte de su equipo. –Los demás. A sus posiciones de tiro. ¡Vamos rápido!

Al comando de Louis todos ahí tomaron posición. Observando con sus miras. Como ese ejército venían a su muerte.

–Teniente, quizá debería de ver esto. –Satoshi pregunto. Lo siguiente que vio fue las avanzadas enemigas cargando dentro de la segunda zona de muerte. Entonces Satoshi señaló hacia arriba. –No señor. Por el aire. –Louis vio al azabache señalando lo que aun con el uso de los aumentos, eran difícil detallar, aunque las singulares siluetas de alas, dejaban en claro que se trataba de aquellas monturas aéreas. Wyvers, o como sea que les llamen.

–El enemigo está recurriendo al sus elementos aéreos señor. –Brenda señaló después a su líder.

–Rayos. ¡Mando! Este este es trinchera 1.1. Elementos aéreos enemigos en espacio aéreo de nuestra posición de la colina. Repito. Elementos aéreos están atacando la colina.

.

.

.

A lo largo de la colina, los combatientes kalosianos, emergieron sobre sus bunkers y trincheras para tomar posiciones y montar las baterías antiaéreas y puestos de defensa apuntaron hacia los cielos los cielos adonde un enjambre de criaturas wyver, grifos y esa suerte de sirenas, y demás criaturas aéreas se lanzaban en picada.

Fuera de nuestra trinchera donde Uppan y Nicholas estaban disparando el mortero, Louis, Satoshi, Asuka, Victoria, Marcus, Karine y Alice emergieron tomando posiciones en cotro para hacer uso de sus armas de asedio; Ametralladoras tipo Gatling y rifles de asalto, o bien carabinas de repetición. En la batalla anterior, quedo demostrado la ineficiencia de las armas reglamentarias, por lo que se optó por remplazarlos por modelos de los ultimo rifles de asalto o bien armamento automático o semiautomático que disponían, a fin de evitar otro enfrentamiento con bayonetas, para lidiar con enemigos mejor adiestrados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Así también los pokemons designados a su unidad habían sido liberados. Un ariados, un agron, un pigmar y un tyranitar. Estaban listos para luchar. Por increíble que parezca, muchos pokemons eran tan listos que podrían operar sin problema el armamento pesado. Aunque por lo general se les había ordenado prestar fuego de apoyo o proteger a los guardias si el combate llegaba al cuerpo a su cuerpo. Está ocasión ellos prestarán su poder y fuerza para barrer al enemigo de los cielos.

–¡Preparen armas...elijan sus blancos! ¡Apunten! ¡FUEGO! –Louis descargo la orden al par que ya estaba disparando hacia uno de esos dragones.

–Como dice Dimitri… ¡Así lo hacemos en madre Novinka! –Grito Marcus mientras derribada uno de esos dragones tras desgarrar su delicada membrana. – ¡Si! ¡Cien puntos!

Así como el, su equipo estaba repartiendo fuego de largo alcance contra de las unidades saderanas, las cuales no pudieron hacer nada, pues de un momento a otro la colina de Arnus cobro vida y cientos de hombres en extrañas ropas de azul, o armaduras negro mate conjuraron, magia para derribarlos sin siquiera poder ver, más allá de saetas de luz o estelas de vapor que apenas los destrozaron las monturas voladoras, atravesando sus cuerpos con fuerza suficiente para alcanzar a sus jinetes.

Un grifo que había descendido en picada se comió una revista completa de las cuales armas combinadas y apenas intento levantar vuelo, sus heridas y el jinete moribundo que no se cayó por temor a la muerte le hicieron precipitar sobre el campo fuera del perímetro de alambre de púas. Ambos, tanto animal como jinete impactaron sobre el suelo detonando una mina de proximidad, explotando ambos en una nube de fuego. Causando un espectáculo incómodo o porque no decirlo; dio...gracia.

Las risas de algunos guardias se vieron interrumpidos cuando algo cayó apenas unos pasos delante de al ellos. La silueta era humana, así que una vez sus armas apuntaron al caído, notaron que era...una mujer, una chica, con alas. No es como si fuese un ángel o algo así. Después de al todo, sus alas eran de dragón, que tuviera piel azul, y una larga cola de reptil que no ayudaba nada. Su cabello era negro y largo y poco hacían por ocultar sus cuernos, su sangre era roja como la humana, tenía garras afiladas en pies y manos, y jadeaba angustiada. Sus ojos dorados intentaban no perder de vista a los hombres de azul y los demonios de armadura negra que les protegían.

–No...no...me maten...por favor… –Estaba pidiendo ayuda, aunque por la barrera del idioma no le entendían.

–¡Está cosa habla! –Declaro uno de los guardias exclamo.

–Parece que pide ayuda. –Alice respondió.

–Un poco raro que lo haga al enemigo que la derribo. –Louis sospechaba sus intenciones aunque la sangre no mentía.

–Deberíamos matarla. No es seguro con esas garras que tiene. –Protesto Brenda.

–Tomemos la prisionera. Podría sernos de utilidad. –Satoshi dijo mientras veía claramente que tenía miedo de ellos.

–Muy bien. Entonces vamos a llevarla adentro. –Louis declaró mientras bajaba el arma. –Doctora. –Voy a necesitar de usted. Alice, Victoria, ayúdenme a cargarla. –Entre los cuatro la tomaron, inmovilizaron y llevaron de vuelta la trinchera. Karine tendría mucho para estudiar.

Tras el percance con esa mujer dragón o lo que sea. Satoshi junto a los demás volvieron su atención a la refriega. Aun había objetivos que derribar.

.

.

.

.

Priestess y wizard seguían su frenética carga cuenta arriba. A través de esta zona que era una suerte de ratonera, puesto que habían visto a muchos jinetes y tropas caer en huecos y demás trampas donde eran empalados o destrozados por más mas de esa magia destructiva. Aun cuando ese fuego mortal había disminuido y ya no se veían esas neblinas abrasivas no podían estar a salvo. Una suerte de explosiones menos poderosas pero no por ello inofensivas, seguía lloviendo lo que motivo a la centauro que les llevaba a renovar su carga con mayor euforia.

Más de una tercera parte de las tropas que cargaban con ellas y con la centauro habían muerto ya, pero pronto se veía lo que parecía ser un última línea. Quizá el fin de esta pesadilla. Sin embargo eso era una mentira. Fue así como siguieron su avancé por la que parecía una nueva línea de trampas y hechizos del enemigo.

–¡Sigan conmigo mis hermanos y hermanas! –La centauro rugió con irá en sus palabras. Instando a sus congéneres a seguir adelante y vengar a sus hermanos caídos. Listos para luchar contra esos hombres del azul o como los llamasen.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escucho los llamados de la priestess ni menos ver la barrera que esperaba por ella en un salto que pretendían evadir una suerte de sacos llenos de arena o algo parecido. Fue detenida en el acto por una cerca con un extraño hilo metálico duro y filoso que se enredaba, en ella.

Al momento de ser detenida casi de golpe, termino cayendo sobre sus lomos y con esto lanzando a sus dos pasajeras cual catapulta, evadiendo así el alambrado de púas. Yendo a dar el suelo varios metros delante de ella. La mujer de armas intento liberarse, tenía la ventaja de que su armadura de cuerpo completo y corta de malla evitaban que el alambre de púas le lastimase. Aunque era un hecho que non lograría más que su muerte si se quedaba ahí.

Así como ellas, cientos de tropas chocaron de lleno con la alambrada de púas, con resultados devastadores. La línea de empalizadas y alambre de púas, fue la trampa perfecta y como moscas en la telaraña, cientos de combatientes quedaron atrapados o detuvieron su avancé mientras trataban inútilmente de cortar el alambrada con sus espadas o derribar el cercado. Sin resultados. Muchos jinetes habían sido lanzados hacia el otro lado de la alambrada como el caso de nuestras dos aventureras. Quienes se incorporaron y trataban de ayudar a su salvadora centauro a liberarse.

–¡Espera tranquilízate deja que te ayudemos! –Priestess se acercó de inmediato a calmar a la centauro.

–Por favor tienes que calmarte. Necesito pensar. –Wizard trato de pensar cómo podría liberarle. Estaba pensando en un grimorio, cuando otro haz de la mano de los invasores se revelaría. Algo más aterrador si aún podía.

Entonces lo escucharon. Fue cuando escucharon aquella maldita y desconocida magia aún más aterradora de los hombres de azul. Tak Tak Tak tak. Priestess y wizard miraron como desde la colina, los cientos de pequeños fortines empezaron a lanzar hacia ellas una suerte de luces súper rápidas que impactaron sobre los hombres semihumanos, destruyendo sus armaduras y muros de escudo que no sirvieron de nada ante dicha magia.

–¿Qué es eso? –Dijo la hechicera mientras veía esa magia desconocida hacer su trabajo.

–¡Protección! –Priestess invoco un escudo mientras la centauro trataba de liberarse aunque, dicho escuchó fue roto cuando una serie de rondas impactaron rompiéndolo en el acto. Fue entonces cuando varias de esas luces impactaron de lleno en wizard, quien se doblegó al impacto de los proyectiles como una muñeca de trapo. Muchos de ellos fueron hechos pedazos por acción de las rondas.

Incrédula de los que veía priestess fue golpeada no supo dónde ni como, solo sintió haber sido alcanzada por esa magia maligna. La fuerza fue tal, que cayó al suelo incapaz de entender cómo fue a terminar aquí. No podía soportar. Ver a los muertos de las varias formas posibles a manos de esos monstruos de la colina. Suplicando a la madre tierra, imploro que todas esas almas alcanzarán el descanso eterno.

Por increíble que pareciera, aun había tropas dispuestas a avanzar contra los invasores. En ese momento fue cuando la orden se lanzó. Todos los efectivos de la guardia de Kalos se colocaron sus máscaras de gas mientras las tropas en armadura de asalto activasen sus filtros.

Entonces una serie de explosiones nueva detonaron sobre la línea de ataque a lo largo de la trinchera. Liberando un gas amarillo que cubrió todo como únase neblina. Las nubes de gas cayeron sobre las tropas de Sadera y sus auxiliares. Como un mal augurio o una forma en la que la muerte se cernía sobre ellos impotentes de defenderse de tal destino.

Fue entonces cuando los miles de guerreros comenzaron a toser sangre y a convulsionar ahogándose en su inmundicia mientras sus ojos se quemaban en vista. Este era el fin de sadera. A través de una nube de gas mostaza.

Tulio observó lo que creyó una pesadilla. Hecha realidad. Qué clase de magia demoníaca habían desatado esos monstruos. Todo un ejército increíble y vasto había sido reducido a una miseria de temerosos cobardes que huían por sus vidas.

No había honor, ni justicia o tolerancia para estos monstruos. Ellos son demonios, no hombres. ¿Qué clase de mal han desencadenado sobre Sadera y todo Falmart? Desesperado. Decidió inmolarse a sí mismo lanzándose hacia los enemigos con la con la espada con en alto. Cargo hacia delante hasta que algo impacto de lleno su pecho derribándolo de su caballo. Y de ahí a la nada total.

.

.

.

.

Para el medio día la batalla había terminado. Cuando las armas se habían detenido. Cien mil cadáveres decoraban la colina de Iberus. Los guardias de Kalos emergieron sobre las trincheras. Tomándose con una visión jamás vista por ningún hijo de kalos.

La tropa de Satoshi estaba sobre la colina a unos metros fuera del perímetro defensivo. Junto a sus compañeros avanzaron con las armas a media guardia. Unos definitivamente estaban arrepentidos de lo que hicieron. Otros estaban eufóricos.

Louis levantó la moral alentándolos a que esto era necesario. Y que el enemigo buscaba su destrucción sin remordimientos. Satoshi comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de batalla. Vio una espada clavada en el suelo.

Acto seguido la levantó con un solo movimiento y entonces tras mirarla. La levantó al aire mientras lanzaba un poderoso grito.

–Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! -entonces todas las tropas que estaban cerca comenzaran a imitarlo. Primero temerosos y después seguros mientras algunos levantaban sus armas aire.

¡Por Kalos!

–¡POR KALOS!

–¡POR KALOS!

–¡POR KALOS!

Sin orden ni planeación comenzaron a lanzar vítores en honor a la patria que había sido dañada por estos enemigos bárbaros. Puede que muchos de ellos no fueran nativos de Kalos, perp si lanzaban coros y vitores en nombre de todos los conacionales de sus respectivas regiones que habian sido victimas de esta guerra. Ahora sus almas serian vengadas.

Todos los ,iembros de esta coalicion, lanzaban vítores y gritos gritos de venganza. Rugidos de venganza que llegaron a los oídos de aquellos que aun huían, elevando más su miedo hacia aquellos invasores.

El mensaje era claro. Los hombres de azul estaban aquí. Y querían venganza.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA**.

.

.

.

 _ **Prewiev…**_

.

.

–Q. ¿Quien quienes son ustedes? –Cuestionó una joven Priestess mientras despertaba rodeada de enemigos descpnocidos.

–Tranquila...estas a salvo. No te haremos daño. –Uno de esos demonios de armadura negra le explayo. Aunque ella no entendía nada podía ver sus actos y como Palpaba su cabeza mientras le devolvía devolvía a su ¿cama?

–¿Don...donde estoy? –Se preguntó más a una ella misma que que a su custodio.

.

.

.

–Su excelencia. –Diantha Carnet entregaba sus saludos a su alteza.

–Diantha. ¿Que noticias hay del frente? –La monarca dejo sus estudios para prestar atención.

–Victoria aplastante. El enemigo no logro su cometido y con ninguna vida Kalosiana fue comprometida ni ninguna de nuestros aliados.

–Magnifico. –Dijo la monarca.

.

.

.

–Su alteza ha enviado nuevas ordenes. –Petta estaba hablando con Curie mientras ambos miraban a las tropas regulares buscando supervivientes, matando a aquellos que estuvieran gravemente heridos o bien que se negaban a rendirse. Aquellos que eran salvados serian tomados prisioneros.

–Cuales son esas órdenes General. –Exclamo la comandante.

–La orden de crear nuevas órdenes de caballeria. Una nueva unidad de exploración.

–Parece poco práctico. –Dijo la comandante.

–No se precipite señora. Serán algo novedoso. Y una nueva forma de intervenir en estas tierras.

–Va a necesitar hábiles jinetes. Y poderosas monturas.

–Tengo ya una Una suerte de candidatos. Pueden no ser los mejores pero muchos de ellos podrían estar listos en poco tiempo.

.

.

.

Una suerte de maniquíes balísticos estaban alineados en lo alto de uno de los primeros hangares ya levantados, pero no eran los maniquíes lo mas sobresalientes sino lo que vestian.

–¿Vamos as usar eso? –Asuka estaba un tanto sorprendida.

–Yo pido la más badass. Dimitri levanto la mano.

–Ciertamente parecen más una artesania. –Exclamo Victoria.

–Parece que vamos a pasar a estas. –Termino tajante Louis.

–Por mi esta bien. –Asintio Satoshi. –Ya quiero ver que cara ponen esos imbeciles imperiales. –Sonrio con impaciente alegría.

…./…...

Hablando de tecnología. Sabemos que el mundo antiguo. El ter,inocentes tecnología no existía como tal. Se refería a técnica pero no era referente a una cosa física y palpable. Aquí lo uso de referencia a él arma en cuestion.

Un worker o un trabajador. Es básicamente un aventurero que trabaja de forma independiente, sin respaldó de un gremio. Básicamente un mercenario.

El termino partida o party. Se refiera a un grupo de aventureros que forman un grupo para salir de aventuras valga, aventurarnos redundancia. Aunque se dice que los aventureros como tal forman gremios. Considero usar la termino partida, o party para diferenciarlo del gremio de aventureros.


End file.
